


Evil Author Day 2021

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Warnings & Tags on each chapter, Evil Author Day 2021, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 63,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: My work for Evil Author Day for 2021
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 28
Kudos: 139





	1. Alone Stiles EAD

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Author Day is exactly what it sounds like. I get to be evil today. I will be posting up sections of WIPs that I have currently have listed as active. There are other stories that while I am working on I do not consider them active at this point. While I consider these stories active at this point, that doesn't mean I will ever post them in a finished entity or that what I post here will be in the final draft that is posted. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Title** : "Alone Stiles"  
**Ratings** : Mature  
**Warnings** : Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Child Abuse-Neglect  
**Fandom(s)** : Teen Wolf  
**Category** : Gen  
**Relationships** : None  
**Characters** : Stiles Stilinski  
**Tags** : Angst, Child Neglect, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent,  
**Summary** : Stiles Stilinski learned a lot in the wake of his mother's death. The biggest thing was that parents were not infallible and heroes will always fall off the pedestal they are put on.  
**Word Count** : ~4k  
**Year** : 2004 Forward  
**Spoilers** : Everything  
**Beta** : None

# Act 1-Death of Family

Stiles Stilinski looked up from where he was drawing on the paper. His mom had been asleep for an hour so far. He just really wanted her to stay asleep but he knew that she was going to wake up. She had accused him again of trying to kill her but he had nowhere else to go. His father was at work and he wasn't allowed at home alone.

Though being home alone surely wasn't going to be an issue going forward, it was like his father was going to mysteriously be able to just work during the hours that Stiles was at school. Though Stiles figured that he would take his bike to the station like he did some days when his mom was getting tests done. Stiles had no clue what to expect so he just pushed those thoughts away until he was able to focus on his drawing again. His summer school work had all been done for a long time. It was near school time again and Stiles spent the mornings rereading all of his homework and various books from the year before. It hadn't been hard to talk his teacher into letting him take them home. He promised to give them back the first day of school.

Stiles had his little corner of the room, away from everyone and anything that medical people might need to get to. He had learned how easy it was to become invisible inside of a room like this.

The sound of beeping had Stiles looking up. He was mostly hidden behind the chair that his father always sat in. His things were strewn around him. He heard people rushing into the room and just watched as they did things to his mother. He wasn't sure what was going on until the beeping stopped and there was just a steady tone. The beeping had been the beat of his mother's heart and now it was gone. Stiles watched as they covered her up. He knew what that meant.

"Someone get a hold of the Sheriff," the really nice nurse said. She sighed and her body slumped. "And someone please find Mischief."

Stiles didn't know how to answer. He was staring at his mom's covered body.

"Here," Stiles said as a couple of the people started to move out of the room. All of them stopped and looked at him. "I'm here."

"Sweetie." The nice nurse walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I didn't want to get in the way while you guys were doing your job." Stiles hadn't known that he would be watching his mother die. Though it was just her body. She had stopped being his mother the first time that she tried to kill him.

"Let's get you out of here. Pace, can you gather up his things?" the nice nurse asked.

"You got it," Pace said. He was also a very nice nurse. He snuck Stiles Reese's Cups when he could. Especially when his mother was having a very bad day.

Stiles let himself be led out of the room and dropped into the waiting room just down the hall. He tucked his feet up onto the chair and buried his face in his knees.

A little while later he heard a slight commotion and looked up to see his father coming down the hall. Stiles wanted to run to him but he couldn't. His father didn't look upset, he didn't know. Stiles didn't want to be the one to tell him. His father already had enough issues with him. Then as he walked, his father slowed down and his face changed.

Stiles knew his father knew at that moment. Stiles wondered if he was going to blame him for her death just like she always said that Stiles was going to be the one to kill her.

* * *

Stiles had never been more happy to be back in school. Hell, he was just happy to have a reason to not come home until three. His father had the day off, supposedly to be able to take Stiles to and from his first day given that the whole town knew that his mom was dead. It wasn't like the gossip wasn't going to spread.

"Hello," a boy said as he walked over to where Stiles was. He smiled at him and sat down across from him at the two person table that Stiles had taken over for lunch.

Stiles looked at him. He had a crooked jaw but Stiles had no clue who he was.

"What can I do for you?" Stiles asked. His leg was bouncing. He needed to go to the office and get more of his Adderall taken. It was the only medication that had helped with his ADHD so he was more than willing to let the adults give him what he needed. Deputy Wilcox was the one in control of his medication of his father's staff.

Stiles was good about taking it when he was home as well, he made sure that he didn't take anymore than he was supposed to. He liked being able to do what he wanted and he didn't want to give his father any issues with anything. His dad had a hard enough time taking care of himself, he didn't need to take care of Stiles as well.

"I'm Scott. You are Stiles right?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Stiles wasn't sure what was going on. No one talked to him. They hadn't since his mom had gotten sick. It was like he had become a Leper. He kind of liked it.

"I wanna be friends," Scott said.

Stiles recognized him now that he was talking. He was in the grade below Stiles. His father was an FBI agent that worked with his father sometimes. There was a field office close by that he worked at. He had heard his father calling the man and asshole a time or two when he thought Stiles wasn't around and he was talking to his mother.

"Sorry, I'm busy," Stiles said.

Scott looked hurt. Stiles figured that the kid thought that since their fathers were law enforcement that they could be buddies. Stiles couldn't have that though. He needed to protect his father and right now that meant no friends. Though, the little bit of gossip that he had heard about Agent McCall was that he was a drunkard like Stiles' father. Stiles knew that Scott's parents were divorced and that Scott had lived with his father for a while, though Stiles wasn't sure if he still was or not. Everyone kind of always forgot about Stiles and talked like he wasn't there at the Station.

"Oh. Okay," Scott said. He got up and went back to another table. Stiles went back to the book he was reading.

Stiles didn't feel bad. He only had his father left and he needed to protect him.

* * *

Stiles heard the front door slam shut and he flinched. He really didn't want to be here for this but there was nowhere else to go. His father was home from the bar he had gone to with a friend or a Deputy, Stiles wasn't sure. He knew a game had been on. He wasn't sure though what kind of mood his father was in. He had two modes when he was drunk, somber and angry.

The stomping on the stairs told Stiles it was anger. He burrowed under the blankets and rolled to his side, facing away from the door. He heard his bedroom door open. It thumped against the wall and Stiles could hear his father's heavy breathing.

"Claudia, how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life?"

The door slammed shut and Stiles flinched. He listened to his father stumbling down the hall before finally making it to his room. That door slammed shut as well. Stiles waited for time to pass to where he knew his father was asleep before he got up and out of bed. He moved over to his desk and grabbed his homework to work on. All of his math stuff was easy. Everything was always from the books. The teacher assigned random questions from the end of the lesson but Stiles did them all every single time. He was the only one in the class but he liked knowing that he was getting it all down before he moved on. He was halfway through the book already. After that he was going to work ahead in science. He had plans already set down for everything so it was going to be easy to work ahead in case he had days where he didn't want to do a lot of homework.

Stiles blinked into the room as the sun started to come up. He frowned and looked down at his homework. He had finished more than a few lessons. At least it was better than laying in bed and reading. He looked at his stack of books that he needed to return to the library to pick up more and smiled. He could do that after he made breakfast.

Cooking breakfast was easy. Stiles had more than enough stuff in the house to do breakfast all weekend. It was going to be oatmeal but his father never complained. Especially after a night spent drinking.

Stiles looked at the calendar. It was getting closer to The end of October and that meant November. Which had two big things in it, his mother's birthday and Thanksgiving. Stiles still wasn't sure what he was going to do about the second one. He had learned a lot about cooking but not nearly enough to even attempt a Thanksgiving meal.

Breakfast was on the table, including his father's cup of coffee by the time that he came down looking like death warmed over.

"Morning," Noah said as he dropped down at the table.

"Morning," Stiles said. If it wasn't for school, Stiles would have thought that by now he would have forgotten what his name was. His father hadn't called him it since his mother died.

Noah started to read the paper and Stiles stood over by the sink and ate his breakfast. He settled in to wash up the dishes when he was done and then put them in the rack. He left the dish water. His father would slip his dishes into it and Stiles would wash them up after he was gone to work for the day.

Stiles wrote out what he was going to be doing for the day on the white board on the fridge. His father would never look at it but at least Stiles was trying. When he turned around, his father was gone from the room. His dishes were still on the table. Stiles cleaned up the kitchen and set about making his lunch. He made sure that sandwich was made so that nothing got too soggy and that he could eat it easily while at the park. The ice packs were stuffed into the lunch bag and then he put his cold food in there.

Next was chips, and other things that didn't need to be kept cold at the top. He filled his water bottles with water from the tap and slipped them into his bag. Next was his house keys and other things that he might need.

Stiles had his day down pat really. He did the same thing every single weekend. Tomorrow would be a repeat except for not stopping at the library. He got an extra hour in the park and it was awesome.

The side roads were like the back of Stiles' hands. He knew them well, he sometimes traced the veins that were there and so he knew them well.

Even though it was October, the pack was packed with families. Stiles settled himself into his spot that was close to the lacrosse field. He watched a few families on the edges as they played weird games of tag or even leapfrog.

"Stiles?" a voice called out.

Stiles looked around to see that it was Danny Māhealani.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he dropped down beside him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Stiles asked. He really wasn't sure why Danny of all people was talking to him. Danny was friends with Jackson and Lydia and that meant that Danny was supposed to hate him. Though the crush that Stiles had on Lydia was long gone. Stiles wasn't sure that he would ever like anyone again.

"Well, it looks like you are reading but I was more meaning why are you here? I mean I've seen you here every single weekend."

"You've been watching me?" Stiles asked.

"No, I've just seen you here with your stack of books and your lunch. You don't leave. My parents and I drove through the park to get to the other side instead of going around last week and you were still here at dinner time."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Danny. It seemed that he was going to have to change his routine if another fucking kid was noticing what he was doing. Stiles just shrugged in answer. He didn't want to get his dad in trouble. He liked his routine though. He liked what he was doing. He hated that Danny was making him have to change it. He just wanted to do what he wanted. His father didn't give a single care about what he did. He went to the station a few times a week after school and hung out there and did his homework.

Deputy Wilcox had given him an MP3 player that he could hook up to his laptop and transfer music to. It was one of his older ones but he got a new one and thought Stiles would like it. Stiles still wasn't sure that was true as he had never seen Wilcox with an MP3 player. Stiles wasn't sure what he thought about Wilcox buying it for him and lying about it. He didn't like lies but then it was a normal way of passing things off. He knew that his father wouldn't be happy with Wilcox buying him something like that but giving him one that he wasn't using anymore? Yeah, he could see that.

"Wanna play lacrosse? I see you have some gear with you."

"Yeah, I usually play around a little after lunch."

"Cool. We can wait until then. That's no big deal. I'm gonna go and play with my family. I'll come back after we finish lunch." Danny got up and ran away.

Stiles watched Danny for a little while as he interacted with his family. The family loved each other and he could see that. they looked happy and healthy and everything that Stiles and his father were not. It used to make him ache to see it but now it didn't. Not anymore. He knew what he was, a burden on his father. Stiles would have given anything to give his father his mother back. He would have gladly ended his life if he knew it would right the wrong that was him killing his mother. He still wasn't sure how he had done it but it was what he heard his father say at least three times a week, more lately, more the closer it got to her birthday. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore but there was an ache inside of him.

After lunch, Stiles sat on his blanket reading until he heard Danny coming toward him. He had lacrosse sticks in his hand and helped Stiles to stand up.

"There is a group of us that kind of play. Do you want to do that or just mess around me and you?"

"I guess we can play with them. I've not played a lot with other people who actually know what they are doing."

"That's fine."

Stiles looked at the kids who were playing. He knew some of them but since this was the park closest to the city line that separated the kids from Beacon Hills High and East Beacon High, Stiles wasn't shocked to see a lot of kids he didn't know.

* * *

Stiles looked at the sun as it started to rise up and he forced himself out of bed. He needed to be out of the house before his father woke up. He needed to be anywhere but here today. He hadn't even looked at the scheduled to see what his father was working or if he wasn't. He didn't know which one he wanted. He really didn't. If his father was home all day, he was going to drink. If he was working, he would be drinking and that would be worse.

The bag for the day was already packed. Stiles made his father breakfast and left it on the table. He looked at the time to see that it would not have time to get that cold before the alarm went off for his father to wake up. He grabbed his food and shoved it into the lunch bag and watched the time time as he rushed out. He heard his father's door open and he sighed as he shut the door.

Stiles was on his bike and down the road before his father got a chance to get out the door to find him. If he even wanted to find him. Stiles figured that as long as he was in bed when he was supposed to be his father wouldn't try and bed a dad, which at this point was a good thing. Stiles could be a good kid, he knew that he could be. He channeled his need for motion into lacrosse practice that he did until he dropped. He channeled his mind not stopping into homework.

The ride was freeing. He made it all the way across town as quickly as he could. He had a date with the park planned. He should stop at the cemetery but he didn't want to. He didn't want to go and lay at her grave and talk about how much of a good mother she was. Maybe years down the road when the horribleness wasn't so fresh.

Stiles settled on his blanket in his new favorite spot in the park that only kids from the other school went to. It was where he went when he needed to be away from Danny. To the rest of the city today was just November 20th. He laid on his back so that he could rest his head on his bag to give it a little softness. He was more than happy to be here like this.

Lunch came and went and Stiles ate a little bit of food.

"Stiles?" a voice called out.

Stiles dropped his book onto his chest and looked at the man who was walking up to him. It was Deputy Roberts.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Roberts asked. He sat down on the edge of Stiles' blanket and the look on his face told Stiles that he knew exactly what today was. He knew it and was worried about Stiles being here alone.

"I wanted to be alone," Stiles said.

There was something on Roberts' face as Stiles said that.

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he heard Roberts inhale a little bit. stiles wondered if he was having breathing issues but as he did it, Roberts' eyes widened. Stiles had no clue what the man smelled but it wasn't like he could smell the alcohol smell left in the house from the night before on him could he? No, there was no way. People couldn't do that.

"Why don't I take you home?" Roberts asked.

"Why don't you mind your business?" Stiles demanded.

Roberts flinched like Stiles had tried to hit him.

"Stiles, I don't like leaving you here like this."

"Well, I've been coming to the parks in the city every single weekend like this. I like reading and having people around. I have where I am at all times wrote on a board at the house. Why don't you go and visit Dad and you will know that I am allowed to be here?"

Roberts nodded his head and stood up to leave. Stiles had no clue if he was going to actually go and visit his father but he suspected that he would see a few cars going through here while on patrol. He didn't care all that much about that though. He really didn't. They would leave him alone. They had all been acting a little off since his mother had died but then he figured that none of them knew how to treat him. Stiles didn't even know how to treat himself. He just went with whatever he felt he wanted to do while also making sure that his father was taken care of.

Stiles pushed away all other thoughts and then settled into reading again. That was what he wanted to do, read. He didn't want to think about anything else. He just wanted to be happy.

Various cruisers and SUVs passed by the area that was closest to where Stiles was over the course of the day. When it was close to his curfew, Stiles packed up and headed home. He found his father passed out on the couch in the living room. He sighed and started to cover him up, taking off his work boots and making sure that nothing on him was going to hurt him. He grabbed the now empty bottle and started to clean up the detritus from the fast food dinner that his father had grabbed instead of eating the cold food that Stiles had left for him. Stiles could pack that up and eat it the next day when he headed to the park again. Stiles found a few other things to clean up that his father had knocked over probably heading to the bathroom.

It was close to when Stiles needed to go to bed when he was done. He left the dishes in the kitchen to be washed the next morning as he worked on breakfast. He was tired even though he had done little. Yeah he had gone a few runs around the park when he needed to move but mostly he read. Stiles dropped down into the seat in front of his computer and booted it up. He picked up his research into training to get better at lacrosse but also how to become fitter. He wrote down a few things because he couldn't print them out and tomorrow he could start some stuff. He could head to the library and print off what he needed Monday. That would be the best course but for tomorrow he had enough stuff to get him going.

Stiles stretched and looked at his bed. He was tired, mentally and physically.


	2. Permanent  Marks-EAD

**Title** : Permanent Marks  
**Ratings** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Fandom(s)** : Teen Wolf  
**Category** : M/M  
**Relationships** : Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale,  
**Characters** : Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale, Chris Argent, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Māhealani, Noah Stilinski  
**Tags** : Alternate Universe, Werewolves Are Known, BDSM, Spark!Stiles, Rough Sex, Edgeplay, RACK, Risk Aware Consensual Kink,  
**Summary** : Stiles wasn't looking for something permanent. Peter wasn't looking for someone who he wanted more than a short contract period. Yet, they meet and the sparks fly and neither finds that they were are willing to let each other go.  
**Word Count** : ~36k  
**Year** : 2019 Summer  
**Spoilers** : Everything  
**Beta** : Grammarly

# Chapter 1

Peter looked at the time as the driver stopped the car at another red light. His skin was crawling, and he needed to get to Permanent Marks, the local BDSM club that he was a member of. It had been six months since the end of his last relationship, and while he had been filling his time with a few Subs that were not into permanent relationships yet, Peter was itching to have that one person that was all his. His wolf was aching to have someone who smelled only like him. He had lasted longer than he normally did, probably only because his job kept him busy. After the last partner had left in a fit of pique at being caught doing things that even Peter wouldn't defend him from, they had cut ties instead of dragging Hale, Hale, and Whittemore in the mud. They had themselves turned over all evidence to the local DA and the Sheriff's department since the man lived just outside of city limits. That was still going on, but the area was applauding them for ratting out the man who thought that child porn wasn't something to be worried about.

"Here, Peter," the driver said as he parked in front.

"I'll text you when I am leaving."

"I'll be at the coffee shop around the corner reading and drinking too much coffee," Albert said as he turned in his seat to smile at Peter.

"Thank you, Albert." Peter got out of the Town Car. He hated when doors were opened for him as he didn't feel it was someone else's job to do that for him. He didn't mind doing it for people, but he didn't like it being done to him. Albert had been easy to break of that. The smell of lust was evident even outside to Peter. Marks never smelled like anything else. It was elusive, and while it was a process to get in, it was worth it because no Dom or Sub that entered was someone who played at being what they were. Or if they were, they were found out easily and then dealt with.

Permanent Marks took up an entire building, and while the outside was tasteful, inside was a playland for people like Peter. There was, of course, the Humans who went there, but there was also a thriving set of Supernaturals like Peter. Various Shifters and even a few magic users. Peter was coming tonight as it would be wholly Supernaturals in there.

Peter tapped his card to the reader, and the door popped open. There were three entrances, one for staff, one for Doms, and the final for Subs. It was so that the Subs could go straight into their locker rooms and get dressed or undressed as some wanted to be, and no one could see them. Especially since there were still laws about public indecency on the books. Peter slipped down the hall. He was already dressed in the suit that he had gone to court in on that day. The music was low and in the background so much that Peter could barely even hear it. Humans would not be able to.

When he opened the door into the inner area, he smiled as the smell of lust was even higher. There was someone there that smelled enticing enough that Peter's mouth watered. He looked around until he spotted Chris Argent. The man was sitting at his normal table with a waitress sitting on his lap as she told him something. He nodded his head and waved her away. Chris had a variety of Doms, Subs, and Switches on the staff so that he had whatever was needed to make sure a situation was handled correctly. There was no one who could look at him and see anything other than the Dom that he was. Peter walked over and sat down beside him at the table.

"Took you long enough," Chris said as he lifted his glass of water to his lips.

"Court took forever, and then traffic was horrific. Now, why did you want me here other than it being Supe night?" Peter asked.

"Him," Chris said as he pointed over at where a Sub was sitting in a booth by himself with a glass of water. He had a phone in his hands, typing quickly. He looked up and scanned the room, eyeing in on a man that was at the bar and looking at him.

The young man at the booth sneered at the man, and the man at the bar turned and fled.

"Who is that?"

"Well, I thought at first when he showed up to check the place out before joining that he was a Switch, but he's proved me wrong. He's a Sub. He's very good at making sure that every single Dom that has talked to him knows that from him, his submission truly is a gift as he's not going to give it to anyone except for the Dom he's with at the moment. He nearly made Derek apoplectic."

"Seriously?" Peter looked around for Derek and found his nephew over in the corner, watching as was his job as security. Derek was a Dom and a hard-assed one at that. Peter and Derek were the only ones in the family who were on that dynamic. Everyone else was disgustingly vanilla in Peter's eyes. The hardest thing that they got up to was having sex outside of the bedroom.

"Oh, yes. He's never taken anyone home, gone home with anyone. He comes in and watches, especially the playrooms. He's waiting on dinner right now, which is why he's still working."

"What does he do?" Peter asked.

"I didn't pay that close of attention to the application. You know that I have Erica handling that after Derek brought his entire Pack here to work. Erica and Isaac do wonderful handling that. However, I know that he works mostly from home. Only does into the office one day a week, most of the time. He told a Dom last week that his job would be too hard to explain to someone whose biggest kink was tying someone up and fucking them."

"I see why you demanded I come here."

"He's here every single Wednesday. From what I gather, it's his main day to go into the office, so he comes here to unwind."

"And he's Supernatural. What is he?" Peter asked.

"I've not figured that out. I told Erica that I didn't want to know. It's fun trying to figure out. He's watched but never participated in anything."

"You've not told me his name," Peter said as he looked away from the young man.

"Well, I think you and he would be good. You'd make him submit to you but not break that spirit that he has inside."

"You want me to be intrigued because his name is going to scare me off."

Chris grinned at him. "His given name is Mieczysław. He has a nickname that he goes by, though, and it and his last name would tell you exactly who he is."

Peter turned that name over and over in his head. He was certain that Chris had pronounced it right. It was a Slavic name of Polish origins. Peter loved names and finding out what they meant. "Miecz means sword and Sław means glory or famous."

"Named for his mother's father, and his nickname, unfortunately, comes from his father's father. A nickname the name had. He liked it and latched on, and his father never had the heart to tell him he was an abusive bastard. His early childhood nickname comes from the fact that he couldn't pronounce his own name, and Mischief was as close as he got."

Peter looked at the young man as Chris talked. He had met Mischief a few times when Cora had brought him home after they met in Kindergarten. Stiles Stilinski, son of the Sheriff. He wanted to slap Chris for getting him interested.

"Have fun. I need to head back and check on the playrooms. Be careful, Alpha." Chris leaned over and kissed Peter's cheek before he headed to the back rooms.

There was a reason why Chris Argent had set up his club in Beacon Hills. Beacon County, California, was under the control of Sheriff Noah Stilinski. He was a fair man who made sure that everyone who lived in the country was protected, even from Hunters. It was safe for Chris to be here after exposing what his father and sister had been doing to peaceful Packs of Shifters.

Peter watched Stiles as he worked on his phone and ate the meal that was given to him. They were in the dining area, which also had a dance floor. Things were supposed to be kept mostly tame out here, but the couples in the booths sometimes got a little more risque, it wasn't stopped as long as they were quiet. Peter had played with a few Subs while they were eating and then afterward for a sort of dessert.

Getting up, Peter walked across the room to where Stiles was sitting. He was nearly done with his food and had been off of his phone for several minutes.

"May I?" Peter asked.

"You may, Mister Hale," Stiles said as he leaned back. He laid his fork down and pushed the empty plate back.

"You have me at a disadvantage," Peter said.

"I do not. I saw you talking with Chris, and there is no way you were not talking about me, given how you both kept on looking at me. I don't play games with any part of my life."

Peter nodded his head. He could see that spine of steel in Stiles and knew that getting him to fully submit was going to be hard.

"Where did you go to college?" Peter asked.

"Yale."

"Very good school."

"Yes. It had everything that I needed. There were better choices for my degree in graphic design, but that would mean going to Yale and getting a stupid degree just to get my secondary there."

Peter knew exactly what he was talking about. Yale was known for one major degree for Supernaturals. There were ones for Hunters who learned all they needed to be able to work with law enforcement across the country. Each state had smaller courses that taught what they needed that differed state to state. But it was the magical courses that were the ones that drew people in. Yale had the best.

"So, you are?" Peter asked.

"That will only be told if I accept a contract," Stiles said.

Peter nodded his head. That told him that Stiles was one of the higher tier magical users. The ones that protected themselves. Peter could ask him if he was a Druid or the like, but Peter felt Stiles would be able to lie to him or use magic to cover the lie. That would only break trust. So far, they had a good, even but new trust.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Peter asked.

"Well, good food is out of the way. I was thinking of going and seeing if anyone was putting on an exhibition that I wanted to watch. I've had no alcohol. I don't drink as a rule actually, even in the shelter of my own home. I know that unless it's wolfsbane infused, alcohol does nothing to you, so please drink if you like."

"I do like the taste of a few scotches and whiskeys. I will sometimes drink wine with dinner."

"One glass I will do if I am eating heavy."

"Your magic will sometimes react poorly to alcohol. I'm well aware of that."

Stiles nodded his head. He smiled as the waiter brought over his bill, and Stile signed it before taking the bottle of water that was given to him. Water was only served bottled unless one was sitting at a table eating dinner, then it came in glasses. Chris ran a tight ship on that.

"Does Christopher know what you are?" Peter asked. He knew that Chris could lie to him easily. The man had been trained well as a Hunter, despite giving it up to run what his father called a sex club. He wasn't far off the mark, but it was so much more than that.

"No. I put down magic user since there is no tick box for the different classes, and as long as you have your magic under control, he doesn't really want a record."

"Those can be misused. Yes, I was the one who handled him suing his employee, who ended up giving a few client names to Hunters."

"My father was livid about that. I think that he was hoping for the man to not give up. He would have rather put him under the jail instead of in it."

Peter nodded his head. He would have liked the same as well. At least they had been able to get the Hunters as well. It was taking a lot of time to get Supernaturals the same rights that others had, but at least in most states, there was one area that was a haven. Beacon Hills was the biggest in California, but then the county as a whole had a population of over half being Supernatural in some way, even if they were just like Stiles and used magic.

"May I escort you to the back rooms?"

"That depends on what you think you are going to get."

"Preferably someone in my lap but no more or less than what you will allow me to do to you."

"Smooth talked." Stiles stood up and waited for Peter to stand as well before he slipped his arm into Peter's and motioned for him to head that way with his hand holding the water bottle.

Peter could feel many eyes on him, and when he entered the back with Stiles, Chris was smirking.

"You are going to need to make a claim on him, or someone else will try and seduce you out of him," Chris whispered loud enough that Peter could hear him. Peter nodded his head.

"Oh, this looks fun," Stiles said when they were down the hall quite a bit.

Each of the rooms on this floor was smaller, made for more intimate feeling exhibitions. The sub-basement had a full auditorium, and it was where most of the classes that Chris had people teaching took place unless it was a small group. Those happened in a room on the floor above where some more classes happened on rope tying and the like. Peter had trained in New York, and while he used to do classes on occasion, he worked too much now that he didn't like it as much as he used to. Peter had done much like Stiles and his magic. He went to college and learned all he could about being a Dom at the same time.

Peter figured he would ask about where Stiles learned submission. Not every area of the country had a facility like this where one could learn it. There were some that learned totally online and then found clubs where they could be safe. Others went to those clubs. Peter knew some about Stiles, his father did talk about him a lot, but Noah was secretive about Stiles as well. Peter now understood how he needed to protect Stiles.

Stiles led Peter into the room and over to one of the over-sized chairs along the back. The room wasn't anywhere near full, but there were a few other couples in there as well as a few on their own. It was an extended bit of play; it seemed as the couples in the room were well on their way to orgasm.

Peter settled into the chair and waved for Stiles to join him. Stiles draped himself into Peter's lap, his legs on either side of Peter's to give himself support.

"Rules?" Peter whispered into Stiles' ear.

"You can touch anywhere above the clothes and on my stomach under the shirt but no higher."

"May I ask why no higher?"

"I'm enjoying my nipples being freshly pierced, and if you touch them, I'll come long before I want to."

"Aren't you a delight," Peter said.

"Hmm, not many agree with that," Stiles said. He moved a little, putting his ass right over Peter's cock, grinding down into Peter a little.

"You said I could play anywhere above the clothes," Peter said as he reached up to rub the pad of his thumb over Stiles' nipple. There was, however, no feel of flesh there. It was like he was rubbing over a smooth glass dome. "Sneaky."

"Just the pain of my shirt rubbing while walking here would have got me off, Peter," Stiles said. The way that he said Peter made it sound like a challenge. Like he was taunting Peter with his name instead of Sir or Master.

Peter had never heard his name sound like that before.

"I'll have fun learning about that later." Peter nipped at Stiles' ear, and then the next round of the exhibition started. He focused on the Domme, who was standing behind her Sub after making sure that he was fine.

It took about two minutes to learn what kind of tease Stiles was. He was barely moving, but it was enough that Peter wanted to do a hell of a lot more than let him just rut like that. Peter slipped his hand under Stiles' shirt, holding him close. He let his claws slip out just a little and heard the intake of breath from Stiles. The scent of him changed. Peter hadn't even noticed too much what was Stiles and what was the others. He tended to ignore his nose as much as possible while in the club.

Peter tucked his nose in and inhaled deeply, Stiles smelled wonderful. There was something earthy and spicy about him at the same time. There was something under that, though, almost like ozone from a lightning strike.

Peter held on tighter, stopping Stiles from moving at all. He drew his claws across his skin, giving him a little pain but nothing that would draw blood. The moan that Stiles let out from it was downright delicious.

"So, do you want me to play?" Peter asked. He glanced at the couple on display, and the sounds of the paddle landing were enough for Peter. Unless he was doing the play, he wasn't that interested outside of listening. He was happy with that though, it meant that he could pay attention to whoever he was with. Peter laid his palm over Stiles' jeans, they were tight but not tight enough to cause him issues, which Peter liked. He knew that Stiles was into pain play, but he never saw a reason why clothes should cause pain like that.

"Yes."

"What do you consent to?" Peter asked.

"Um," Stiles said.

Peter leaned up enough that he could see that Stiles' eyes were closed, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips before biting at the lower one. He rutted up into Peter's hand.

"You can touch and take me out. Handjob. I'll return the favor if you want."

"Your hands are enticing." Peter looks down at the one that it splayed on the chair's arm. Stiles was already not touching, which made Peter very happy. "Long fingers. Maybe I'll have you finger fuck me to orgasm once before you get to even get out of a cage."

Stiles whimpered at that, and his body jerked. It seemed like he liked that idea. Peter really did as well. He didn't use cages often on his Subs, but there were times where locking them away seemed like a good idea. They would discuss it, and everything else more before Peter even thought about it. He had a list of his yes, maybes, and noes that he would give to Stiles, and he assumed that Stiles would as well. They would go over both lists together, possibly over the phone, to stop them from doing anything more than phone sex.

Stiles' scent kicked up again, and a few heads looked back at them even though they were quiet. Peter grinned at a few Doms who were alone that glared at them. Mostly they were glaring at Peter, and he knew it. He was more than pleased with there being people who were upset that he had gotten Stiles this far. Peter wondered if Stiles had been looking for him. He couldn't remember if Stiles had known about his predilection for BDSM before Peter had stopped living with Talia while in college and moved into his own place when he had come back to Beacon Hills full time. He hadn't gone around the house much outside of family dinners. Stiles wasn't at those given that he wasn't actually family. Though now that was going to change.

Talia had gotten used to his string of Subs. Peter wasn't looking forward to her knowing that he was with someone who was as old as his second to youngest niece, but Peter didn't care for ages outside of someone being legal.

Peter opened up Stiles' jeans slowly enough that he was sure just that was going to make the young man orgasm. Stiles was so wet already that his underwear was sopping. "How wet do you get?"

"Almost enough to not need lube to fuck me but definitely enough to where you don't have to use lube to jerk me off."

"I like that." Peter got Stiles' cock out, and he felt the warmth of it, it was slick and spreading that around made Stiles wiggle. It was something that felt unintentional. Like he couldn't even stop it if he tried. "How long since you'd had a partner?"

"No one long term since grad school. So two years. I did that at Yale as well." Stiles dropped his head back onto Peter's shoulder, his light gasps at Peter jerking his cock music to Peter's ears. "I had a short term contract with a guy there to see if we were good together. I thought we were, and he didn't. Since then, no one other than those I've taken to the upper rooms here. No one-" Stiles cut off with a moan, and Peter heard the creak of the chair's arm. "I'm gonna-please."

"Let go," Peter whispered, blowing across Stiles' sweaty neck.

Stiles came with a cry, and the scent of his release smelled more like the spice and the ozone than earthy. When Peter was done jerking him off, Stiles slumped down into him. There was a scent change, and Peter smelled something else coming out in the Sub. Peter inhaled, and he was able to place it. Petrichor. Like a storm that had passed.

Peter used his clean hand to hold Stiles still while he rocked into him to follow him into orgasm. Stiles was slipping into some kind of subspace already. Just from that. It wasn't deep, but Peter didn't want to pull him out of it at all. Peter came a few thrusts later and smiled into Stiles' neck. Peter tucked Stiles back into his pants and closed them up as much as possible, given how limp Stiles was. Peter had not become this attached to a Sub in such a short time. There was a lot to work on between them, as evidence by the fact that they would have to get to know each other. But this, Stiles going into subspace told Peter one thing, he was on the edge of a drop. Stiles seemed like a once bitten, twice shy kind of guy.

"Here," Chris said as he stepped up with a damp hand towel.

Peter took the towel and cleaned his hand up. He wasn't going to take Stiles' cock out again to clean him up even if he felt like it. He wasn't pushing.

"I have a room upstairs if you can get him up there."

"Sure," Peter said. He always had a room and never had to pay. It was an agreement between them since Chris' family tried to kill all of Peter's once. Chris had never said it was why, but Peter assumed when Chris told him to shut up.

"I'll escort you as well." Chris looked up at the stage where the curtain was pulled.

Peter had not even noticed that the Domme and Sub had stopped. He had been too focused on Stiles. He followed him to the elevator that took them up several floors. It was the more secure wing where Chris had his friends stay. There was more in the rooms, more toys, a bigger bed, less security. Peter liked it, though, as the room smelled like him. He had stayed more than a few nights over the years when work was too tiring to drive all the way home. Even as a Werewolf, he got tried as hell from idiots in court all day long.

"You normally notice when I enter a room, and you didn't this time. What exactly did you do?" Chris asked.

"Handjob."

Chris snorted and waved for Peter to head into the room. The door was shut, and Peter laid Stiles down on the bed before cuddling in behind him. He was warm enough to keep Stiles warm without a blanket, but he didn't want to make Stiles too warm with the addition of a blanket.

It wasn't long before Stiles was coming out. He rubbed his face on the bed for a few seconds before lifting it up.

"Peter?" Stiles asked.

Peter tightened his arm around Stiles' waist.

"Oh, a private room. Yay. I'm going to sleep."

"You don't need to get home?"

"Nah got the day off tomorrow. I nearly went postal on someone at work today, and it was because they were trying to tell my boss that I wasn't doing over half of the work that I do. That he was the one doing it. So I proved him wrong on every single facet, and so now he's doing my work tomorrow and Friday. I have to at least log in on Friday and check everything over before it goes live on the website."

"So...graphic and website design?"

"Yeah. I'm the youngest head they have ever had. I started to work there as an intern during my freshman year and kept moving up the ladder. I was in a fully paid position before my sophomore year, and by the time I graduated, I was just under the guy who runs the department. He left, and they just moved me into the position a year ago. The guy who tried to lie was never even in the running for that position. His work is lackluster at best. My firm runs websites for many high powered people, and they don't want someone like him handling it. When I was still an intern, I had a website up I was designing for one of my low-level classes. I was allowed an hour break in the evenings on weekends to eat and do homework. One of the clients saw the website and demanded that I be the one to design their new layout and everything. So the projects I had been working on were shuttered off to other Interns, and then I was given free rein.

"I had to call a guy who makes a few million a day to have him look at it. He didn't care that I was calling him in the evening after classes and on the weekends. He respected that I was in school and didn't want my work on his website to make me fail. It took me two months and a lot of tears, but I learned a lot. The bonus that I was given directly from the client to my company and then to me for the job because he loved it so much paid for a year of my schooling. I was working on scholarships and a trust fund. I didn't put it to college but to my needs, an apartment and such."

"Sounds like something to do. I take that your scholarships and trust paid for everything else?"

"Yeah. I was more than happy to keep those where they were. I was the only person allowed direct contact with that website, and with that came a bonus each month. It wasn't nearly as intensive, but it made filing my taxes a little hard, so when I could, I took a class on that as well."

Peter hummed at that. He had taken a college class to make sure he could handle his own taxes, but in the past few years, he had been having a CPA handle all of that.

"So, what did you do with that?"

"Paid someone to teach me how to submit. I love my job, I love the schooling that I went through."

Peter could hear a "but" coming up, and he just waited. They were veritable strangers. He had no right to demand anything from Stiles.

"I'm going to be telling you this anyway if this goes further, and I want it to. My mother died when I was young, and Dad had a lot on his plate. Newly elected Sheriff who didn't have anything to prove really as he had won by a landslide, so the county trusted him."

"I remember Greg talking about how your father worked too much for having a child who was not a teenager at home," Peter said.

"Yeah, I love my dad. I never want him to not be around, but I grew up fast, and I grew up hard. I grew up at the station. The deputies helped me with homework. It's why I couldn't be anything but the best in school. It's why I don't slack off when I am working."

Peter understood, and there were many that thought that Peter would be the same way. He wasn't. He didn't like to give up control, but he got the relaxation he needed when caring for a Sub.

"You were the parent long before you had to be," Peter said.

"Something like that. I took care of the house, somewhat. We had a cleaner who came in and did a lot of it, but I kept the food stocked, cooked, and did my own laundry. Dad did his own, at least. Something about his kid taking care of his underwear long before he was in diapers."

"Sleep, Stiles," Peter said.

"I can stay? And you'll stay?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Peter said. Nothing would move him from this bed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss or slap Chris for introducing him to Stiles.

* * *

Peter read over the contract again as he waited on the edge of the green to tee off. He heard someone coming up behind him and put his phone into his golf bag. He smelled the aftershave before Noah even got close. Peter figured that magic hated him.

"Noah," Peter said.

"Peter. Lovely day out, isn't it?" Noah asked.

Peter turned to actually look at him. He knew that tone.

"And what have I done?" Peter asked.

"There are a few who think that I don't know every aspect of my son's life. There are also those that think that I need to be told everyone that they see him with. Or who drops him off at home at six in the morning. I just wanted to make you aware so that you didn't freak out if old ladies started to glare at you. They think my son is the paragon of virtue instead of someone who goes to a BDSM club."

Peter wasn't sure what to say to that. There were those in town that knew about Permanent Marks and those that didn't. As Sheriff, Noah knew, but Peter wasn't aware that Noah knew that Stiles went there.

"I see."

"Don't look shocked. He doesn't discuss anything about it with me, but he does check in with me after he gets home. Last night he told me he was staying in a room at the club. He called me this morning when he got home as well. Before he joined, I checked out the place, on the legal side. Argent is more than willing to call us when he has someone who needs to be handled legally. I have no issues with the place at all. He told me when he first found out that he leaned a way that was not the normal of the rest of society. First, with his orientation and then with his submissive leanings as he called it. I don't understand it fully, but it doesn't hurt him, and he needs it. I've looked it up, and I understand why he needs it just not...how it came to be. I love my son, though."

"That's good." Peter wasn't sure what to say. He really wasn't. He wanted this to be over.

"So you going out alone?" Noah asked.

"Yes."

"Good. We can pair up, make the walk more enjoyable. He's not told me about a Dom since he's been home. So I would like to get to know the Dom version of you. What are your plans as far as collars and such."

Peter really wanted to drop to his knees and pray, but that would look bad to Noah.

"Of course," Peter said.

"I don't want to know anything sexual, Peter. Just...I know that there are some Doms to play fast and loose with Subs. There are Subs who do the same with Doms."

"I've been looking for a long time for a Sub to wear my collar and eventually a wedding ring. I don't play around with that."

"Good."

"You don't have an issue with my age?"

"His mother and I were eight years apart, and even in high school, he never got along with anyone enough to date them more than once. College was the same. I lived in fear of him telling me he took up with a professor. I know my son, Peter. It wasn't until he was going off to college, and I saw the way that he was taking care of himself with no floundering that I had dropped the ball on that. He'll never be happy with someone his age. They are not mature enough, and fifteen years isn't that bad. At least you aren't my age."

"So, the old ladies of Beacon Hills will be cursing me for corrupting your son?" Peter asked. He walked up to get ready to tee off. The other group was far enough ahead of them that he figured that if he and Noah took their time, they would be fine. Thursday mornings were the slow time for the Beacon Hills Country Club golf course. It's why Peter went there every Thursday, court case willing. He figured that was why Noah had come out as well.

The golf game went peacefully, with Peter beating Noah by a small margin. It was enough to feed Noah's ego but not make Noah think that Peter let him do it. Which he did. Peter could have gotten a lower stroke for each of the holes they were on. Noah was also a smart enough man to know that there was no way he would ever beat Peter without Peter allowing it to happen.

"Stiles tells me you are taking him out on a date tonight. I'm glad. He's not been on one in a very long time."

"Yes, I'm taking him to First Bite."

"Ah, going for the all-out wooing him, huh?" Noah asked.

"Yes. I know he likes diner food, and I don't mind that, but it's part of me to want to care, and good food from good places is part of that."

"He'll be very happy with that. He likes being taken care of. He likes to care for his friends and me, but he needs someone whose job it is to take care of him."

"How much will I need to monitor his work? He works from home."

"He's good about cutting off at clocking off time. If he had a big project and will be working overtime, he's pretty good about letting me know. We have dinner every Sunday evening at either his place or mine. You are welcome to join us whenever he wants you to. He's well aware that we know each other."

"Security?" Peter asked.

"He can handle that on his own. He's well aware of how rare he is and what that can mean, especially for some Doms who want to own their Subs. I guess he hasn't told you?"

"I can guess by a few things that he's one of the top five rarest magic users but the one? No."

Noah laughed and clasped Peter on the shoulder with a shake. "You are going to have fun chasing him."

"I bet I will."

* * *

Stiles looked in the mirror as he finished tying the knot in his tie. He knew that they were going someplace fancy and that a tie wasn't required. However, Stiles knew that this knot on the tie would keep drawing Peter's attention to his unadorned neck but also to skin that was not marked up by him.

Peter was a Werewolf, an Alpha one at that. Stiles wasn't worried about that part at all. The Alpha. Peter's human teeth would do nothing to him, and the only thing that his Werewolf teeth would do would make marks that would take a while to heal, even with Stiles' runes all over his body to heal him up from playing. He rubbed his thumb over his nipple and felt that tug on his hoop that he had put in. He went ahead and let them heal up so that he could change out the original and that the pain was gone.

"Answer the door!" a voice yelled before they knocked.

Stiles sighed and walked over to open the door. He looked at Cora standing there. She was scowling, but it was her pleased one. Between her and Derek, there was a lot of face reading going on.

"Derek told me you went up to the private rooms with a Dom last night and refused to tell me who it was."

"And you thought you would come over and demand to know?" Stiles asked.

Cora pushed past Stiles and went right into the kitchen. Stiles loved his loft apartment. Derek was a few floors above, and it was enough to make his father happy, despite the neighborhood not being gentrified yet. There were a lot of people living in the building, and none of them were horrible. Cora had a fancy apartment downtown as she worked for the family law firm.

"Well, you never last long before telling me. Besides, I also heard from a little bird that your father was talking about you going on a date."

"You need to stop talking to Lydia, and she needs to stop talking to her husband."

"I wanna see your hot Dom!" Cora shouted. She smiled though after saying it.

"Well, he will be here in about fifteen minutes, knowing him right on the dot. Bleach is in the kitchen under the sink but also in the bathroom in the cupboard."

"For what?"

"Your eyes and brain."

Cora looked confused, and Stiles wasn't going to tell her anything else. She talked about her day and how her uncle had not been there, but she was used to that given it was his golfing day. Stiles laughed. If Peter had been in the office, he probably would have been either better or worse than normal bastard to make up for how he was happy.

Stiles had heard Cora and Derek talking about Peter a few times and the Subs that he had brought home. It had been part of why he had even thought about life at all, really. He looked into it, and then from there, it was a dive of all of the Internet's kinky parts. He was happy that he had as he had known for a long time that he wasn't anything like his parents. He had found his people, and it had all been on accident.

For about two years, Stiles had thought that Derek was his kind of Dom, but after seeing him in the club and seeing how he was in there, Stiles knew that he wasn't. Derek was too soft, and Stiles needed someone stronger. Peter had come out of nowhere. Stiles hadn't been thinking about him at all, really for any part of it.

The first night that Stiles had gone to the club when it wasn't a Wednesday, he had just gone to want to be around people like him. He hadn't been planning on doing anything with anyone. Just taking comfort that he wasn't going to be judged for being there. Then he had seen Peter with a man who looked to be a few years younger than Peter. It hadn't taken long for Stiles to watch the way Peter was with the man. He was stern but caring and later when they had been watching the exhibition in the underground room, Peter had been focused on the man while the man had watched what was going on.

"So, what's he like?" Cora asked.

Stiles grinned before he walked over to grab his suit jacket. He slipped it on and then grabbed his shoes that were on the chair. His bedroom wasn't actually closed off as the whole apartment outside of the bathroom was open. He had a wall of bookcases that worked well as a break for his office, but other than that, one could stand and see everything. His closet was recessed, but he didn't need much—enough suits for work and then his regular clothes.

"He's handsome. Older than me, but you aren't shocked by that."

"No. You've not dated anyone within five years of you in the entire time you've been dating after high school. What else?"

"Kind, he was gentle with me but didn't mind letting me know he had claws."

"Wolf?"

"Yes. Alpha."

"Damn. There isn't a lot in the area. Mom, Derek, and Uncle Peter, but Peter knows more of them. He keeps an eye. With your father and his iron hold on Beacon County, it attracts a lot of Alphas to settle Packs here."

"I know."

"So, what else?"

"Well, he got me into subspace without taking me down the normal way. Though it's been a while since I've been with someone I trust as much as I do him."

"Why do you trust him?"

Stiles felt Peter walk across the wards that protected the building. The Hales all had free passes, but he knew when they crossed over. He grinned at Cora. "He's here. You wanna open the door while I get my shoes on?" Stiles held up his dress shoes. He walked over to his chair that he settled in to put his dress shoes on as Cora walked to the door.

"Why is that...STILES!" Cora yelled as she jerked the door open.

"Hello, darling Cora," Peter purred.

"Eww. Just...I hate you, Stilinski!"

"At least I didn't tell you more. Like I said, you know where the bleach is."

"I need more than brain bleach. Do not call me!" Cora pushed past Peter, and even Stiles could hear her bitching as she moved down the hall.

"Just had to torture her?" Peter asked.

"No. She is the one that asked if you were handsome. She also likes to hear about the kinky things that I do, and even though I said little, she's now thinking about the kinky things we will be getting up to. So did you read it over?"

"Yes." Peter held up the paper that he had printed out.

"Any changes?"

"A few but not ones that I think you'll care too much about. Your list nearly matches mine by the way as far as yeses, maybes, and noes. A few different, but I'm sure you read that over as well."

"Yes, so changes?" Stiles held out his hand, and Peter passed over the contract. There were flags on the few things that were there. He found the first and cocked his head to the side. He had never had a Dom want to know every day when he was done with work and when he was starting. "Why?"

"I will never control your work ever. I won't demand you take a day off unless you are ill or worn out for one reason or another, but I also know that my job and your job are very different on how things are handled. When I am in court, I will text you that and when I get out as well. I would like to know when you are starting your work since there is no standard time, according to your father."

"No, I have a two hours period where I can log in at any time. If I have appointments, I can log in earlier as long as my direct boss is made aware. Some days I will work a little longer before clocking out so I can take a half-day on Thursdays. This week you know that it's different. I normally work ten to twelve hour days on the first three days of the week and then whatever time I have left on Thursdays. I like my three day weekends. My workday normally starts around seven, but we can play with that a little when we play. I don't mind four ten hours days, either if needed. I rarely actually take a lunch break as I have meals I heat up and eat while going through my emails. I tend to block out everything, so don't be shocked if I don't respond to your texts about going into and out of court."

"That's fine. I don't need your attention on that. I just like for you to know."

"I can text when I start work and when I end it. I am on call at all times for major issues with a few websites, the main part of that are the accounts like I told you about. Ones that I take care of their websites wholly." Stiles looked at the contract to see that Peter was going to be paying for meals. Stiles initialed there as well as the one before. He didn't care about who paid. Many Doms like to feel like they were the ones who held power when it came to that. For someone like Peter, it was his way caring for Stiles.

Punishment hadn't been touched, but then they had texted about that and talked while Peter had entered it in after they had talked. Peter would never use his friends or his father and not seeing them as a punishment. Stiles put his initials where all of the clauses said that he needed to. This was not nearly as detailed of a contract as they would do if Stiles took his collar. This was so that they both understood where they stood on this.

The only added clause was one that Stiles should have thought about. Peter would see him as Pack. He would not like others touching him, but then Stiles didn't like people touching him.

"Family is different, yours and mine. I know that Spencer is cuddly with you and that Cora will stay over and seeing your set up, I have to assume she stays in your bed."

"Yes. I don't flirt to make people jealous. I don't cheat. I don't play those kinds of silly games. My attention will be wholly on you if we are anywhere as a couple, outside of probably going to dinner with anyone else from your family. Everyone at work already knows not to touch me as I don't like it, and I don't shake hands. I make that well known. Asshole in high school turned me off of that."

"Yes, Cora told me about someone breaking your hands and three fingers?"

"Yes, he finally grew up, learned that he was sublimating a lot of things. I'm sure you've seen him at Marks with his Dom."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Oh, wait...he also works with you. Well, he's low on the totem pole, but given his father is one-third of the names on the side of the building."

"Jackson?" Peter asked.

Stiles nodded his head. He initialed the last addition and then signed the bottom before Peter took the paper and the pen, adding his. His initials were already all over the pages. He smiled and handed the pages back. He trusted that Peter would get him a copy of it.

"Thank you," Peter said. He leaned over and kissed Stiles' forehead. Stiles waited for him to back up before he stood so he could loop his arms over Peter's shoulders. "Your father told me that you are touch starved."

"Hmm, I always am when I am not with someone long term. Which is too much for my father. He understands enough to know that it's not good to be alone for a long time, but I just can't move from Dom to Dom like some Subs can. I just...need a connection. Trust is a big part of it."

"I never thought much of the wards that are on this building. Derek said he paid well for it to be warded well, and I assumed it was all that. Now I wonder who did the warding and what they slipped in?"

"I was the one who did the warding, and Derek knows full well what is here."

"Hmm." Peter hummed before he brushed his lips over Stiles' forehead. "I ought to spank you."

"No one would be shocked if I earned it already. I'm a mouthy shit."

"Yes, well, what I mean is that your neck is drawing my eyes too much. I don't even want to know when you learned how to tie that knot."

"Oh, it's one of the first ones. I needed to know how to do it myself not long after I started to have to dress in suits as an intern. Even normal people can't keep their eyes off of my neck when I wear this suit and tie."

"I'm going to mark you there." Peter nuzzled in at his neck, inhaling deep the scent of Stiles. He wasn't wearing anything that would mask his natural scent. It was going to drive Peter nuts. Stiles knew how to make sure that he didn't offend a werewolf's nose, but it worked against Peter as Stiles's smell was something that just did it for Peter. Stiles had learned that after their first night together. A former lover of his had been a werewolf, but he hadn't scented Stiles nearly as much as Peter had.

"I bet you are. My boss called today and told me to take tomorrow off as well and come back Monday. We will be having a short meeting. I guess the guy pissed them off, and he had to do a lot of work. I do have to log in and double-check that the new website build goes off fine when it loads Friday at seven am. I can do that from my laptop, though, and I had it ready to go."

"You take your laptop out with you?" Peter asked.

"Not always, but I have a desktop here in the corner in my office. I'll show you around when you bring me back tomorrow." Stiles stepped back when Peter let him go. "Unless I'm not going home with you tonight?" Stiles asked.

"No, you are. I just assumed work laptops have to stay home."

"No. I go out and about and work a lot when I do work at home. The rooftop is wonderful. We made sure that my secure Internet makes it up there with a few boosters along the way. During the summer, I sometimes just live out there. Derek checks on me regularly. Do you have a place like that where I can work outside at your place?"

"I do." Peter smiled before he reached out for the backpack that Stiles had packed with his work things as well as clothes. "Ready?"

"Sure thing." Stiles picked up his cellphone and slipped it into his pocket before he waved for Peter to lead the way.

Stiles locked up, and when he turned around, he wasn't shocked to see Derek there.

"He staying with you?" Derek asked.

Stiles didn't worry about Derek asking. Stiles always told him when he was not staying for a night so that the werewolf didn't worry if he woke up and Stiles wasn't in the building. Derek had attached himself to Stiles, and they were good friends, not near siblings, but something like it. Or that was what Stiles thought. He figured that Derek didn't have an issue with Stiles starting something with Peter, given that Derek hadn't stopped them the night in the club.

"Yes."

Derek looked at Stiles.

"I'll check in when I wake up. I have to check on the new site launch around seven."

Derek nodded his head, and then he looked at Peter. He didn't say a single word, but Stiles was pretty sure that Peter had just been warned away from hurting him at all. Well, at least no more pain than Stiles wanted. Despite Derek being a very good Dom, Stiles had no interest in him. He was very, very soft in his domination of people. Stiles had watched him with Subs before when he was unattached and needed something a little more intimate than watching random people in the club. A few times, Stiles had joined in but had never been touched by Derek sexually. Usually, it was the Sub that Derek had for the night or however long their contract specified getting Stiles off. Usually, with his or her mouth.

"We still on for brunch on Sunday?" Stiles asked.

"Sure. Bring Peter," Derek said as he walked toward the stairs that would take him up to his loft. He pressed a kiss to Stiles' cheek and rubbed his thumb over his pulse point. Stiles chuckled and shoved at him. Derek wasn't a dick, just reminding Peter that there were more Hales than him who liked Stiles. Derek stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back with a wicked grin on his face. "Are you going to bring him to dinner on Sunday?"

"I was planning on it. Why?"

"Don't tell. I'll make sure that Cora doesn't as well. Just tell Mom you are bringing your newest Sub. She'll get flustered on making sure that no one stares."

"You and Cora are the light of my life," Peter said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Cora's already making plans to arrive at the same time as Peter and let them think that Peter's Sub is running late and then settling Stiles into the spot that the Sub would sit at the table beside Peter and watch them all lose their collective minds."

Stiles laughed at that. He could have a lot of fun with that. He would enjoy it, and it would even be better if he could get his father to come. Talia liked to talk to him at meals, and Stiles figured he could get his father to get invited.

* * *

First Bite was one of the places in town that helped start building the town back up when Gregory Hale had first opened it. He had studied under a few different very famous chefs and had been away from home so when he had come and opened up his restaurant, it hadn't taken long for the locals to check it out and then word had spread, and for the past near-decade, there was a six-month waiting list. Stiles had eaten there twice. The first he had waited for six months for the reservation, and when he had made the next one, the hostess had figured out it was him and got him in a lot quicker. Stiles didn't mind using his friendship with the Hales, but he hadn't really been that comfortable considering that he had thought that someone else had been bumped off. Then he found out that there was always an empty table for family and he had been put there on the date.

The smell of the place was perfect to Stiles. He sometimes loved just walking past the restaurant when they were prepping for the day. Stiles had the money now to eat there when he wanted, but he didn't like taking the family table all that much.

Stiles got out of Peter's car and let the man escort him inside. Greg was the only person who worked in the restaurant. The Hale kids had all worked there in some fashion while in high school, but now that they were all in college or out, they were working on their own jobs. So Peter was going to have to buy his brother-in-law's silence on that front to be able to pull off the family dinner. Peter didn't even stop at the hostess station but escorted Stiles right to their table. There wasn't a reserved sign on it, but there was already a bottle of wine chilling. Stiles frowned at it. If they were going to be doing anything that involved sex, he wasn't drinking that, and if they weren't, Stiles was going to be going home.

The label on the wine told Stiles that it wasn't a standard wine. It was one of the classier witch wines. It was made with magic, and it only got witches drunk; anyone else could drink it, even Stiles and not feel a thing, but it had a good taste. Stiles let Peter help him into his chair and push him in before he walked around the table.

"So, since you chose the wine, I assume that you have chosen the meal as well?" Stiles asked.

"Of course. It's nothing that is on the actual menu. Gregory knows that I am bringing my newest Sub with me tonight, and he agreed to help me seduce them. Though I think that a few of the choices that I made had him thinking that I had gone insane. I figure that he'll know why as soon as he sees you."

"You are having him make those curly fries that he made for my sixteenth birthday party, aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"You'll have to find out when the food gets here."

Stiles nodded his head, and he looked down at the table to get himself set up. He wasn't nearly as fancy as Peter, but he knew which bits of silverware to eat with. He had eaten at a few meals with visiting dignitaries from other Packs, and he knew how to not embarrass himself. He didn't figure that Peter would mind if he made a few faux pas, though. Stiles laid his napkin over his lap and took a sip of his water. It was not cold enough for his tastes, so he drew a symbol on the glass, and it started to chill down more. His magic was based on belief, the knowledge that he knew he could do it. He had learned like others, though, and so he made sure that he had that basis down before he had started to do more crazy stuff.

"There is one thing that I would like to discuss," Stiles said as he looked at Peter, pulling in Peter's eyes to him. Peter was just finishing laying his napkin on his lap, and he was starting to grab the wine to fill their glasses. His eyes locked onto Stiles'.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"I can heal up just like you," Stiles started.

"Oh, do tell?" Peter asked.

"Do you remember when Cora was worried about me after the car wreck when I was nineteen?"

"Yes, she wanted to rush to your school and see you. She nearly had the money from her parents to get to you."

"And I told her that I was fine and even sent the medical report to get her to stop. Yes. Well, I wasn't actually fine at all. The medical report was after I had healed myself. For the consideration of the case made against the guy who hit me while driving drunk, I waited until all of the medical issues had been documented, and the cops had what they needed to heal myself. I did it under the supervision of the doctors, and they checked me out afterward."

"You are human, a magic-user, but still Human." Peter looked, really confused.

"Yes. I am a Spark, Peter."

Peter nodded his head and then stopped, his eyes widening. Sparks were rare. Stiles knew of only five others across the world at the moment.

"I see. That's...no wonder you don't have it on your paperwork at Marks."

"Yes. Few know this about me. Derek and Cora do just because Derek's a nosy asshole and Cora, I never even thought of not telling her. Not even your sister knows. I wanted to make sure that I could take care of myself before the world found out. As to my healing, there are old runes and sigils from civilizations that are long dead about healing their more powerful magic users. I was able to find such a book. The runes I have on my body only react to my magic. I feed them, and they heal me up. They do not do it without me having to activate them, most of the time. They will respond to my father's touch as well for emergencies. I've debated adding Derek and Cora to that list."

"I can see why."

"There is one other thing that I do with them though, when I am in a long term relationship with someone."

"And that is?"

"Make the runes react to them and only them. I can make them not respond to me anymore without intent. Meaning I would have to use them to break the spell before, and then I would heal up."

"You would do that for me?"

"If you wanted. The bleeding runes would work no matter what so that I could never lose enough blood to pass out or die, that is not negotiable. I like blood play on occasion, but I'm not stupid. Even my healing runes will stop me from dying of like brain damage and stuff without me needing to touch them. It's just better that way."

"I agree. And what would it take to get them to respond only to me?" Peter asked.

Stiles could see the lust in his eyes, and this was why Stiles had done this. His runes made it so that he could play more and more often. He loved the feel of the pain that sometimes came with letting his body not heal after play. The feel of his skin as it moved with welts on it. The ache of his jaw after giving a blow job. The kind of hurts that reminded him of what he had done the night before.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"And how long would you wait before doing that?"

"We can do it at any point you feel comfortable. I'm in a contract with you. I would give it over to you right now if it didn't require my suit jacket and shirt coming off and some of your blood. You are not unknown to me, Peter. You would never hurt me in a way that would require my runes to heal me up without needing to be activated. You are a good man, a good Dom. Chris never would have pushed you my way if you weren't. I've heard Derek talking about you as well. That you are hot, as sin doesn't hurt at all. I think that we can have a lot of fun even from the start. Being a wolf, you would know when-" Stiles stopped as he saw Greg heading toward them. He tipped his head, and Peter turned to look.

Greg stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was at the table with Peter. Stiles just gave him a smile. Greg looked utterly flummoxed. He started walking again and came up to the table, setting down the tray of appetizers before he looked at Stiles. "Cora has never told anyone that you play."

"No, she keeps my secrets. Derek and Cora both know. They also know that I am here tonight with Peter. Derek is my check-in as my father would not be the best at it."

"No, I can see that, and you are here...without..." Greg looked at Peter.

"I can push off Doms, even ones who are family of my friends without too much issue. He's seducing me like every good wolf should do," Stiles said as he grinned at Peter.

"And you are coming to dinner Sunday night?"

"Oh, yes. I was hoping that you would keep that secret."

"Talia and the rest are going to blow their minds. Peter, you are going golfing with me to make up for this."

"Of course."

Stiles bit his lip to stop laughing at the look of disdain on Peter's face. Peter hated golfing with Greg. It was well known by nearly the entire town. It was going to make for an interesting Thursday the next week.

"I'll leave you to eat. At least the weird items you asked for now make sense." Greg clasped Peter on the shoulder, but he didn't touch Stiles like he normally would. The one concession to him knowing that Peter's wolf wouldn't like it. Unlike Derek, who, while a Dom, had no interest in Stiles. Greg didn't either, but there was a difference as Derek was blood family, and Greg wasn't fully. There were many intricacies of werewolf life that Stiles knew well, and it would help him navigate this without pissing off Peter unless he wanted to do that.

Stiles picked up his wine and took a sip. He marked the same rune onto the glass that he had on his water glass so that the wine stayed at a perfect temperature for him.

Dinner went by in a flash, and there were several items that Greg had cooked before at family dinners that Stiles loved. He was full but not stuffed after their dessert had been consumed. The meal was delightful, and Peter had been a perfectly seductive Dom during the entire thing. Stiles was looking forward to what was next. He was happy to see what Peter wanted to do to him first.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I need to stop at the bathroom first, though."

Peter nodded his head and stood up when Stiles did. He didn't move to step over to him, and Stiles rewarded him by walking to him and kissing his cheek before heading to the bathrooms. There were several in the place scattered all around. All single stalls that could be locked and used by anyone. There were no men's or women's just simple bathrooms. Stiles loved it as he didn't have to worry about someone seeing his runes on his lower body that were scattered when he was using a urinal.

There was no one waiting outside when Stiles stepped out of the bathroom. He looked in the mirror that was on the wall and fixed his hair a little bit. He smiled at himself. He looked happy for the first time in a long time. He had a feeling that Peter was the kind of Dom that he could see himself submitting to a collar from. He really hoped that he could. He ached for that kind of permanence. Stiles was glad though that he had never looked at Peter like that before now. He was finally in a place in his life where he was settled enough that nothing would be out of desperation. He wanted that constant that a Dom gave, but he wasn't seeking shelter under that Dom. He was standing on his own two feet.

"There is a door seven steps back toward the exit," Peter said.

Stiles looked at where Peter was leaning against the wall a few feet away from him. He looked to where the door was and saw that it said authorized personnel only. Stiles looked back at Peter with a raised eyebrow.

"In there you go, Stiles. I find that I want my real dessert now instead of after you've tortured me with your scent of arousal in my car. Go."

Stiles walked to the door and opened it, finding that it wasn't locked. Stiles assumed that Peter unlocked it while Stiles was in the bathroom and just waited. It was an office of some kind. It didn't look like it was much used, though. There was no computer inside, even if there was no dust anywhere. He grinned as he heard the door shut and the door lock.

"What is this?" Stiles asked.

"Greg's old office. He still uses it to interview prospective employees. It's also known as an area where staff can slip away on breaks and not be bothered. There is nothing important in here besides blank files for employees and that kind of thing. Though what it does have is a locked door and a wall that only connects to dry storage, where no one on staff should be tonight."

"And?" Stiles asked.

"Drop your pants and brace yourself against the wall," Peter said.

Stiles turned around and found the bit of wall that Peter was talking about, and he slipped up to it and leaned against it. He braced his head and reached down to undo his pants. He let them fall down to the floor, and then he braced his hands against it. Peter had not told him to drop his underwear.

Peter growled, and Stiles knew that he had understood that Stiles had followed his words to the letter. Peter walked up behind him and inched his underwear down. They slipped down to land on his pants as they pooled at his ankles. He spread his legs as much as he could, which wasn't much at all. There was the sound of a packet of lube being torn open and then wet fingers at his hole. He groaned as Peter slipped two into him with no warning. It felt good. His fingers were not nearly as long as Stiles,' but they were wider, making all the difference. He bore down as Peter slipped in a third before Stiles was ready. Stiles didn't really need prep at all. He loved the foreplay of it all, but he regularly fucked himself with a dildo after only slicking it up. He loved that feeling of his muscles giving way.

Stiles let his head fall back as Peter slipped his cock into him. It was good. Peter fucked him slow as his body adjusted and Stiles scratched at the walls, thankfully the covering was something that wasn't giving way to his blunt nails. He couldn't find purchase and instead had to just take what Peter gave him. There was only a little domination in this, but it was enough for Stiles. When Peter felt that he was ready, he took a step, and that forced Stiles into the wall. His cock was trapped against his stomach by the cold wall, making him hiss.

Peter's hips kept on thrusting his cock into him as Peter grabbed both of Stiles' hands and drew them behind his back, pressing his chest into the wall more and making him fully dependent on Peter's body to keep him up. Peter crossed Stiles' arms behind his back and had him grab the opposite arm with his hand. When that was done, Peter turned Stiles' head to where Stiles could just see him out of the corner of his eye. Peter kept his body where he wanted it and made Stiles ache with the want of release.

"How does my cock feel?" Peter asked.

"Good, fuck it feels so good," Stiles said.

"Good." Peter started to fuck him harder and faster. "Don't be too quiet. No one will hear us."

Stiles let his lips part, and the moans and groans slip out. He wasn't going to yell or beg, but he could do that. Peter shoved hard into him, and the slight swelling of his cock had Stiles nearly coming, but Peter hadn't told him that he could. He hadn't told him he couldn't, but Stiles wanted to know what Peter would do to get him off. The rustle of fabric had Stiles wondering what Peter was doing, and before he could even think about what he was doing, Peter was pulling out. As soon as he did, he was pressing something into Stiles. It was a small plug. That would stop him from leaking Peter's release into the car on their way back to Peter's place.

Peter didn't step back far at all when he did. He turned Stiles around in a space that was barely big enough or him to do it. Before Stiles could ask if he could come, because he could come at any second, Peter was dropping to his knees. He nosed at Stiles' balls and sucked one into his mouth. "Do you shave?"

"My balls? No. I got treatments to get those hairs removed. I hated the feel of them growing back in. I kept a few places, but my balls and directly around my cock are gone."

"I like it," Peter said before he licked at the head of Stiles' cock.

Stiles was glad as a few Doms had hated it. It was Stiles' body, and it was him who had to care for it. He had a good bit of hair all over but his chest and a few more intimate areas he cleaned of hair so that he didn't have to shave and wax. He loved wax play, and he hated the way that the wax caught in his hair, so the two main areas he liked it, he made sure he didn't have to have clean up on.

"Come when you want," Peter said before he licked up the underside of Stiles' cock and swallowed him down.

Stiles wanted to hold on and make Peter think that he was good at this, that he could hold on, but it had been so long that it was only a few bobs of Peter's head before he was coming. He rocked a little in and out of Peter's mouth as his body tried to thrust in and out, but Peter controlled it, letting Stiles take what he wanted. Stiles hissed in discomfort at the over-stimulation, and Peter stopped, standing up as he did, pulling Stiles' clothes with him. Peter got Stiles back to sorts, including buckling his belt again before he kissed him. Stiles dove into that kiss with fervor. He groaned as Peter dominated the kiss. His cock was already trying to get hard again.

"I'm going to wreck you the first time I get to play hard and how I want."

"You could do that at any point in time," Stiles said.

Peter's hands worked their way under his shirt, undoing Peter's work to get him looking presentable again. His fingers brushed over the runes, and Stiles knew that his fingers could feel the difference in tattooed skin and normal. Stiles knew right where they were, so it was how he found them each and every single time. There were only two on his back, and then the rest were around his hips on the front.

"Soon," Peter promised.

# Chapter 2

Peter looked down at Stiles, who was tapping away at his laptop as he sat on the floor in Peter's apartment. It was Friday night, and a fucking idiot had hacked through the website front for one of the ones that Stiles managed, and he had come to Peter's in a tiff as their plans ha to be changed for the evening. Stiles was working on fixing what had been broken while the rest of the IT worked on tracing the idiot who had hacked the site. Peter wasn't even listening as Stiles talked to the team over the headset that he had. He was reading and enjoying that while Stiles was not focused on him, he was on his knees beside him. While they had only been dating and playing for two weeks, they were already fairly settled together. Weeknights were for dates that usually didn't end in sex but just getting to know each other, but the weekends were their time to do what they wanted. Peter's foot brushed over the runes on Stiles' lower back, one on each side of his body, and Stiles shivered. He didn't look away from the screen, but his lips quirked into a smile, and Peter loved it.

"Okay, I have the site all fixed. You all figure out what the hell kind of loophole this hacker found and get rid of it."

"It's in the base software that is being used," one of the men said over the line.

Peter had already filled out paperwork to ensure that whatever he heard of Stiles' work was never repeated.

"Okay. Is Gerald still in his office?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Mister Stilinski," another said.

"Get it done and text me when you are done. I'll be not available by phone for the rest of the evening, and you don't want my Dom answering the phone if you do call."

"Yes, Sir."

Peter grinned at that. He had met Gerald before, and the man had told him about the time that Stiles had been on vacation and told no one to call, and one of the most uptight people who were working there at the time called, and Stiles had answered while being fucked hard and fast. It was now a rule that if Stiles told people not to call and they called, they got an earful of whatever kinky shit he was up to at the moment. Peter would love to have been at the end of that kind of shit.

Stiles picked up his phone and dialed a new number.

"Stiles," Gerald said on the other end.

"The hack came from the security flaw that I told you about six months ago, and you said nothing would happen. The IT department is working on a patch on our end, but the software is at fault. You get me the money to get what I wanted six months ago and the hours needed to make sure that the IT department gets it all up and running, then my department will get the sites all moved over it, or I am gone. I'll go to Ned's company so fast you'll think I'm a teenager on Prom night."

"I'll get you what you need by next week. Monday, spend the day working on the numbers for time and people needed, and I'll make sure it happens. Sienna is waiting for me to call about the site."

"It's up and running now, and IT will make sure it's secure."

"Expect five thousand in your account tomorrow. She said if you got it up and running in two hours to give that to you. There is another two for each of the techs."

"I'll email you the names of the five guys."

"I've got it here. You enjoy your night. No one will call you. I promise." Gerald was the first to hang up.

Peter had a few kinks, and competence was one of them. He enjoyed smart people who had more than a few brain cells to rub together. He really liked what Stiles had just done, though. That was his boss, and he had all but put him over a barrel. Gerald hadn't seemed too upset at Stiles threatening to leave the company. From what Peter knew, it was only used when Stiles would actually leave. It was a good threat as if Stiles left, there were at least ten accounts, maybe more that would leave as well. Stiles was humble when it came to the accounts that were there for him. Word spread when one was good. Stiles had a knack for doing what the client wanted, even if they didn't know themselves what they really wanted. It was a good thing to have in a job like Stiles had.

Stiles pulled the headset off and relaxed. His whole body changed from rigid and stern to something soft, the man who usually was Peter's gentle and soft Sub. Peter put his book down and moved to sit behind Stiles as he worked on shutting down his laptop in a safe way. He was careful with his tech when he had it anywhere. There was a spot in Peter's office for it, and everything else that Stiles had that was work-related. It's where Stiles' work bag went when he came over for the weekend, and it was where the laptop would go before anything intense happened. Even just leaving the room meant that Stiles put his laptop up. Peter liked that in Stiles. He wasn't too needy that he needed attention over the thought of everything else. He just did what he needed to do to get things clear.

"I'm going to put this up," Stiles said. He didn't move, though.

"Of course," Peter answered, and he leaned back so that Stiles wouldn't bump into him as he got up off the floor.

Stiles picked up the mouse first and turned it off before heading to the office with the laptop and the small stack of papers he had brought with him. It was a template of what the sites looked like, even though Peter hadn't seen him touch them. It was a visual reminder when Stiles didn't need it. Peter loved Stiles' smart brain and how much Peter could turn it off with pleasure. There was little to do while Stiles was gone, so Peter took a sip of the glass of water that was on the coffee table. It had been Stiles', and he had sipped at it while working.

Peter's plans had been a little fluid, but he had planned on doing an intense scene that they didn't have time for now, and Stiles needed something softer than that. He was worked up from work, and it would take too long to get him into the headspace needed for what Peter had planned. Peter hoped that Stiles wouldn't be too upset if they just did a few vanilla things. Not that Stiles would ever complain. The only time he did was when he needed more. If Peter wasn't pushing him hard enough or long enough. Stiles made sure that he got his and that they were both satisfied.

Stiles was unlike every other Sub that Peter had ever dominated before. He was more than willing to go against Peter's orders if what was going on wasn't what he needed. He always did it in a very respectful way, and it was teaching Peter how to read him better. Even in the short time they had been together, it was a great deal different from what Peter was used to.

"Where do you want me?" Stiles asked when he came back into the room. He stopped just at the side of the couch and looked at Peter while he waited for the direction that he needed.

"First, I want you to go to the bedroom and strip before putting up your clothes. When you are done, come back out here."

"Yes, Sir," Stiles said. He walked back toward the other side of the apartment and disappeared. Peter didn't move other than to take another drink of the water before putting it on the side table beside the couch. He turned his head to look at the bedroom door to wait for Stiles to come back out. When he did, Peter smiled. Stiles was fully comfortable in Peter's space while naked. He had never shied away from being naked in front of Peter. Stiles had a good bit of muscle, and after seeing him make use of the workout facility in Peter's apartment the week before, Peter understood why. He worked fast and effective at working out. There was a touch of Derek in the way that he did it, so Peter figured that Derek had helped him with that.

"Over here," Peter said, and he patted his knees.

Stiles walked over and stopped where Peter was sitting, he didn't move other than getting close enough that his skin brushed Peter's pants. Peter pointed down, and Stiles dropped to his knees, moving the pillow he had been using before to kneel on over to where he could kneel on it again. Peter spread his legs and worked his belt off, but only that. Peter tossed it to the other end of the couch before snagging Stiles' hair and drew him into a kiss. It was good, the kiss. Stiles kissed back but never tried to direct it anywhere. Whoever had helped to teach Stiles about submission had done wonderfully at it. They had taught him how to be submissive in the good ways but make sure that he wasn't walked over in any aspect of his life.

"Sir," Stiles gasped as Peter tipped his head back to where they couldn't kiss anymore. His neck was a taut line, and Peter licked up it.

"You are very pretty like this. Your cock is already hard, and I've done nothing. You aren't going to come, are you?"

"No, Sir," Stiles said.

"Good. Get my pants open," Peter said. He didn't let go of Stiles' hair and kept his head right where he had it.

Stiles' hands were sure as they found his pants and worked the button and then the zip open. Unlike some other eager Subs, Stiles didn't fish Peter's cock out. He waited to be told. Peter kissed him to show his appreciation, and then he worked on making Stiles lose his mind. He nipped at the skin that he could reach, sucking a bruise into his collarbone area. He licked at it next, tasting the salt of the day on Stiles' skin. It tasted wonderful. He could taste Stiles and a hint of whatever soap he used to clean up. There wasn't anything artificial in the taste. Stiles had changed his soap.

"You get something new?"

"Just some of the products that Cora uses. Natural stuff that won't taste bad, even if you licked me right after a shower."

"Ah." Peter liked the stuff that Cora used, he had started to use it himself. It was from a store in town that made them. "Lick me."

Peter let go of Stiles and settled back on the couch. He waited to see what Stiles was going to do. He wasn't upset when Stiles licked right up his cock before going down the other side. It was the only skin that was out besides Peter's fingers. Stiles would have to get a little creative to lick Peter anywhere else. When Peter's cock had been thoroughly licked, he waited to see what Stiles was going to do when his head moved, and he started to lick over Peter's hand that was on his knee. He laved over every inch of it before he looked at Peter.

"May I take your shirt off?" Stiles asked.

"You may," Peter said.

Stiles worked the cuff links off first before dropping them onto the table behind him and then, he sat up enough to get to the shirt's opening buttons. He licked each little bit of skin, never kissing, never sucking, just licking. It was good. Almost too good. Peter's cock ached to get that tongue back on it, but Peter was enjoying this too much. At the last button, Stiles licked up Peter's neck but didn't touch his face. He opened the shirt, his hands smoothing across the skin before he worked his hands behind Peter to get the shirt off the rest of the way.

By the time that Peter's upper body was naked, he wanted to grab Stiles and force him onto his cock, fuck his mouth and throat and wreck him for speaking for the rest of the night. Stiles though just dove in and went right for Peter's nipples, licking at them both, back and forth before he settled in on one and worked it until Peter was panting and then he moved to the other one.

Peter let him do that until he couldn't stand it. He pulled on Stiles' hair, and he stopped immediately, his tongue slipping into his mouth and his lips closing. "Get a drink and then suck my cock."

Stiles waited for Peter to let him go before he grabbed the glass and drank about half of it before setting it back down. He went right to his knees fully again and sucked Peter's cock into his mouth. Stiles' mouth was cold from the water. The glass had been magicked to stay cold despite out in the air. Peter found that Stiles did it without thinking most of the time. Peter loved the feel of Stiles' mouth warming up because of Peter's cock. Stiles didn't use his hands, he almost never did unless he was told to. Cock sucking was something that Stiles was well versed in, and Peter loved to be buried in his mouth.

Peter loved sex, but if there was one sex act that he could have the rest of his life and the rest wasn't something he could do, getting a blow job was it. There was something intimate with it that wasn't there for sex. It was having an orifice that could damage wrapped around his cock but giving pleasure instead of the pain that really did it for him.

"Get ready," Peter said. He gripped Stiles' hair again, holding him in place as Peter started to rock his hips enough to get the friction that he wanted to get off. Stiles' mouth was a little bit of heaven right then. He pulled out enough to where he knew that Stiles wouldn't miss a single drop as he came. Stiles swallowed as soon as the first bit reached his tongue. Even that little bit of pressure made Peter groan as he finished up. Even though Peter let go of his hair, Stiles didn't pull off of his cock. He started to almost suckle at it, keeping Peter feeling the pleasure of it. When Peter was finally done, he tapped the side of Stiles' chin and pulled off. He leaned up enough to look at Stiles' cock. He was hard and leaking just a little bit. "Look at you."

Stiles moaned as Peter threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled, putting on his knees to where he had to balance or fall and early hurt himself. Peter would let go before that, of course, but it was there. The scent of Stiles' arousal didn't change at all, though. It was heady, and Peter loved it. His place would smell like it for days, fading slowly but nearly slowly enough for Peter to not wake up hard, even when he was alone in bed.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Peter said. He let go of Stiles, and Stiles waited for him to twitch his hand up before he stood up. Peter directed him to the bedroom and then onto the bed on his back. It was pretty good looking, Stiles on his back on Peter's bed. The sheets today were dark purple. He would have to get new ones in the morning after they showered, but for now, they were beautiful in the stark contrast to Stiles' skin. He got onto the bed, straddling Stiles' thighs. He got close enough to tease Stiles' hard cock with his soft one, and even though most would have rocked into that touch, Stiles stayed still. Stiles was fully focused on Peter, and even though his mind would normally race, he was so perfect for Peter.

Peter leaned over him, bracing an arm on the bed right at Stiles' head. Stiles was looking at his face.

"Look down at your cock," Peter said. He grabbed a pillow to slip under Stiles' head to allow him to relax as he looked. When that was done, Peter grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He slicked up his hand before dropping the bottle onto the bed. He gripped Stiles' cock, and the moan that he let out sent a shiver down Peter's back. "Do you think you can come just like this?"

"Yes, Sir," Stiles said. His hips jerked as Peter leaned down to kiss him. He kept the stroking up and smiled as he felt the fine tremors wrack Stiles' body as he tried to hold off. Stiles was good at mostly keeping his orgasm away. It would take a long time for them to settle into this before he could fully hold it off. Training him was something that Peter was more than willing to do. He hated the Doms who didn't help their Subs learn how to be the perfect Sub for them. Especially those that thought that Subs were just someone who knew everything off-hand and their bodies held off on orgasm through sheer will. It was much easier to train them than to punish them time and again.

It would take a while before Peter would feel like he could punish Stiles for not being able to hold off an orgasm. Stiles' scent changed just before he came, and it was very, very different from his normal aroused scent so Peter would be able to back off if he needed to keep things going by not having Stiles orgasm.

Wrapping his hand a little tighter, Peter smiled as Stiles' scent started that slow slide of change. He squeezed the head a little, and Stiles came with a tremble. He wasn't screaming or moaning, but his eyes closed, and he sunk down into the bed. Peter kissed him again and worked him until he was dry.

"Look at you," Peter said before he nosed around his neck and kissed down it before keeping down. He licked at a nipple and was rewarded with a breathy moan. Peter took his time cleaning up Stiles. Their tests had come back perfectly clean, even though werewolves couldn't watch anything, Peter knew that it would help to soothe anyone's nerves when it came to showing that he was responsible. Stiles had been more than happy to forgo condoms unless they didn't want the cleanup. He laughed as Stiles' cock seemed like it wanted to get hard again. Stiles could, and he would if Peter kept on but today had been stressful for Stiles and sleep was needed. They had all day Saturday and most of the day Sunday.

"Kiss," Stiles said. It was said with little inflection, and Peter knew that ask well. There should be a question at the end, but Stiles' mind was slowly shutting down. It wasn't subspace but just deep tiredness that meant that he did need sleep more than anything else.

Peter indulged him and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. Stiles smiled as his eyes closed again. Peter got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up and then get things to clean up Stiles. The warm wet rag would feel good on Stiles, and the cold of the air afterward would make sure that he wasn't asleep before Peter got into bed.

The look of Stiles when Peter shut off the bathroom light was beautiful. He was on his side, facing the side of the room that had the windows that looked out into the Preserve. It was why Peter had chosen this apartment. It looked into the land that he was used to living in. He missed living in the Preserve sometimes but then others he didn't. He lived close enough. There was a house that was for sale though, at the edge of the Preserve, it had a good-sized basement that was finished and in three different rooms. The house was much too big for Peter by himself but with Stiles, who would need an office that was set apart from the noise.

It had been a long time since Peter had seen life for him outside of playing with a few Subs here and there and work, but even after two weeks, Peter saw a life for him and Stiles together. He could buy the house now, and he could get all of the work done on it that was needed for the playroom in the basement and the exercise room that he wanted to be able to look into the Preserve from. Large glass windows that allowed for a lot of play to be had. A wrap-around porch for almost all of the house. The bones of the house were good, and it would take work to make it perfect.

Then when Peter was ready to have Stiles move in with him, when he was ready to offer a collar, he would have a house for him and Stiles.

* * *

Peter looked around the club and found that Stiles was at the same table, it seemed that it was saved for him on Wednesdays. He could see Chris or Derek indulging him like that. Peter moved to the side where Derek was sitting and eating dinner with Cora. The food at the club was top-notch, and it was a good place to eat. Especially if one didn't want eyes on them. It seemed that Stiles was unaware that Derek and Cora were there. Peter slipped into the booth beside Cora, who scooted down, taking her plate and glass of water with her.

"What can I do for you?" Derek asked.

"I wanted to check in on that legal thing we talked about last time," Peter said.

"Ah, they dropped it as soon as they realized that we record everything in the office, and while there is no audio, it shows them signing the contract. Their lawyer thought they could drag it out and get money from the client without realizing that we covered our asses to a paranoid level. I won't be needing help with that."

"Good. I would have done it. Now, it's Wednesday, and while Stiles texted me when he was done with work, there have been no little messages otherwise. Which is not like him."

"Ah, yes, well, he's just lost in thought," Cora said. She grinned and pointed at Stiles, who was sketching something out. His pen wasn't moving like he was writing but drawing. "That's his designing a new website face. He'll stop when you go over but might make little references and notes on his tablet. There was no big blow up at the office today and no asshole that is going to mess with tomorrow."

"Good." Peter kissed the top of Cora's head and nodded at Derek before he slipped back out of the seat. He was halfway across the room when Stiles stood up and looked at the booth behind him.

Peter hesitated, and then he moved to where he could see who was in the booth. It was a man and a woman. The woman was looking at the man like he hung the moon.

"Excuse me, did you say that BDSM stands for Bondage, Dominance, Submission, and Sadomasochism?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I did." The man did not look happy at being interrupted.

"How long have you been a Dom?" Stiles asked.

"Fifteen years."

"Then you should really know that while that's an okay description, it's not the actual meaning of BDSM. Which is actually Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadism and Masochism. Which would actually be BDDSSM, but the two D's and two S's are combined when speaking." Stiles looked at the woman the man had been talking to. "If he can't name what he is correctly, he's not someone that you want to deal with."

Peter looked back at Derek to see him heading over to them.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

The man looked affronted, so Derek flashed his eyes. Peter snorted as the man nodded his head. Derek's red eyes were beautiful on him. Peter could see why people were attracted to Derek. He would never feel that pull himself, but he could see it. All of his nieces and nephews were too pretty for their own good. The youngest, Spencer, was the worst of them all, he looked like a little cherub.

Peter walked over to sit in the seat across from where Stiles was. He stopped when he saw the whip and chains sketched on one side of the sheet of paper and then a bench and a ball gag on the other. He was intrigued.

"You can stay as long as you are quiet," Stiles said.

Peter nodded his head while Stiles looked at him as he sat down. Stiles spent a few minutes finishing a few things in either corner. Peter had no clue what each of the little symbols was, but he assumed it was something for website building or Stiles's own shorthand. Peter had seen a lot of notes that Stiles took, and there was a lot of shorthand in that. It was quite interesting to watch him work. Maybe tomorrow, instead of going to the golf course, Peter could talk Stiles into working from his place. He would promise to leave him alone, but he would like to see him work. He already had clearance to be around for that. Peter had even upgraded his house Wi-Fi so that Stiles could work from there with no issue.

"What did you order?" Peter asked when Stiles had put away his tablet and the sketches.

"Nothing yet. I was working and forgot. Derek made sure and dropped off a fruit and cheese plate of some kind. I really don't know what I ate." Stiles actually looked a little sheepish at that.

"Well, he's a good guesser for that kind of stuff, so I'm sure it was good. Why don't we get the sharing plates?" Peter asked.

Stiles nodded his head. He licked his lips and leaned over the table to get a little in Peter's space. Just before Peter leaned in to kiss him, Stiles was moving back to sit down again with a wicked grin on his face.

"Minx," Peter said. He stood up and slipped around the table to sit beside Stiles. The younger man all but melted into him when he did, and Peter drew him in for a kiss. "Come home with me?"

"I have to work ten hours tomorrow."

"And I'll go and golf and then come home and watch you work. I'll feed you and water you, and then when you are done, I'll make sure that you forget all about work. You can spend Friday wherever you want. I have court visits all day long."

"Yes, Dad told me about the one case that you are working. You took the prosecutor's side, given your vast knowledge in law on the subject. I was actually thinking of heading into court to watch you on Friday. It's going to be open."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yes. If you wanted."

Peter nodded his head and ducked in for a kiss. He turned it as deep as he allowed in public and only stopped when he smelled someone getting closer to them. He looked to see it was the waiter who had been topping off Stiles' water.

"What can I get for you, Mister Hale?"

"Just water Joshua and then we would like the three sharing meals, please."

"Of course," Joshua nodded his head and stepped back. He hadn't even been carrying a menu with him. Peter was happy about that. Neither he nor Stiles actually needed it at all. According to Stiles, he ordered whatever he felt like but knew every dish that they had.

"So, what did you have planned for tonight?" Stiles asked.

"Just cuddling in bed after we leave here. I figured we could see if anyone is doing anything fun in the rooms, and if not, then head home and watch a movie but if there is, we can watch and see what we feel like doing while watching them. If that's okay with you?"

"Hmm, sounds good. Work was pretty good today, and I could do with a little distraction, either sex or a movie."

Peter pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead before he got settled into a comfortable sprawl in the booth. Not long after that, the man who had been fronting had been escorted out. Peter knew that people like that could slip through the cracks even with people like Marks had employed to work through them.

"What did you hear him talking about?" Peter asked.

"He was very blatant about the fact that he could get her to orgasm in seconds just using a flogger on her pussy when she's not into pain play. That told me that he was good at seduction and had probably used part of that to get through the list here. He's new. Tonight is the first time I have seen him. I got his picture, and Parrish is looking him up to see if anything can be found to arrest him for. He'll not be back here, I am sure. Be careful as he might sue, and you'll be the one dealing with him in court."

"I would love that. I could probably make him cry," Peter said.

"I would pay to see that."

Peter chuckled and turned his attention to Joshua, who was walking up with the cold sharing plate. It was a little more packed than normal, and Peter raised an eyebrow at him. Joshua flicked his head toward where Chris was standing at the bar. His eyes were on Stiles and Peter got it. It was Stiles' favorite. So to make sure that he got what he wanted and Peter did, it was more packed. Peter grinned and nodded. Chris nodded back and disappeared.

Stiles turned in the booth a little to where he was facing Peter a bit, picked up the first bite of food, and ate it. His eyes closing as he savored that bite. Peter was pretty sure they weren't leaving the club before some kind of sex was happening, and he was okay with that.

# Chapter 3

Stiles laughed as Peter spun him around in a circle with a hand over his head before pulling him close again. This was exactly what he needed, and he was glad that the club had pulled in some live musicians at least once a month. The more risque stuff was kept to the other area, but the main floor where dancing happened was now packed with people dancing as the band played at the front of the room. The song ended, and Peter changed their frenzied dancing into a slow dance that had Stiles clinging tighter to him.

Stiles rubbed his face across Peter's shoulder as he tried to get rid of the images in his head. He gripped Peter tighter.

"Shush, little one." Peter scratched his fingers through his hair, and it helped to calm down Stiles. He wouldn't be there, but he had been thrown out of his father's hospital room by his father himself. He said he wasn't going to be the reason why Stiles missed his Thursday night date with Peter. Stiles would have been happy with not going at all, but he agreed that he needed this. He had been working from his father's room all week as his father had been shot in the leg and dealing with not only one surgery but three so far. The bullet had not caused that much damage to his leg, but when he had fallen down the stairs, he had broken his arm and his collarbone. He knew that his father was fine, but he didn't do well with him being hurt or sick.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Stiles said when he untucked his face from Peter's shoulder.

"It's forgiven. It was the moment that you said it, Stiles. I...can't imagine being where you are. I never loved my parents that much. They doted on Talia, and while it should have sullied our relationship, it didn't because Talia was never going to be what they wanted either. I could see myself doing that with any of Talia's kids, though. I'd be the bear in their room protecting them. You never have to apologize for being upset. He's got another possible surgery depending on how his knee looks, and we both know that. Every time he goes under, it's a chance to lose him again. He's worried about you, though, and you did need to get away. That's why I was the bad guy in the scenario. He can't be that strong with you, and he knows that I can."

"I fully regret not understanding what getting into a relationship with a man like you would mean when it came to your friendship with my father."

Peter laughed. He pulled Stiles in close to his body again and rocked them back and forth. It was good to just exist like this. He had back to back court cases all week and today was the first day, and he had spent it worrying about Stiles who had lost a little weight and looked nothing like he normally did. His face was sunken in. It was more than enough for Peter to want to pull him away. Noah didn't want him back in his hospital room until the next day.

After three months together, Peter knew Stiles well, and he had earned Noah not being worried about him mistreating Stiles at all. Peter was happy about that but also happy that Stiles trusted him. Stiles had given over the entire night to Peter as he didn't want to make a single decision. Stiles hadn't fought him on a single decision over the night so far. He just hoped that it kept on. Peter sought out Chris' eyes, and the man nodded and held up a finger. Peter nodded back and looked at Stiles, who was content in his arms. It wouldn't be long before Stiles wasn't content with this anymore. His mind wanting to go to things that he couldn't do a thing about.

When the band was done for the night, Peter hefted Stiles up into his arms and carried him into the back area where the elevator was. Peter's normal room was under a little construction for a few ceiling mounts for things. Peter was more than happy about it and was paying for it. It wasn't breaking the bank at all, even the house that he had bought and was still working on the plans for with the house designer, he was still more than flush.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that I can get you alone," Peter said.

"Hmm," Stiles hummed.

The door was open, and Peter kicked it shut when they were inside. It was one of the display rooms. There were windows all along the wall to allow them to be watched but without knowing who was doing the watching. Peter kind of liked it. He settled Stiles onto the bed, and Stiles braced himself up on his arms and looked at Peter.

"What do you have planned for me, Sir?"

"Well, I'm going to move things around in here, and then you are going to put on a small show for me."

Stiles nodded his head and looked around the room with a smile on his face. He was taking it all in. His eyes barely looked at the windows. Peter found the chair that he wanted, and he grabbed it before scooting it over to where he could look at the windows, but Stiles' back would be to them when they were doing what Peter wanted.

One light appeared on the wall above the middle window. It was the largest of the rooms, and there could be more than one person in there, but Peter was pretty sure that it was Chris. Chris wasn't the kind of Dom that Stiles needed for the long term, but that didn't mean that Chris didn't want him. Chris would never touch him though while he was with Peter unless Peter agreed to it.

Peter walked around the chair and stood in front of Stiles. He tipped Stiles' head up to look at him. Stiles locked his eyes on Peter as soon as his head was up enough. He grinned before letting go. Stiles kept his head right where it was.

"Take your socks and shoes off before coming around to stand in front of the chair."

"Yes, Sir," Stiles said. He waited for Peter to move away before he started to take off what Peter told him to.

Peter settled into the chair and waited for Stiles to do as he asked. When Stiles came around, he stood in their form of parade rest as he waited for Peter to tell him what to do next. Peter looked him up and down, and he saw a bruise on Stiles' foot. He pointed and tapped his knee. Stiles lifted the foot and settled it there.

"What is this?"

"Dropped an empty mug on my foot when I got the call that Dad had been shot."

Peter did remember that, but he hadn't realized that Stiles had injured himself with that. He rubbed his thumb over it before tugging Stiles into his lap. Stiles straddled him as Peter worked his shirt loose so he could find the rune on his back to heal him up. He brushed his fingers over it and felt the little spark of magic that told him it was working. Peter couldn't feel the magic itself but the spark of energy that it created he could.

"You should have said."

"I..." Stiles swallowed, and his eyes changed focus.

Peter knew that the magic was working as Stiles always lost focus when he was healed and wasn't in subspace. It was something that Peter liked, especially if the wounds were bad. He had never injured a Sub on accident, but Stiles had an active life, and Peter was in the way thinking that Stiles would never get into any kind of accident or that someone wouldn't attack him. His father was a good man, but bad people didn't care about that. They would hurt Stiles as easily as they would the Sheriff.

"You what?" Peter asked when Stiles' eyes were back to normal.

"It helped me. I would press on it, and the ache would help calm me down when he was in surgery."

"I see. I still would have liked to known. I never would have healed it without your consent before this instant. I assume you've had others do that."

"Yes, I ended a relationship with someone who thought that I should only ever be pristine, and he kept getting upset when I would have bruises from running into things while in college."

"I don't need that level of control of you. You know why I healed you right now, right?" Peter asked.

"Yes. You want to make sure that any injures that I have don't make it risky for you to do what you want."

"Yes. So clever." Peter brushed his thumb down Stiles' cheek and let go of him with his other hand. "Strip for me, slowly. Don't try and make it good, just do it slowly."

"Yes, Sir." Stiles got off of Peter's lap and grabbed his tie. He had a meeting that he had to do over the computer and he had dressed up for it.

Peter had been happy with the look of him when he had picked him up. Stiles slowly un-knotted the tie very slowly, drawing attention to his naked neck again. Peter wasn't normally one for play collars, but he had seen where Stiles had marked that it was something that he was into. Peter held his hand out for the tie before Stiles could set it aside. Stiles handed it over. Peter draped it over the arm of the chair he was in.

Stiles worked his buttons loose next, letting his shirt fall open to show off the white muscle shirt that was under. The shirt was tighter than it should be, and Peter figured that he dressed like that since it was their date night but hadn't even thought about it with his father being in the hospital.

Gripping the edges of the shirt, Stiles pushed it back off of his body. The shirt fluttered down his arms, and just as it was about to escape from him, Stiles grabbed it. He moved one arm, tossing it to the side where it wouldn't be in the way. The two runes on either side of Stiles' back would be visible to Chris in his booth once the next piece was off.

"You look beautiful like that," Peter said.

Stiles blushed but didn't say anything as he grabbed the hem of his muscle shirt and lifted it up to strip it off.

Peter watched the way that the muscles on him moved. He was beautiful. He was not feminine at all, but there was something soft about him even though he looked like he could wreck Peter's world.

"Sir, are you paying attention?" Stiles asked.

Peter looked down from his face to where his hands were holding the two sections of his pants apart with the zipper all the way down. Peter had not been paying attention. This was all for him, so he was glad that Stiles had pointed this out to him. He didn't mind Subs, who made sure that all eyes were on them, even if Peter was the only one with eyes to be looking. Even in instances like this, Peter's mind could wander, and he was glad that Stiles was more than willing to make sure that Peter was paying attention. He would have to reward Stiles for that. Some Subs didn't feel like they had any right to ever correct their Dom. Peter wasn't one of them.

"Yes." Peter leaned back in his chair and watched as Stiles wiggled a little, and the belt jingled, and the pants slipped down below his ass. As soon as Stiles let go, they dropped down to the floor and stepped out of them. Stiles pushed them over to where his two shirts were. He was clad in only his tight boxers.

"Do you want these off?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Peter said.

Stiles nodded and pushed them down. His cock was hard, and he moaned as the cloth dragged down it before his cock slapped into his stomach. He bent over as he pushed his boxers down all the way to his ankles. He stepped out of them and picked them up, tossing them over.

Chris had to have been subjected to a wonderful look at Stiles' hole. Peter wouldn't be using him that way tonight. Peter wanted him to sleep for as long as he could, and the more clean up that they needed to do with that would be too much. Stiles would wake up through it.

"On your knees," Peter said.

Stiles dropped, a rush of magic cushioning his knees from cracking off the ground, the air smelled of ozone. The little bits of magic that Stiles did all day long to make his life better were things that intrigued Peter. He wanted to know everything that Stiles did that he didn't realize he was going. Peter figured that the whole magic cushioning was something he didn't think about. He didn't do it when they were on the carpet like Peter's house, but he did in the loft, and he did here the few times they had come here. Trained instincts that were something that Peter had only seen in wolves and other shifters. Peter tended to not shy away from pain in a fight as he knew he would heal up.

"How do you feel?" Peter asked.

"Tired but not overly," Stiles said.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? We can easily get you home to change before you need to be back in for your father's meeting with his doctor."

"Yes, please." The look of relief was something that Peter hated that he had to see. Peter wanted to jerk around the Doms who had treated Stiles like he was a piece of property before.

Peter took that to mean that he was tired enough to not want to move around too much, but not so much that he couldn't give Peter a little submission. Peter crooked his finger, and Stiles came forward, walking to him on his knees. Peter didn't need him to crawl like an animal. He didn't need that kind of submission from Stiles, ever.

"You know what I want," Peter said. He watched as Stiles worked his pants open and pulled his cock out.

Stiles looked at Peter's cock like he had never seen it before. His eyes danced up and down it a few times before he licked across the tip. He grabbed the chair's arms as he didn't want to direct Stiles at all at the moment. That would come later, when he wanted to wreck Stiles' mouth. He looked above Stiles' head, and even his good eyes couldn't see Chris in the booth, but he could hear the faint trace of his heartbeat. It was the only one, so Chris hadn't let others come in and watch.

"Your mouth is something that I love to feel on me," Peter said as Stiles popped off of the head of his cock. He hadn't done much yet, but Peter knew that Stiles was slowly working himself into the mindset needed. After the week that Stiles had, it wasn't that hard to understand that he needed a chance to get into the mindset of submission. Peter would make sure that he was more than there before he started to control what Stiles was doing.

"I love your skin under my lips," Stiles said before he gripped the sides of Peter's legs and spread them a little, pulling him forward just a bit to where he could duck down and go for Peter's balls. Peter tipped his head back as Stiles licked at each one.

Stiles was good at this. It felt like he was taking his time to prolong Peter's enjoyment, but he knew that it was just Stiles making sure that he had done everything. Stiles didn't like to rush pleasure, despite his rush on everything else. He loved to take his time, and he loved for Peter to take his time. In their three months together, Peter had learned so much about Stiles. The dichotomy that he was between his normal daily life and when he wanted to be submissive. It was something that Peter loved. He could see himself falling for the younger man with little issue. It was good to feel all of Stiles' attention on him.

A nip to the skin of his thigh had Peter looking down. Stiles was looking at him.

"Sorry, dear. I was enjoying it, I promise." Peter reached down and carded his fingers through Stiles's shorter hair. It was the shortest that Peter had seen it since they had met. Stiles got his hair cut monthly, but his normal hairstylist had been unavailable, and he had used someone else. His hair had come out horrible, and he had gone to Peter to ask for his recommendation. Peter had taken him to his place, and now they were just waiting for his hair to grow back out after being salvaged.

Stiles sucked one of Peter's balls into his mouth and sucked on it before humming. The vibration was just enough to make Peter's cock jump. It was quite enjoyable having Stiles' considerable brainpower turned onto him. Peter pushed down to scoot a little more down the chair, and he watched as his cock brushed over the side of Stiles' face as he swapped from paying attention to the other ball. A few fingers danced over his taint but never slipped back any further. Peter didn't mind being played with, but Stiles had shown no interest in being the one to fuck Peter instead of Peter fucking him. Peter had marked that he was willing to receive, and Stiles had marked he was willing to give, but Peter wasn't going to demand it. He would rather they move into it naturally instead of forcing it.

Peter gasped as fingers cupped his ball, and Stiles licked up the length of the underside of his cock. Stiles locked eyes with Peter as he righted himself and sucked the head of Peter's cock into his mouth. He groaned and then took all of Peter's cock into his mouth. He sucked on it and applied a lot of pressure as he pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth.

"Who taught you how to suck cock, sweetheart?" Peter asked as he gripped Stiles' hair and pulled him off his cock.

Stiles pouted at being stopped, but Peter wasn't going to give into it. He grabbed a bottle of water that was on the floor beside the chair and cracked it open. He took a sip of it before handing it down to Stiles. Stiles took the bottle and drank half of it before handing it back. Peter raised an eyebrow, but Stiles just stared at him. Peter took the bottle and put the cap back onto it. Peter knew when he could push, and when he shouldn't. He would be able to get Stiles to drink more as the night went on. He knew that the nurses did all they could but that Stiles wasn't one to eat and drink too much when worried.

As soon as the bottle was on the floor, Stiles tried to duck down onto Peter's cock again. Peter cupped his chin and raised an eyebrow.

"No one. Not really. I had a very favorite dildo, and I used it to help me learn how to move so that it didn't hurt me or make my muscles ache. The finesse came later when I found my first boyfriend. It wasn't that really, and I get bored so very easy."

"You learned most of that on a rubber cock?"

"Silicone, thank you very much," Stiles snarked at Peter with a grin on his lips.

Peter laughed and let go of his chin. Stiles didn't disappoint and licked over the head of Peter's cock with that. Peter let his eyes close as Stiles got his cock wet to where he could bob and suck as he wanted. He was good with the pressure and the right amount of teeth to give that little thrill that was having a cock in the mouth of someone who could literally bite it off if Peter did something wrong. It was quite a bit of fun for Peter with that. He'd never force someone, but just knowing that Stiles could do a lot of damage if he wanted wasn't willing settled Peter down.

A noise had Peter focusing on Stiles and his movements instead of just the feel of his mouth wrapped around Peter. He was gagging himself. Peter felt his cock jerk a little at that, and Stiles moaned before he finally relaxed his throat so that Peter's cock could slip down into it. Peter carded his fingers through Stiles' hair before he tightened and began to help Stiles move up and down his cock. It felt very, very good. Stiles' mouth was warm and soft while so feeling a little like heaven.

Stiles shifted his body, spreading his legs a little, and his body dropped down, and the gagging was back even with Stiles' throat taking Peter's cock.

"Stop," Peter said. He laughed as Stiles did as he asked and stopped but only slowly pulled off his cock when he pulled him back. Peter knew that Stiles was only moving as fast as he wanted, the pull on his hair had to be painful, but his cock was hard as Peter looked down at it. "What do you need?"

"Use me," Stiles whispered.

"Drink." Peter grabbed a full bottle of water, and Stiles took it after Peter cracked the lid. He drained the entire thing without an issue. Peter took the bottle back when it was empty and tossed it into the trashcan that was for items that were not used during sex. Those went into the trashcan by the bed with a black bag in it. It made it easier for cleaning staff just so that transmission of STIs and the like was less. They knew not to put their hands down into a trashcan with a black bag. It was also where sharps went, like razors and needles from play piercing.

Peter stood up after letting the water settle into Stiles' stomach. He tipped Stiles' chin up and made sure that he was looking at him as he nodded toward the far wall. There was a spot that Chris would have a good up close and personal spot to watch them, and Peter still have the wall at his back to be able to use it to make sure that he didn't fall. Stiles flowed up to a standing position as Peter tugged on his chin. He wanted back inside of his mouth, and as much as looking at Stiles while he was on his knees and walking beside him was good, it wasn't fast.

Stiles stopped right where Peter wanted him, and as soon as Peter let go of his chin, he was sucking Peter's cock back into his mouth. With the new position, Peter could grip his hair and pull him up and down his cock the way he wanted. Stiles moaned as Peter pushed at his throat, slowly feeding his cock into it. He could feel the racing of Stiles' pulse with the hand that was on Stiles' shoulder. A mockery of Peter using him to stay standing. He gripped the skin there to keep Stiles in place and started to fuck his mouth. He could hear the slight gagging that Stiles was doing as Peter moved too fast for his mouth to adjust to, but he knew that Stiles would grab him if he needed to slow down or change. A slap to his thigh was the sign that they needed to stop and was red. Grabbing was just the sign for yellow.

"Your mouth," Peter gasped as he inched toward orgasm. He was all but treating Stiles' mouth like his ass, and Stiles seemingly loved it. His scent was slowly deepening into the smell that Peter equated with his contentment and subspace. His arousal was ramping up as well, but Peter would take care of that after he got off. He had plans that he was looking forward to where that came in. Peter scratched the back of Stiles' head, a simple sign that he was close. Peter didn't like to surprise anyone with orgasm, he didn't want anyone choking.

Stiles sucked hard as Peter pushed in all the way, burying himself in as far as he could get as he started to orgasm. He pulled back slowly, pumping Stiles' throat with his release, and then at the last little spurt, he was in his mouth, and it coated Stiles' tongue. He rested there as he calmed down, Stiles sucking him to get the last little bit out of him right up until Peter let go of his hair. Stiles settled into a resting pose, panting to get his breath back after being used so thoroughly. His eyes were mostly not there as Peter tipped his head up to check him over.

Peter walked around him as he tucked himself back into his pants. He stood behind Stiles, tipping his head back to where Stiles was looking up at him. Peter held his head in place as he slowly sunk to his knees behind Stiles. He moved Stiles how he wanted until the younger man was on his lap as he sat with his legs crossed. Stiles was fully on display for him and for Chris.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"Hand," Stiles answered.

"Mine? Or someone else's?" Peter asked.

Peter had seen the looks that Stiles gave a few other people when they were on display, but that was nothing compared to how Stiles looked at Chris when he was just breathing.

"There is no wrong answer, Stiles," Peter said when he found Stiles' body stiffening in displeasure. Peter trailed his hand up Stiles' thigh and brushed the back of his hand on the underside of Stiles cock before he held onto Stiles' neck to keep him right where he wanted him. "We all have fantasies. Roleplay has its place with even relationships like ours. When I want to know your fantasies, I'll tell you. I'm not trying to trick you. If you could have a hand on you right now, who would it be."

Stiles bit his lip, and he shook his head. His cock was still hard, and he was still thrusting into Peter's hand, so Peter wasn't freaking him out that much, thankfully.

"Looks mean nothing. You can know that someone is not a good fit for your dynamic but want them to fuck you at least once." Peter kissed the edge of Stiles' chin and then looked down at his hand, gripping Stiles' cock. "Have you imagined calloused hands gripping you tightly? You'd know the feel of them as someone who handles guns for a living, maybe a few other things as well."

Stiles' hips jerked, and Peter looked up at the window and grinned.

"That's what you want? Someone old enough to be your father just once. Someone you can really call Daddy and mean it. Don't you?"

"Yes," Stiles hissed, and he shuddered through his orgasm.

"That's what you want. Someone, to be behind you to hold you up while Chris takes what he wants, don't you?" Peter was still stroking Stiles' cock. His body was shaking and shuddering through his orgasm.

"Please."

Peter hummed and let Stiles down gently, holding him tight. The light turned off in the booth, and Peter knew that they were alone. He would give both of them time and make sure that Chris knew that it was a once thing. Unless, of course, Stiles broke their relationship off.

* * *

Stiles stretched and looked at his father, who was asleep still after his final surgery. He looked worn out, and Stiles knew that he looked the same. Work was going fine, and since he could work from anywhere as long as he had his secure Internet, he was able to get done what he needed. His second was handling all of the face to face meetings, and most of the ones that were at times that were not good for Stiles.

"Lunch," Peter said as he entered the room. He paused when he saw that Noah was still asleep.

"He'll be awake soon. What did you get him?"

"That soup from Dinah's that he likes."

"Here." Stiles held out his hand, and Peter dug around in the bag to grab it. Stiles grabbed a pen with one hand and sketched out a rune on the paper of the container, and it would keep it at just the right temperature for his father to eat when he was ready to do so.

Peter walked around the bed and settled into the chair that was on that side, allowing him to look at Stiles. Stiles wasn't sure that he liked his Dom being across the room, but he understood the distance and why it was there. It wasn't something that Stiles would take if they were anywhere but where they were. Peter handed over Stiles' lunch. Every day Peter stopped in for lunch, and for dinner, even though Stiles knew that Peter had other things he could be doing, he wanted to be there with Stiles, which Stiles really liked. He laughed as he looked on Peter's face when he pulled out his food and found that it was Stiles.

Stiles stood up and moved around to where he could sit on the floor beside Peter and handed him his correct food. Stiles crossed his legs, set his salad down into his lap, and started to cut up the bigger pieces of chicken in there and the lettuce that was bigger than he would like. When he was done, he added his dressing and mixed it in well enough before starting to eat. Peter's food could be eaten one-handed, and his other hand rested on Stiles' head, touching and just calming Stiles down.

The lunch hour was enjoyable only because of Peter. He chose what food Stiles ate, so it was one less decision that he had to make, but dinner was always Stiles' choice. He would text Peter where he wanted food from and then would pick what he wanted as well. Things were working out well between them. Which was a good thing as there were those that wouldn't like sharing Stiles even a little bit with his father when it was supposed to be just them. Peter loved his family, though, and he understood wanting to be with them. IF this was Cora or Derek, Stiles was pretty sure that even Stiles wouldn't be able to get him out of there.

"Thank you," Stiles said as he leaned his head into Peter's hand a little harder. Peter's finger tangled into his short locks and held on, grounding Stiles.

"You are most welcome, sweetheart." Peter used his hold on Stiles' hair to tip his face up to his and kissed him. Stiles lost himself in that kiss and even pulled Peter down to him to keep it up.

"Stiles?" a voice called out, and it took a few seconds for Stiles to recognize his father's voice. He broke the kiss and stood up, his salad container hit the floor, but Stiles couldn't care less about that. He rounded the bed to land on the side where he could sit down beside his father. He reached out and touched his face.

"Hey, Daddio," Stiles said.

Noah's eyes took a few seconds to focus on him. Stiles noticed Peter getting up and cleaning up the debris on the floor before he stepped out. Stiles hoped that he wasn't just leaving and was just getting a nurse.

"How did it go?" Noah asked.

"Good. You should make a full recovery. I talked to the doctor for half an hour afterward. I know everything that we need to look for, and I've already lined up interviews to get a nurse to come and help you throughout the day. After last time, I'm not cut out for that."

"No, there are things that you shouldn't do for me until I'm too old to do them myself." Noah was smiling, and his eyes were getting more and more focused as he woke up. He would be groggy for a while yet, and Stiles knew that.

"Stiles," Peter said, and he gripped his arm and pulled him back.

Stiles looked to see the doctor and a nurse in the room. Stiles let Peter pull him back so that Noah could get checked out. It didn't take long for the doctor to tell Noah that he was doing good.

"And how do you feel about lunch?" the nurse asked, a lovely lady named Betty who ruled the floor with an iron fist. She was the only one that was allowed in Noah's room as everyone else caved to the Sheriff.

"I brought him simple soup from Dinah's that he likes," Peter said. He pointed, and Betty followed his finger.

Betty grabbed the soup and opened it up to look at it. She nodded her head. "He can't serve himself."

"I'll do it," Stiles said.

"Yes, I figured that you would. Ice chips first, though, and then see how he does. Crackers?"

"Saltines, and they are in the bag that's on the floor," Peter said.

"Good. Now, Noah, I am leaving you in the hands of Stiles and his Beau. If I find you've given them any grief, you are getting slop for dinner, and I'll keep you awake until you eat it all."

"Yes, Ma'am." Noah looked a little taken aback, but he nodded his head.

Betty left them alone in there, and Stiles sat down on his father's bed again and took the cup of ice that Peter had in his hand. Stiles hadn't even noticed it. He grabbed the spoon from the soup and used it to feed his father some ice chips to make sure that his stomach was up to even mostly liquids. He laughed when his father kept looking at the door.

"Quit, you are going to draw attention to us," Stiles said.

"If you calm down, Noah, you'll get a little pie," Peter said as he settled down into his chair again and reached down for the pie.

"Pie?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Graham cracker cream. I thought it would do well on your stomach. I have a slice for you two to split."

"Sounds wonderful," Stiles said.

"Yeah, it does." Noah relaxed down onto his bed and looked at the soup.

Stiles laughed, and he felt like it was something that made him happy for the first time. He was good now. He was happy and content, and his father was fine. Peter was there. It was all good.

# Chapter 4

Stiles looked around the street as he got out of the car that Peter had sent for him. Peter had been out of town for two weeks on a case in San Francisco, a local got in trouble up there, and instead of coming home, Peter had been working his ass off. They talked every single night, but it wasn't the same.

Stiles had taken the Friday before and drove to Peter. They weren't able to play as much as Stiles would have liked, but he had gone under enough to be content with not having Peter around in his every day life. Stiles knew that he was getting too attached, but he really didn't mind at all. He was in this to find out if Peter was the kind of Dom that he would marry one day. If he was the kind of Dom that he could submit to in his everyday life. If he was the kind of man, who deserved to have his collar around his neck.

"Mister Stilinski," the man said at the door that was solely used by the Submissives who entered the club. There was a bouncer, just in case, someone got a little rough with someone who was coming in who wasn't wearing the normal kind of clothes that most people were used to seeing.

"Bradley," Stiles said. He shut the car door, and the driver took off after a few seconds.

"Packed house tonight. It's the annual open night for those who want to view the club before buying into it," Bradley said.

"So there will be more exhibitions than normal. Has Peter arrived?" Stiles asked. He hadn't been to the club on a night like this before. He tended to stay away. He didn't hate them, but he hated the kind of Doms that it brought in who tried too hard to seem like they were more than they were.

"Yes, I got the word. He's waiting for you at your normal table with dinner being ordered as soon as I let them know you arrived. Which I did as soon as you stepped out. Peter wanted to tell you that you will eat what he orders, and if any of it is left, you will not like it."

"Thank you." Stiles touched Bradley's covered arm and squeezed it. Bradley was normal as far as kinks go. He liked the job here because he got to protect people, but it was also pretty low key. There were rarely issues outside of late at night when bars were letting out.

Stiles waited for Bradley to open the door, and then he went inside. The hallway wasn't all that long, but there were three doors on each side. The left side was single rooms for people to change in if they didn't want to do it in the right side where it was a large locker room. Stiles always changed with the rest who were doing it. It was just late enough that most would already be out in the club.

The locker room only had a few other people in it. Stiles' eyes were drawn to the bag that was hanging in front of his locker area. He walked to it and opened it up. Pinned to the suit that was inside was a note from Peter. It was telling him that the suit was what he preferred him to wear but that he didn't have to. Peter rarely wanted him to wear anything special, so Stiles would gladly change into it.

It didn't take long as there were no undergarments, it was just the shirt, pants, and jacket. There were no shoes with the suit, and Stiles wondered what Peter wanted him to do about that. He hadn't put them on again yet, and he looked down into the bottom of the bag and found a note that Peter wanted him sockless. He could do that. The club was kept pristine in the main areas, and anywhere that people walked was cleaned nearly too much.

Stiles opened the door that was keeping him from Peter, and he slipped into the club. The music was up a little louder than normal, and he smiled as he watched the new people looking around while also trying not to look like they were. He grabbed a bottle of water from the pile by the door, cracked it open, and took a drink before heading toward his normal table. He found that Peter was there, and the meals were just being dropped off. The meal was one of Stiles' favorites, but there was a different side on the plate, and Stiles wasn't sure that he liked it. He frowned but cleared that from his face as he moved. He sat down with a smile on his face. Peter had a wine glass in front of both of them, but there was nothing in it. Then the bottle of wine was dropped off. It was Fae wine and wouldn't get either of them drunk. It was an expense that Peter could gladly pay.

"So, what are we celebrating?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing really. I just thought that showing the men who are here that you wouldn't do well with them as they can't pay to keep you as you like."

Stiles laughed. Peter wasn't worried, Stiles could tell that from the way that he was sitting. The want to show his claim on Stiles, though, even though Stiles wasn't wearing his collar was cute. Peter was claiming him the only way that he could.

"Where are Derek and Chris?" Stiles asked as he waited for Peter to fill their glasses with the wine. He settled his bottle of water onto the table, and he picked up his fork. He waited for Peter to start eating before he did. The steak was cooked to perfection, and the potatoes nearly melted in his mouth. He looked at the asparagus on the side and frowned before he picked up one with his fork. It wasn't a vegetable that he ever thought that he would like. He remembered mentioning it to Peter a week and a half before. Stiles glared at Peter but lifted his fork and took a bite of his vegetable. He felt the slight toughness and then started to chew.

It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the best, either. It needed bacon. He knew that people would wrap them in bacon sometimes. He ate every single one of them before working on the rest of his food.

"How was your trip home?" Stiles asked.

"Good. I am glad that I took your advice and had a car service take me and bring me back. The driving was less stressful. I was able to relax and enjoy the trip home. How was your day?"

"I went to the movies for the afternoon—new Marvel movie with a few friends from work. We went to lunch beforehand and it was good. I was happy you were able to return tonight instead of tomorrow. Even if we are here."

"Yes, Chris said that you didn't come to these normally, but it works well for what I wanted today. Do you remember what we kind of discussed a month ago?"

"We discussed a lot with my father on bed rest. Which part are you talking about?"

"Fantasies and the fulfillment of them. Calloused hands from using guns."

Stiles looked up from where he was cutting his steak to look at Peter. Peter smiled at him.

"Why?"

"Because it's a fantasy that you have. It's one that I can give you, with me, of course. It would be the three of us. Everything at your pace, your wants. One time only. After this isn't ever discussed out of our play in the bedroom. Chris will never bring it up, and we will all be happy. Yes or no?"

"Yes." Stiles didn't hesitate at all. He knew what a man like Chris could do to him, and while it wasn't anything that would keep him happy long term, he could be happy for a night. "Where?"

"Chris' abode here. He doesn't live here, but he plays here. We can do as much or as little as he has there as far as play goes."

"Spit roast and double penetration," Stiles said.

"That's it?" Peter asked.

"I'm pretty simple in my fantasies like that. It's easy to fill, and it saved the better stuff for just you and I. I've never taken two cocks at the same time, in any manner and you trust Chris. That's reason enough."

"And how do you know that you won't want that more."

"There are a few people who know what they need and want. I always knew that I was a one-man kind of guy. I've never strayed. When I am with someone, I am with them. My attraction to Chris has never been something that I want to take advantage of."

Stiles worked on finishing his food. Peter did, as well. The bottle of wine was drunk, and Stiles found that it was nice. He didn't drink much wine ever, but the Fae wine was good.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Stiles asked.

"Well, first you and I are going to walk around and look. Chris is not going to be available for over an hour. I thought we could enjoy ourselves by seeing what everyone else is up to. Then we can make our way to the upper floors and get settled in until Chris can join us. Derek will take over covering everything then with help from a few other staffers. It'll be fine."

Stiles nodded, and he stood up when Peter did. It was nice to have the time to get into the headspace that he wanted to be in for this. Stiles wasn't sure that he actually wanted to do it. It was a nice idea, but he didn't know that he could do it. His magic was attached to Peter just as much as Peter's wolf was attached to Stiles. He wasn't sure that he could fully enjoy being with anyone who wasn't Peter.

It scared him. It scared Stiles how attached he was but not enough to get him to break things off. Peter could be everything that he needed in his life. Stiles didn't do well at trusting things to figure themselves out. He had always made things happen. He had made sure that he got into a good school so that he could do well in the job he wanted. He had made sure that his father got help for his drinking when he had been nothing more than a child. He had learned to move people around to the way that it suited him to get what he wanted.

Peter resisted that at every single turn so far. He gave Stiles what he wanted, but it was his way and not Stiles. This was something out of the left field, and Stiles wasn't sure that he wanted to give into it. It wasn't Chris, that was the issue. He was just a small part of letting Peter give him his wants and needs. He didn't like depending on a Dom to give him what he needed. It was contrary to how he was supposed to be. He wanted to submit, he wanted to be perfect for someone, but so far, Peter was the only one who came close to giving him the peace he craved when he was just existing as well.

The evening passed quickly with nothing happening that drew Stiles' attention, and Peter knew it. He kept them moving until they made their way up to the top floor where Derek and Chris had rooms. They were massive and were made to let them live there if they wanted. Stiles followed Peter into what was obviously Chris' playroom.

The room's walls were a rich brown, and they helped calm Stiles down. He was sliding into the headspace that he needed to do this. He wanted to do this. He wanted to see how his body, mind, and magic responded to Peter and Chris. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know what it felt like to submit to another Dom, but he had to see how it worked.

"Stiles?" Peter asked.

"Yes?" Stiles looked at Peter to see that he was standing beside the kneeling bench that was at the foot of the bed in the room.

"Strip and kneel, please."

"Yes, Sir," Stiles said. He walked over to where a chair was situated on the side of the room and stripped off. He could see where there were other clothes left from another visit, so he hoped it was what Chris used it for. He dropped to his knees on the bench, and he closed his eyes. He started to center himself for what they were going to do.

The door opened behind him a few minutes later, and Stiles didn't react. He listened to Chris as he entered the room and got his shoes off.

"Green?" Chris asked.

"Green," Stiles answered.

"Green," Peter said a few seconds later.

"The club is winding down. That there is no alcohol and play turned a few of them off. They aren't cut out for the life like this. They play at what we do, and they don't know how to turn off the parts that are bad."

Stiles heard Chris behind him, and he waited to know what Chris was going to do. He sighed when Chris just touched his head. He laughed, and it made Stiles settle down more.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked as he walked around to stand in front of Stiles.

"Good, Sir," Stiles said.

"I'm glad." Chris sat down on the bed, and Stiles looked up at him.

Stiles could feel the want rising in him. Chris was the kind of Dom that was too hard and too soft for Stiles at the same time. His wants and needs were not things that Stiles could ever hope to fill, and Chris could never make him happy. Yet, for a night of play, they could fit well together.

"Peter said he's talked to you about what you want. Tell me." Chris' hand moved from Stiles' head to his chin, tipping his face up all the way to where they were looking eye to eye.

"I want your cock in my mouth at the same time that Peter is fucking me, and then I want both of your cocks in my ass."

Chris' eyes widened, and he looked to the side.

"I told you that his mouth is quite dirty when he wants to be." Peter was behind him somewhere, and that made Stiles happy. He preened under Chris' hand as the finger rubbed under his chin.

"You did. I guess I still see the little angel that he was for his father growing up."

Peter snorted at that, and it stopped Stiles from doing the same. Chris' eyebrow raised, and he glanced at Peter before looking at Stiles. "Not an angel?"

"No, Sir." Stiles smirked as he looked at him.

"Well, then tell me how you were bad."

"That would take all night. He has keys to nearly every single building in town that he would ever want to get into for anything. I wouldn't be shocked if he had keys to here. He's quite the thief when he wants to be and is well versed in covering his tracks. He and Cora once wrapped my desk at work in plastic wrap. They were not caught on cameras, and we were never able to figure out who looped the cameras. I might have deserved it by giving Cora a pink car for her sixteenth birthday, but that part is beside the fact. The only time he's an angel is when he wants to make you think that you are winning."

"Really?" Chris leaned in, and his hand slipped from Stiles' chin to down his front and behind him. "Hands."

Stiles lifted his hands and moved them behind his back. He felt Chris gather them and hold them in place. There was a soft jingle, and Stiles knew that Peter had something in his hands. Stiles looked up at Chris as he sat down at the end of the bed as he let go of Stiles' hands. Peter wrapped leather around the first, and then the other and Stiles felt the cuffs being tightened on him.

"Also, never use cop cuffs on him. His father told me once that he learned how to get out of them at a very young age. They won't hold him."

"And these will?" Chris asked.

"With a small lock that he can't get to with the cuffs, yes."

The sound of the first lock clicking over had Stiles closing his eyes. He heard the second and exhaled, expelling all air from his lungs before slowly pulling air back in.

"Eyes on me," Chris said.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Chris. He was still sitting on the bed, but his legs were spread, and Stiles could see the hard cock contained in the jeans.

"God, you want cock in your mouth that bad, huh?"

Stiles didn't answer, but he kept staring. Peter's hand carded through his hair and tugged a little, bringing him back to where he was balanced more on his feet than his knees. Chris kicked the bench out from under him, and Stiles used Peter's hand in his hair and his feet to keep himself up. Chris stood up and opened up his jeans, but he didn't draw his cock out yet. Stiles licked his lips.

"Me first," Peter said as he gently helped Stiles to his knees. A gentle hand got him to turn around to face Peter, who had his cock already out. He was naked while they were both still fully dressed, and Stiles liked it. He loved it when he was fucked while he was naked and whoever was fucking him with at least their pants on. Especially after being spanked.

"Interesting tattoos," Chris said as Peter directed Stiles onto his cock.

Stiles didn't even try and act like he wasn't gagging for it. He went down, getting the head to his throat as quickly as possible. He felt Chris' fingers glancing around the runes on him.

"Speaking of your runes, Stiles. Do you need any bruises healed?" Peter asked.

Stiles reached up and tapped on his back twice with two fingers, their sign for no. Yes was once with one finger. It made it easier to make sure that Peter knew that a single tap wasn't just an aborted double-tap. It worked well for them. Peter's eyes were watching for him to do it. It worked better when Stiles wasn't cuffed, but it still worked, as long as Peter was looking, and since Peter had asked the question, Stiles knew that he was looking.

"Healed?" Chris asked.

Stiles heard him crouching behind him, and the fingers that had been barely touching the edges of the runes touched them more.

"Fuck," Chris said.

"And that's why he doesn't broadcast what he is," Peter said.

Stiles hummed around Peter's cock and tried to get him to move more, but the wolf just grabbed his hair and tipped his head back a little it made Stiles' neck straighten some and then Peter was fucking his throat.

"I've read a summary of something like that. How it takes a lot of magic. It was written by a lovely lady who felt like Sparks would make the best Submissive for just this reason."

"It's nice. I heal him up before we play."

"Because he bounces off things like a pinball, I've heard Derek griping about it."

Stiles felt hands on his hips, then Chris was pressed against his back, his breath hot on Stiles' neck. The hands tightened, and the pain from that was exquisite. There were those that didn't know how to give good pain from just hands like this.

"How do you feel about your ass getting red?" Chris asked.

Stiles tapped once with one finger on his back.

"He says yes," Peter said as he pulled back.

Stiles whined at the loss of the cock in his mouth. Fingers slipped in, but it wasn't enough. Stiles followed the tug on his mouth, though, as the fingers drew him down. He could taste the sweat on the fingers but nothing else, so he wasn't sure whose fingers they were. He was drawn over to the center of the rug that was at the foot of the bed. There was enough room all around him to where both men would walk and not hit the bed.

"Chest down, ass up," Peter said.

Stiles did as he was told as the fingers slipped out of his mouth. He turned his head to the side as he laid his chest on the floor. Something fell over his head, and he found that it was a shirt. He was pretty sure that it was his, it smelled like him. He groaned as he felt hands rubbing over his cheeks and thighs, getting the blood flowing. The first crack of a hand on his ass had him startling a little. He knew why his face was covered like it was. He liked not knowing what was coming, and with his head in the safest position, there was no way to hide that unless he was blindfolded. He hadn't consented to that, though, and once the scene started, things like that were not something that Peter would ask him about. Spanking was something that Stiles had told Peter he was always up for, so it wasn't to be believed. Blindfolding, though, wasn't something that Stiles liked all the time. Stiles tried to breathe steadily, but he wasn't sure who was spanking him from one hit to the next. He didn't know Peter's hands in that context all that much. They hadn't moved past the tamer kinks that they had yet. Peter was moving at his pace, and Stiles didn't want to push that. He figured that he would get past that soon.

It was the fourth smack when Stiles started to get that feeling of pleasure more than pain. He groaned as he felt fingers swipe over his hole. He was on display like this. Something made a noise at his head, and then the shirt no his head was being lifted up, and someone was under it with him. He heard the rustle of clothes, and then a hand was in his hair lifting his head. Stiles gasped as the hold on his head was used to lift him up. Stiles felt a cock rubbing at his mouth, and he opened it, allowing the cock inside. The size was different from Peter's, so it had to be Chris. Despite the little bit of sweat, Chris was clean, and the sweat was just from being in his jeans for a few hours.

"Yeah, this mouth is wonderful," Chris said.

"Seeing him talking to people makes you think about shutting him up, huh?" Peter asked.

Fingers came back to Stiles' hole, and he felt lube on them. Peter slipped two inside. They were liberally coated in lube, and Stiles was slicked up in no time. He moaned as Peter got his fingers on Stiles' prostate. He tried not to, but he gagged a little on Chris' cock. It wasn't nearly as thick as Peter's, but it was a little longer, and Stiles hadn't been paying close enough attention to where his lips were on the cock and where the head was in his mouth. He was fully supported by Peter's hands holding on to the cuffs on his wrists and Chris' hand on his hair. His legs were keeping him up but not his upper body. He stayed like that, Peter playing with his hole and Chris fucking his mouth, letting his breath just at the edge of him needing to and not freaking out. Controlling that was something that Stiles had gotten good at on his own. His dildos were good for at least one thing.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

Stiles tapped again, but this time he felt a hand that was between him and his own skin. He felt Peter squeeze his wrist after pulling his hand away. Peter had understood. There was so much lube on Peter's cock that it slid into Stiles with no hesitance at all, and Stiles knew that while they both liked that drag of cock, with what was coming, it was better for Stiles to have too much lube on and in him. Peter fucked him, long and hard, getting Stiles closer and closer to orgasm, but just as he was getting close, Peter stopped.

"Now it's Chris' turn, sweetheart." Peter kissed Stiles' shoulder as he pulled his cock free of him.

Chris pulled his cock from Stiles' mouth, and before Stiles could slump down to the floor, he was being lifted up to where he was chest to chest with Chris. It felt good. Chris kissed him, devouring his mouth in a way that Peter had never done before. Chris wanted everything that he could get from Stiles in this one night.

"What do you want?" Chris asked.

"Everything," Stiles answered.

"That's a temptation if I ever heard one," Peter said.

"Let's get on the bed, darling," Chris said as he stood up, helping Stiles to stand at the same time.

It felt good, Stiles' leg stretching out to where he could stand up. He was backed up to the bed, and he hissed as his sore backside brushed the soft fabric, and then his body weight was pressing down on that. He spread his legs, and Chris took him all the way back to where he was lying down. His shoulders protested a little, but Chris didn't press him down into the bed all the way and make Stiles' arms take both of their weights.

The bed dipped at Stiles' head, and he looked back to see Peter getting on. He was mostly clothed, and only his suit pants were open. Stiles looked back at Chris to see that he was naked on the upper half of his body. His body was muscled and hard. Peter was as well, but most of his was werewolfness. His body keeping itself in peak form for protection. Peter still worked out to get himself looking well, but there was something that felt more earned when a human looked like this.

"If I had the kind of Daddy Kink that would make myself someone who could take you, this body would fucking make me scream it," Stiles said.

"You like me to hold you down and make you call me Daddy?" Chris asked.

"Hmm, not really, but I can see the appeal. You will have to go outside of the club to find someone local, though."

"Yeah?" Chris looked down at him, one eye arched.

"I know of someone who needs a Daddy in all the ways I think you need a Baby Boy. Though I guess he does work here."

Peter inhaled sharply, and Stiles tipped his head back to look at him. Peter narrowed his eyes at Stiles and glared.

"What? I never promised him that I would share if I thought that I found someone who worked for him."

"Isaac?" Chris asked.

"Isaac made Derek promise, but he forgot about me. I will gladly do this to get him dick. He's been listless outside of work for the past while, and today he looked like shit when we went out to the movies."

"Let's table discussion of Chris and his maybe-boy for later," Peter said. He curled his fingers into Stiles' hair but didn't tug. His head was right at the point where much more pulling, and he was going to be past the point where he could stand that. The fingers spread out on his head, and while there was a slight drain of pain, he knew it was just to check how Stiles was doing.

"Yes, Sir," Stiles said.

Peter leaned over and kissed him on the lips before he laid down on the bed. "Get him up here."

Chris grabbed Stiles by his hips and flipped him over onto his stomach to where he was pressed to Peter's legs as he moved them under Stiles. Stiles spread his legs to straddle the legs a little, and then he was being manhandled until he was sitting on Peter's thighs.

"Look at his cock. So wet for us," Peter said. He reached out with slightly clawed hands and scratched a few fingers up Stiles' cock. Which only made more pre-come slip out.

"He really doesn't have a single fear about that, does he?" Chris asked. His voice was right next to Stiles.

Stiles looked to the side to see Chris' face looking down at where his cock was. Peter responded by wrapping his hand around Stiles' cock and stroking him. "In me, please, Sir," Stiles begged as Peter kept on jacking him off.

"I've seen the paperwork that he is clean." Peter stopped jacking Stiles off and cupped his neck, drawing him down to where he was presenting his ass, supporting himself on the hand. Peter braced his hand on Stiles' chest as Chris lined himself up to Stiles' hole and pushed in. That extra length felt good as Chris buried himself to the hilt. "I'd feel jealous, but I know what that cock feels like inside of me."

Stiles clenched his hands and tried to stay on his knees, but the only thing keeping him up was Peter's hand on his chest and Chris' hands on his hips. He wanted this so bad. Having Peter right there as he was being fucked felt too damned good. That frisson of wrong came through him, and this was why this thought was so good. It wasn't cheating, but it was still something that wasn't a common kink for Stiles. Peter lowered Stiles down slowly until he was laying on Peter's chest with his cock flush with Peter's. There was the minor bite of his zipper's teeth and the rough on his cock cloth, but it wasn't enough to hurt at all.

"Look at you, taking his cock so well." Peter reached behind and spread Stiles' cheeks a little more, letting Chris get just a bit deeper. He turned his head to the side and nipped at Stiles' neck. "Come."

Stiles did. His entire body jerked at his orgasm, and he felt Chris pulling out of him. He whined.

"You are okay," Peter said, smoothing his hands over Stiles' ass cheeks to help get him over the last of his orgasm. "Yeah, there you go."

Stiles was kind of floating like he always did after orgasm. It wasn't anything close to subspace, but it was good enough for now. He knew why Peter wanted him relaxed and ready for this. He groaned as he was moved to how Peter wanted him. He tried to stay upright, but it took Chris' hands on his chest to keep him there. He rocked down onto Peter's cock as he felt it press into him. He groaned as he was filled.

Chris smeared more lube in and around Stiles' hole before he slipped a finger inside of him. It didn't take long for him to work up to where he had three fingers inside of Stiles at the same time that Peter's cock was in there. It felt weird and wonderful at the same time.

"Ready," Stiles said.

"Good boy," Chris said before he grabbed Stiles' hips to still them so that he wasn't rocking on Peter's cock and hurting himself or Chris' cock.

"Talk to me," Peter said.

"It feels weird," Stiles said as he felt Chris' cock breach him.

Chris was steady as he pushed inside of Stiles until there were two cocks inside of him and not one in each of his holes. Chris pulled Stiles back until he was pressed to his chest.

"How does that feel now, darling?" Chris asked.

"Full. I feel so fucking full." Stiles let his head drop onto Chris' shoulder as the man started to fuck him. Peter stayed mostly still, a little rocking in and out, but he left the bigger thrusts to Chris. He wanted to feel this for a long time, but now he understood why one of his Doms had told him he wouldn't like it as much as he thought. It didn't feel as personal as taking just one cock.

Stiles lost himself in the feel of the bodies moving behind and under him. Chris came first, and Stiles could feel the warmer fluid moving in and around his cock. He shuddered and waited for Chris to pull out. He wasn't moving, and Stiles figured that he was worried about controlling himself on the way out.

Peter moved Stiles how he liked after Chris finally pulled out and turned Stiles face to his to kiss him. Peter grabbed his hips and held him still as he started to fuck up into him. Stiles groaned as he felt Peter finally find his release.

"Jerk him off for me," Peter said.

Chris' hand wrapped around Stiles' cock. He had gotten hard again while being fucked, and he wasn't shocked. His libido was high as hell, and he was proud of that. Stiles came when Peter wrapped his hand around Chris' and squeezed just a little, adding to the jacking off of his cock. He slumped down to land on top of Peter and was boneless. Chris worked the cuffs off and worked on rubbing feeling into Stiles' arms so that the feel of pins and needles left him.

Peter nuzzled in at Stiles' neck as Chris slipped off of the bed.

"How was it?" Peter asked when Chris was in the bathroom by the sound of the running water.

"It was good."

"Off your bucket list never to be done again?" Peter asked. His tone was soft and gentle, and he was rubbing up and down Stiles' back.

"Yes," Stiles answered truthfully.

The bed dipped, and Chris set about cleaning up Stiles. Stiles soaked up the attention even if it wasn't from his Dom. Chris was very attentive to what he was doing, and Stiles felt Peter pulling him into his body a little more as they laid there.

"How are your arms?" Peter asked when Chris lifted the rag away, and it didn't come back.

"Fine. Achy but a good achy. I don't need healing."

"Okay, if that changes, just tell me."

"I have a robe on the back of the bathroom for Stiles to wear while you go down to your room. I'll get his clothes down to his locker and get his others out and have someone bring them up for the morning."

"Thank you, Christopher."

"I'm going to go and check on the club. Take your time."

The sound of feet on the floor told Stiles that Chris was going out barefooted.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Thank you for that, but I can gladly say that I don't ever want to do that again. One of the former Doms that I had a loose relationship with that was both of us getting needs met while we were in college, he told me that I wouldn't like it as it wasn't nearly as personal as I would like. He was right."

"Yeah, but it's better to do something and not like it than to leave it open and an unfilled wish. Let me know when you want to go downstairs. We can shower down there. Get rid of as much of his scent as possible."

"I didn't..." Stiles sat up, and his body protested the move.

"It's fine. Stiles, I never would have brought this up if I wasn't prepared for that. His scent on you is better than the scent of a condom, I promise you that. He smells safe. He's Pack, even if my Pack is a weird collection of other people from other Packs and other Alphas. Also, Derek is not going to forgive you for zeroing Chris in on Isaac. We had a betting pool on how long it would take for Isaac to strip naked and drop into Chris' lap for a good spanking."

"I'm not remotely sorry. He needs, and while he's never once let himself want, he's got a few submissive streaks inside of him that are not getting filled. I've tried to talk to him, but he just ignores me a lot."

"How long?"

"A year and a half," Stiles said.

"I see. I can understand, but you don't push anymore, you got it."

"I wasn't going to. I've done what I needed to do. I'm ready to try standing up." Stiles moved slowly, waiting for Peter's hand to get on him as he moved. He ached in ways that he hadn't for a long time, and it was kind of good. He squeezed his muscles in his ass, and the ache ramped up a little, and he gasped.

"I'll get you off in the shower if you don't do that again," Peter said.

Stiles laughed, and he nodded. He figured that since his cock was getting a little hard, he was smelling of arousal, which meant Peter could smell it.

The trip down a floor to Peter's room took no time at all, and thankfully there was no one in the elevator with them. Peter tugged Stiles with him into the bathroom. Stiles let himself get lost in the feel of his hands on him as he stripped the robe off, and then they were in the shower.

"Hands up," Peter said after he had washed them both off, and he had pressed Stiles toward a wall.

Stiles felt pampered in a very good way, and he did as Peter wanted, groaning when Peter used one hand to get them close enough that he could wrap his hand around both wrists and hold him in place and then pressed into his back. His other hand settled onto Stiles' hip, and then Peter rocked into him. Peter was hard again, werewolf meant his libido was high, but Stiles loved that it matched his own, despite the age difference.

Peter's mouth closed over Stiles' shoulder, and there was a hint of not human teeth but nothing more than that. It made Stiles still, and it was only then that he realized that he was rocking into Peter's body. He groaned and then tried to find purchase on the wall when Peter's hand closed over his cock. The teeth changed to human and bit down harder. A question was mumbled into his skin, and Stiles knew that Peter was asking.

"Yes," Stiles gasped as the hand tightened and started to jerk him even harder.

Stiles' orgasm crashed through him, and he pressed into Peter, even more, rocking his hips a little bit to get Peter off. Peter's hand on his wrists became clawed a little, and the teeth on his skin started to change, and Peter lifted up his head. Given his level of Spark, that bite would do nothing to him. He wouldn't even get sick or have any injuries. He would just push out the magic that would be transferred, but that bite would make him Peter's Mate, and they were nowhere near ready for that. That would come after the collar but before the engagement ring on his finger.

"Let's get you rinsed off, and then we can sleep."

Stiles nodded his head. Words were beyond him at the moment. He felt pampered and loved, and that was something that Stiles hadn't ever felt before, and he loved it. He ached to feel a little more from him. They would settle into something good soon, Stiles could feel it in his bones.

# Chapter 5

Peter stopped as he entered his kitchen. Stiles had stayed the night, and he had slipped out with the sun to make it to his apartment on time for a meeting. Peter had tried to get him to stay at his place for it, but Stiles had commented that it was with a few people who wouldn't like seeing a place that was not his in the meeting's background. Peter understood that wholeheartedly but it didn't stop him from trying.

There was a handwritten note in the middle of his breakfast table with the cereal that Peter liked already out as well as his bowl and a spoon. The milk was there as well, and a touch to it told Peter had Stiles had spelled it to stay cold for however long the magic held out. He laughed as he picked up the paper. It looked like a list of likes and dislikes for clothes. There were color and fabric, but Peter stopped when it wasn't truly fabrics on there but leather and metals.

Peter set his phone down and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Yes?" Derek asked as he answered his phone.

"You told me that he would drop things when he was more into me than I thought he was."

"Yes. What did he do? Print out a picture of the collar that he likes?"

"No, he left me a list of his likes and dislikes."

"Read it to me," Derek said.

Peter did.

"Well, he was at least honest. His fashion sense when it comes to how he dresses when he's not trying to impress leaves a lot to be desired, but he's never backed down to even others telling him that he needed to dress to impress a Dom at all times."

"I like him in his plaid and flannel and jeans," Peter said.

"I know you do. You don't care what someone wears as long as they like what they are dressed in. I am just saying that a lot of others do. He came to the club on come as you are night in skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt that called him a stud muffin, and a plaid overshirt. Everyone still looked at him. His ties are pornographic with the knots that he does. I have seen more than one Dom try and get him out of the tie."

"Yes, he wore one last night to dinner that I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was tied to look like a flower to most people, but it just looked like a hole to me. I made him keep it on while I fucked him on my bed on his back."

"Good. He lives for that kind of shit. He's a snarky assed Sub who had more than once taken a Dom down to his knees for not treating him with respect. He gives it when it's earned, but he refuses to give it to someone just because they are a Dom. He's given you his list now he's going to wait. The ball is in his court, and he'll wait as long as needed. You've done enough to make him want to try a full-blown relationship with you. The last Dom that was anywhere close to this with him, Stiles wouldn't even entertain the idea of discussing what kind of collar he would like."

"There are no stones listed on here, in either column," Peter pointed out.

"Yup, that's for you to decide. I'm sure that it will be the deciding factor on if he accepts it or not. Next time you go out, look at his cuff links if you need help. Look every single time, spend the night at his place to see how he dresses for work when he goes in. It's not hard to learn which way he goes on that front." Derek hung up, the veritable asshole.

Peter dropped the list down to the table, and he started to pour his cereal into the bowl. He ate while he thought about what he wanted. It would have to be custom ordered, and he knew the place. The guy was willing to work with Doms to get them exactly what they wanted, but he would have to go to San Francisco to meet with him. The guy was also good at making sets of collars that all played off of each other. There could be the play collar to start out and then an everyday one and two special event ones, one in leather with added items and the other in metal for the really fancy ones. He could get the play one out of the way soon, and then the guy would work on the rest.

Looking at his schedule, Peter tried to figure out when he could slip away to San Fran for the day.

Peer growled when his phone rang. It was Audra, his personal assistant.

"Good morning," Peter said.

"Morning, Peter. I know that your man stayed over, but there has been a change to your court dates, and Talia wants you to cover her in San Francisco this coming Wednesday. Her court date was moved, and she has to take the deposition of the guy in prison there."

"I can do that. Block me out time to spend a few hours there that are not working, so don't schedule anything else and see if Armand's has an appointment that I can fit into."

"Oh, Sir, I will gladly do that. Armand just came out with the lovely new line of earrings for Subs, and I'll add my wish to your list when you go up."

"Of course." Peter looked and saw that her birthday was in three weeks. It would save her going to buy her own present. He made sure that she got what she wanted by letting her get it for herself. He wasn't her Dom, and he wouldn't ever try and buy something like that for her. He had chosen her for the job because he knew she was submissive but not someone that would allow him to walk all over them. It allowed for him to be honest with her for the reasons behind a lot of things. He didn't have to hide with her, and they could talk like normal people. "So why the dates moved around?"

"Your judge will be having day surgery, and instead of changing judges, the other side agreed to push things back three days so that the judge could be cleared to go back to work. Talia's judge is being swapped as she found a small issue of a weird payment."

"I see. I'm glad that I don't get a new one. He's a bleeding heart for cases like this."

"Yes, I made sure that your will was known on that since I knew it would be your answer when Talia asked me last night. I knew you were with your man, so I didn't want to bother you."

"You know I would never get upset, but you handled that correctly." Peter could feel her preening under the praise. "I'll be there in an hour. Stiles left early as he had a meeting and had to be home for it." Peter pulled his phone close and found the newly updated schedule. He took most of his calls in his place over speaker. He was glad of it. "Thursday, please schedule me for a two-hour lunch and make sure that you get me the good sushi. I want to invite Stiles over to lunch in my office."

"I'll make sure no one bothers you both." Audra laughed as she said it, and it took only a few seconds for things to update. He sighed as he saw it. He would finally talk Stiles into office sex. That day there would be no wolves on his floor so he would be safe to fuck Stiles over his desk, then plug him up and send him home until he got to him that night.

"Good. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Boss." Audra hung up, and Peter closed it and finished eating his breakfast as quickly as he could. He folded up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He grabbed his briefcase, and it fell open. Nothing fell out as he had everything secured, but there was a candy bar on top with a note from Stiles telling him to eat it after lunch. Peter grinned at the note and closed the briefcase.

* * *

Peter watched as Stiles finished up with his computer before he pushed away. Dinner had been eaten with Stiles at the dinner table but on his computer. Peter didn't mind. He knew that work was important to Stiles, and that meant that he would focus on it. Peter had been the one to pull him in on a Monday night. Usually, them getting together happened later in the week. It had been six months, and Peter had wanted to have a special night with Stiles. He had a few things planned, and while dinner was just the start, it being a working dinner was no issue.

"No, no. I'm done for tonight, Genie. I'm just done. Mentally I'm at fire bad, tree pretty. So we can work on the rest of this tomorrow. I have a late day planned to come in. My boyfriend is celebrating our six months, and since I have now worked over by three hours, I'm coming in three hours late. I'll message you as soon as I get on. I'll be here at Peter's."

"Sure thing, Boss," Audra said. The screen went blank, and Stiles logged out of everything before he shut the computer.

"How about you go and shower to wash work off of you." Peter came up behind Stiles and grabbed his shoulder to massage them. The tenseness of the shoulder seemed to just melt under Peter's hands.

"I can do that. It will be good." Stiles stood up and kissed the side of Peter's face.

"I'll be in the bedroom waiting for you. Come out naked. I have a good surprise waiting for you." Peter smiled as he watched Stiles head into the bedroom.

Peter busied himself with cleaning up. He liked doing the dishes after a good meal. Stiles had been as attentive as he could be given he was working. Peter liked seeing him dedicated to something that wasn't his pleasure. Peter likened it to Stiles, watching him in court when he could. They were well matched in that. Peter found that just being around Stiles helped to make him feel good. His wolf was attached to him in ways that Peter hadn't felt in a long time. It was good for him.

The shutting off of the shower told Peter that he had about ten minutes before Stiles was in the bedroom, so Peter finished up the dishes and headed in there. Stiles liked to be as dry as possible, and he always put on lotion after he showered, Peter had gone out and bought a whole line of the products that Stiles had brought with him the first time that he had stayed. He took his time while doing it, and Peter wasn't going to rush him today. The bed was already ready for what Peter had planned, but he grabbed the lube bottle and dropped it onto the bed. He grinned as he imagined Stiles on the bed. The sheets were a deep red, almost a mix between blood and wine. It was lovely in the store, and it fit well with Peter's room.

"Peter," Stiles said.

Peter turned his head to look at Stiles. His hair was only slightly styled, probably with the leave-in conditioner that Stiles used. It would allow Peter to wreck his hair and make him look debauched.

"You look good enough to eat," Peter said before he walked over to where Stiles was. He grabbed Stiles around the waist and leaned in to kiss him. The lotion was the one that smelled like peaches. Peter nipped at Stiles' lips, asking for entrance, and he opened up willingly. "Though I don't think I want to eat you tonight."

"Whatever Sir wants," Stiles said, his breathing was already a little off, his cock hardening as it brushed Peter's pants.

"Strip me and touch and play as much as you want." Peter stepped back to give Stiles room to do what he wanted. Peter had taken off his suit jacket, but he was still in the rest of his work clothes, his shirt was still buttoned where it was supposed to be, and his cuff links still on him. He grinned as Stiles dropped down to his knees and looked up at him before he worked on the belt. It was an odd choice for the first item to come off, but Peter liked it.

Stiles worked on his pants next, but he didn't pull them down, he just got them unbuttoned and unzipped before standing up. He brushed his fingers around the hem of his pants and then untucked his shirt. his fingers danced up the shirt buttoned, little bits of pressure here and there, a tease. Peter loved it. Stiles loved surprising him with things that Peter never suspected that he would do. This was one of them. When Stiles got to the top of the shirt, he unbuttoned the top button and then worked his way down to the bottom. He slipped his hands under the shirt, and Peter thought he was going to slip it off his shoulders, but he didn't, he just touched every single inch of skin under it.

It was sensual in a way that Peter hadn't felt in a long time, and he was greatly enjoying it.

"Would Sir like me to remove his shirt?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Peter said, a catch in his voice as his lust flared. He grinned as Stiles smirked at him. The little shit was cocky, but it wasn't the kind of cocky that Peter wanted out of him. He knew how good he was at things, and he liked to make sure that Peter knew it. He watched as Stiles went to his knees again. He gently pulled Peter's arm away from his body and worked the cuff link free of the shirt, he worked it open as well and laid the metal on the ground at his feet before he repeated it with the other cuff link.

Stiles stood up and walked over to the tray on the one dresser where Peter had his cuff links set up for the week. He laid them down and then turned to head back to Peter. He got Peter's shirt off with the most amount of touching that he could before he walked over to drop it on the chair by the closet that Peter laid his clothes. The small breaks in Stiles not being right there were driving Peter up a wall, but he had been the one to set this up. It was his own fault that Stiles was treating his clothes exactly like he would.

When Stiles stepped back up to him, Peter was glad when his hands slipped under his pants' edge and slid back to his ass. His cheeks were groped, but his underwear was in the way. He felt Stiles' body brushing his with the pants in the way and started to hum to hopefully speed Stiles up. The little grin that he was shown on Stiles' face said that he knew exactly what Peter was doing and wasn't going to play along.

"And if I told you you hurry?" Peter asked.

"I would, Sir. If you really meant it. So if you say it, say it like you mean it."

Peter leaned in to kiss Stiles as his hand finally started to work his pants down, Stiles kissed him back until he wasn't anymore. He dropped down slowly, inching Peter's pants down as he went. He exhaled when he was on his knees, the breath going over Peter's briefs.

Stiles was going to be the death of him, and he knew it. The minx knew it as well. Stiles tapped on the big toe of Peter's left foot, and as Peter raised it, he worked the pants off that leg. He repeated it, and Peter watched as Stiles made sure to keep eye contact through it all. He leaned over once and made like he was going to take Peter's cloth-covered cock into his mouth, but just as he was about to wrap his lips around it, he leaned back. Peter wanted to reach out and grab his head and smash it into his cock, but Peter had laid out the rules, and Stiles was following them. It wasn't Stiles' fault that Peter had been more assertive and told him that he had to touch him.

Finally, Stiles worked down Peter's underwear and left him fully naked. Stiles settled down onto his knees and looked up at Peter.

"I'm going to lay down on the bed, and you are going to join me, straddling my thighs," Peter said.

Stiles nodded his head and relaxed even further. Peter caressed his face as he stepped away from him. It was a very kind gesture, and it was slipping in more and more to their play. Peter was okay with that. He was more than happy with the affection between them. He waited to see if Stiles was going to turn and face him, but he never did so Peter got onto the bed. He looked to the side to see where Stiles was and found that as soon as he was fully settled on the bed, only then did Stiles move.

Peter watched as Stiles hesitated just for a second when Peter was on the bed face down instead of face up. He didn't pause once he started to walk to the bed, though. Peter grabbed the lube and handed it to him when he got onto the bed. Stiles took it and laid it beside Peter's knee.

"Eat me out," Peter commanded. He had made sure to clean himself out thoroughly when he had slipped into the shower when he had got home. Stiles had barely noticed with him working like he had been. Afterward, he had changed his underwear but had dressed back into his work clothes as he knew that Stiles him in them. Now, Stiles understood why.

"Yes, Sir. Gladly."

Stiles scooted down the bed to where he could lean over. Peter could see him out of the corner of his eye, and he smiled as he watched Stiles spread his ass cheeks and just stare for a few seconds. There was nothing more fun than feeling that first swipe of a tongue over his hole. Peter didn't usually do this, but he felt like he wanted to be on Stiles' ministrations' receiving ends. He gripped the bed a little when he felt Stiles' hands moving. Finger kept him open, but the other hand scooted down to brush a digit over his taint. It then brushed a little harder as Stiles licked over his hole again.

Peter felt like he had made a mistake again a few minutes into this as he knew that Stiles was going to make him stop him from doing what he was doing. Stiles wasn't going at him like a blushing virgin, no he was doing it like he was content to do this for hours, and Peter wasn't going to last for hours.

The press of two fingers into him had Peter groaning. Stiles usually played with his hole when he was blowing him if they were in the bedroom, Peter loved the sensation of it, so his body was more than willing to take those two fingers, but the tongue that slipped inside with them was new. He felt the curl of it against his rim and the little tug that was the tongue leaving again. Stiles held him open with both hands next, and the stretch of the skin of his crack was almost to the point of pain that Peter didn't like, but then there was a nose pressing into his upper crack, and the tongue was back, pushing inside as far as it could get, stretching the muscle.

"Fuck," Peter said as his cheeks were let go, but Stiles' face stayed where it was. Peter tried not to rock down into the bed, keeping things a little more under control as Stiles all but fucked his ass with his tongue.

Stiles couldn't speak, of course, and it was strange even to Peter unless he wanted Stiles silent; he was always saying something. He was always talking. Babbling usually when Peter was fucking him or playing with him. It was something to have him so silent, and Peter was the one who wanted to babble. He fought his claws, wanting to come out as he didn't need to fuck up the bed enough to where they couldn't sleep on it. He hadn't destroyed a bed in a very long time, and he wasn't going to start then.

A few minutes later, Stiles pulled away, letting Peter's cheeks close on their own before he set up a little, the bed shifting. Stiles didn't move for a few seconds, so Peter looked back at him. For a second, Peter thought that Stiles was playing with himself, but he saw the way that he was holding his cock and found that he was staving off orgasm. He loved watching it, especially when Stiles opened his eyes and looked right into Peter's. Yeah, Peter had met a few people who really like rimming and the various other acts that Stiles was doing, but he had never met anyone who had almost come from it.

"I"m going onto my back," Peter said.

Stiles nodded his head and raised up to where Peter could roll over, and he crooked a finger. Stiles leaned over, getting closer and closer before he wrapped his legs around Stiles' legs and pinned him down right like that.

"Suck me."

"Yes, Sir." Stiles tipped his head down and started to do as Peter wanted. He buried his fingers into Stiles' hair, and after messing it up thoroughly, Peter tangled one hand of fingers in and started to guide him how he wanted.

Peter figured that Stiles thought that Peter was going to finish like this. He was looking forward to finishing in other ways. Well, it was going to be like this, his cock in Stiles' throat, but it was going to be vastly different. He thrust up into Stiles' mouth, his cock sliding right back to the back, and Stiles just relaxed his throat and let his cock slip into him. It felt good. Peter loved this and knew that Stiles did as well, the casual way Peter could just use him like this. Nothing more than a cock sleeve but that Peter didn't was intoxicating to Stiles, and Peter knew it.

Right at the edge, Peter gripped Stiles' hair tight and stopped him from moving, and his mouth went slack as Peter moved. Peter got to his knees with ease and looked down at Stiles, who hadn't moved from the position that he had been in, even with Peter letting go of him with his legs.

"Stay," Peter said as he let go of Stiles' hair. He was pretty sure that Stiles wouldn't have moved anyway, but he wanted to be sure. Peter got off the bed and arranged the pillows the way that he wanted. He didn't want Stiles to hurt himself or be uncomfortable. If he was, this wasn't going to do a damned thing for him, and while Peter liked getting his first sometimes, he wasn't one who thought that Subs shouldn't enjoy what was being done to them for Peter's pleasure.

"Ready?" Peter asked

"Yes, Sir," Stiles said.

"Good, I'm going to put you how I want you, and you are going to stay like that. If you need to stop, pinch my thigh if you need to slow down or just relax your jaw tap my thigh three times. Repeat."

Stiles repeated the words, and Peter was satisfied with how Stiles was at the moment. It wasn't like any of it was new. There were a few other things that Stiles might do that would have Peter stopping anyway.

It took but a few minutes to get Stiles how Peter wanted him. It was easy to move him, he didn't fight, but he wasn't a lump on the bed. Peter moved up his body and straddled his face, his cock brushing over Stiles' nose as he gripped the headboard with one hand and used the other to hold his cock still.

"Open," Peter said.

Stiles opened his mouth, and Peter thrust his cock inside, Stiles was already in the headspace that was needed for him to relax his throat. It didn't take long for Peter to find a good rhythm that kept him mostly over Stiles' face. Peter had two choices when he had thought of this, and getting rimmed while on his front had been the much better option. Peter looked down at Stiles' seeing his eyes glazed over as he slipped just a little further into subspace. Peter loved this that using him did this sometimes, but the build-up had been what had started it. Peter controlled everything but gave Stiles some freedoms to make sure that Stiles was still aware enough to know what he was doing until Peter was controlling everything. He leaned up, his hips changing the cock's angle in Stiles' mouth just a little but not enough that Peter wasn't getting that he wanted. He pushed his cock into Stiles' throat and stilled there for just long enough that he felt Stiles' throat contract as he tried to breathe, he pulled out and reached back, gripping Stiles' cock.

"Come."

Stiles did, he cock twitching in Peter's grip, and Peter fucked his throat at ht same time, causing Stiles to have a second minor orgasm that had his body jerking but Peter's grip on his head with his legs stopped him.

"Ready?" Peter asked when Stiles had settled from his orgasm. Stiles swallowed around his cock, a more aggressive move than he had made in a little while. Peter let his orgasm rip over him, pulling his cock back so that Stiles had to swallow the release as it filled his mouth. When Peter was sensitive about the feeling of the mouth on him, he pulled out, careful to not startle Stiles as he did it. The younger man was pretty limp on the bed, and it took a time of two of his lips closing around nothing for him to realize that his mouth was fully empty.

"Thank you," Stiles said.

"You are welcome, dear boy." Peter moved to settle on the bed beside him, turning Stiles to where his face was in Peter's neck. He wrapped an arm around Stiles to hold him right there. Stiles inhaled and inched just a little closer. He felt it when Stiles started to doze off. Peter would let him sleep a little, and then he would get up and clean them both up before instilling Stiles under the covers.

Peter pressed a kiss to his head and started to rub up and down Stiles' back, settling him into sleep even more. Just a little bit, and he would get up.

* * *

Peter heard the sounds of someone in his kitchen, and he turned his head to see that the bed was empty. A pair of sleep pants lay over the edge of the bed, and Peter figured that Stiles had grabbed them when he had grabbed his own. He tended to wear Peter's sleep pants when he was over to move around during the morning. It was kind of nice that he did it even though it was a weekday. Peter grabbed the pants and slipped off of the bed on his side. He got the pants on and wandered to the bathroom to get mostly ready for the morning. He had texted his assistant already and told her that he would be in an hour late. He wanted to make sure that Stiles was good for him to go, and he wanted time to enjoy breakfast with him.

"Morning," Stiles said as Peter entered the kitchen area.

Peter took in the sight of Stiles looking at the morning paper with a teacup in his hand. He looked good like that, his chest on display, and his body relaxed.

"Good morning," Peter said.

"I have food on the way. I didn't feel like cooking or letting you cook."

Peter laughed. He walked over to the coffee pot where there was a half of a pot brewed. He poured himself a cup and prepared it the way he wanted before walking back to where Stiles was and sitting down beside him. He laughed as he took in Stiles' face as he read over an article that was giving his father a bad name. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the name of the reporter.

"Well, they are going to find their life a living hell for a while," Stiles said.

"Stiles, don't," Peter said.

"Oh, I'm not going to have to do a thing. He's being criticized for things that he did that everyone else supports fully. He's tried this shit before, and the paper ends up printing a retraction when the guy asks it. He gets on his high horse about every three years. That he still has a job shocks me. He'll find that his car won't be gotten in for repair in the time that he wants. He's going to be served coffee that's just a touch too cold after the barista has put in ice. His groceries are going to be delivered with the eggs all broken. Most of Beacon County loves Dad as their Sheriff, but Beacon Hills is super fucking proud of him, and they don't like it when someone who has no clue what it's like to be in law enforcement makes blanket statements like this. It's like the idiots who talk about the military and what they do to protect without knowing anything about ever having been in battle. Or the ones who don't understand that going to war changes you, and they hate that their spouse comes home different. It's not that hard to understand why someone would do half of the things they do. If he would talk to Dad about the various things that are put into effect for the county, he'd understand, but he wants to bitch and moan."

Stiles picked up his phone and sent off a flurry of texts. He frowned and then sighed. "The website is already getting a load of messages about it. The online article has more comments than the one about the new ice cream place that opened up."

"Your company does local sites?" Peter asked.

"A few. The newspaper is one and the one for the Sheriff's department. I have a single person on both, and they are happy to man the local stuff. There are a few other sites, but we won't bid for the Sheriff's department for the whole state. The other counties are covered by a few other people. I have local control of everything. It's how I roll on that. Fucking hell, there are thirty-eight messages on the county site already, and none of them are happy. The newspaper is going to get egged again."

"Again?" Peter asked.

"Yes. It was done a few years ago when that fuckwad was bitching about the new laws for the streets along the main street and making it just for bikes and walkers with routing the main traffic around. I mean, it was city council that did that, and he blamed it all on my father. He took it though and pointed out how many pedestrians are hit while in the crosswalk when they had the right of way. I mean minor traffic violations for the city went down thirteen percent after that, and the foot traffic into the stores went up but a great deal. It's not like it was that big of a thing. It made it really nice there."

"Greg loves it for the restaurant. When they are hosting special things, they set up outside tables. I'll talk to Talia about this. There might be something in digging up all of his former articles and getting the paper to fire him based on that."

Stiles nodded his head and shoved that section of the paper over to Peter before he picked up the society section. He frowned at something and sighed before closing it and grabbing the Sunday paper from the stack. He grabbed the comics and started to read those. Peter didn't even say a single thing. There was obviously something in the society section that he didn't like either and had gone for things that wouldn't piss him off. Peter was ready to grab it, but there was a knock on the door.

Peter stood up and walked over to grab his wallet before heading to the door to get their breakfast. It was the good diner that has certain hours of deliveries at the high times for each meal. Peter paid and gave a generous tip before walking into the kitchen with the food. He plated it all up, hating to eat out of the containers it was brought there in. They were fine for eating it when he wasn't home, but when he was home unless it was Chinese, he ate off of plates.

"Here," Peter said.

Stiles hummed and closed the comics to pick up his fork as he leaned back to allow Peter to set the plate down.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Peter asked as he sat down with his food.

"Really good. In a good mindset to work today, once I eat and do a little yoga first."

"Good. I'll be heading in a little late. Anything you want before I go?"

"No. I feel good." Stiles looked at him and smiled before he turned to tuck into his food again. He was looking forward to more mornings like this with Stiles.


	3. "Stiles is Kicked out of the Pack"-EAD

**Title** : Stiles is Kicked Out of the Pack  
**Ratings** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Major Character Death Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
**Fandom(s)** : Teen Wolf  
**Category** : M/M  
**Relationships** : Stiles/Peter  
**Tags** : Discussion of Animal Sacrifice, Discussion of Animal Murder, Alternate Universe, First Time,  
**Summary** : Beacon Hills is forever changed by what happens after Stiles leaves the pack when he feels like he isn't treated well there.  
**Word Count** : ~23k  
**Year** : Future  
**Spoilers** : Everything  
**Notes** : Goes AU kind of in 3A, Erica and Boyd are never killed but it goes fully AU at end of 3B, Kate never happens. The Major character death is Scott and it happens before the story really starts.

# Prologue

Derek understood wanting to take time. After everything that had happened, he understood that better than most. He was worried though because Scott had stopped smelling like Stiles at the last pack meeting and even Lydia had admitted that Stiles hadn't been around any of them, not even Malia. The two of them had a bond from being in Eichen together. Stiles had admitted to Derek that they almost had sex in Eichen but Stiles hadn't let it go that far. She was pretty but Stiles found that he just didn't want to have sex with a pretty girl. He wanted it to mean something. Derek walked up to the Stilinski house and saw that it was dark. That meant that the Sheriff wasn't home. He was probably working late and Stiles was in his room.

It took but seconds to get up to where no one would see him sneaking up into Stiles' bedroom. But the window was shut and locked. Derek frowned at that. He looked into the room. It was dark but it was late at night so Derek wasn't worried until he realized that he heard no heartbeat in the room. He frowned as he turned his hearing into the whole house. There was no sounds at all outside of the gurgle of the water tank. Derek crept around the house until he found a window that was unlocked. It was the attic.

The air in there was stale. There was nothing in there at all that said either Stiles or his father ever came into the room. He walked over to where the door was and let himself into the house proper. He found Stiles' bedroom easily and then stopped as he realized that it was practically empty. There was no smell of Stiles in the room at all. He looked for the murder board and it was empty. He opened up Stiles' closet to find that it was empty as well. There was nothing in the dressers. There wasn't a damned thing in the room at all outside of a few knick-knacks here and there. He wondered where in the hell Stiles had gone. He let himself out through the window he had gone in. He assumed that Stiles had been doing homeschooling. It wouldn't be hard for the Sheriff to get the school to allow it. It was why Malia said that she hadn't seen him in the school.

Yet, the Stilinski household told a very different story.

Derek decided to walk back to the loft. He hunkered down into his coat and stopped dead when he saw something taped to the door that he used to get in and out of the building. It was an image of him in Stiles' room. There was a note written on a slip of paper attached. The paper was from the Sheriff's department ticket book. It said "one free pass, used." Derek took that to mean that the next time he got into the Stilinski house, something was going to happen. Derek couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the camera that the Sheriff had put in Stiles' room during the Nogitsune possession. He sighed and tugged it down but he didn't crumple it. He carried the picture and paper up to this bedroom and added it to a board that was in his room. He had picture of the cover of Laura's favorite book in there. He had a lot of things up on that wall that reminded him of everyone in his life that he cared about.

Stiles was family, he was pack, and Derek didn't understand what was going on. After being taken over like he had, Derek understood him wanting to get a few steps away from everything but he was gone. His room smelled like he hadn't been in there for months. The last time that Derek had seen Stiles was right after everything had gone down and his father had taken him away in December. It was now February and Derek was pretty damned sure that Stiles hadn't been in his room in two months. The scent of Stiles that was on Scott up until now had to be from where Stiles had been in Scott's room.

"I had a talk with our Alpha," Peter said as he entered the loft. He was down on the first floor of it.

Derek sighed and walked to his bedroom door before going down to see what he wanted.

"I asked him about how Stiles is doing since he's not been at a pack meeting and Scott's just been telling everyone that he is fine. The last time that he said that, Scott's heartbeat tripped a little bit."

"And?" Derek asked.

"It seems that Stiles has left the pack," Peter said.

"Yeah, he's not been home in about two months, from what I can tell about the scent in his bedroom. His clothes are all gone, his books, his computer. Everything that I know know cherished."

"So where has he gone?" Peter asked.

"I have no clue but if he wants to be out of the pack, can you really blame him?"

"No, not at all. I think that though, maybe it's time that the Hale's left Beacon Hills to a new Alpha and we moved on. Cora said that the pack that took her in would gladly take us in as well. Maybe the Hales need to heal more."

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Derek knew that the pack was going to be in Scott's hands and it would be good. Everything would be just fine. There was nothing left for him in Beacon Hills. Stiles reminded him of Spencer and that was part of the only reason that he had come back after taking Cora back to where she had wanted to go. It was going to be fine. The Hales would be good together. What was left of them.

"What about Malia?" Derek asked.

"She's got a father who at least finally knows about everything and will stop trying to commit her. She's happier like she is right now. She knew that she was adopted and Lydia asked her about if she ever wanted to know her biological parents and Malia wasn't sure. I figure that once she's older and she's on a good and even keel, we can come back and tell her everything. There is one thing before we leave though. We do need to find her mother and kill her."

"Why?" Derek looked up at Peter and frowned. He had hoped that his uncle was over his killing for revenge.

"Because there was only one person that I was willing to have sex with around the time that Malia was born and I've done a lot of digging into her since I found out that I had a kid. It's easy to track her, at least illegally. Young Danny was helpful with that in exchange for some money to get good equipment. Corrine has turned into a killer for hire and I've found though a few rumor circles that when she had a kid, her powers were diminished when she had the kid. Then she went back and killed the kid but didn't get her power back. How long before it's found out about a werecoyote who runs with a True Alpha in Beacon Hills? How long before she looks into it and finds her kid still alive? She wanted dead or alive by the Federal Government as an assassin."

"That's where her werecoyote comes from? I've heard of a werecoyote who kills for a living. The Desert Wolf. That's Malia's mother?"

"She wasn't that insane before. She was the Left Hand like me for her pack. We had fun."

"And you think that you can find her?"

"Oh, yes. I think that I can easily find her and we can take care of her. So what say you, Nephew?" Peter asked.

"Anything for family," Derek said.

"Good. Then let's get our business taken care of here and then we can figure out where she is."

Derek nodded his head. He looked around the loft. He owned it and it would be good to have a place that he could come back to. He could easily get in contact with a realtor to rent out the other spaces and get them up and running. He had meant to do it himself but hadn't done it due to just the insanity. It would be nice to have money coming in. This one would be left alone. He was ready to say goodbye to Beacon Hills.

# Chapter 1

Derek looked at Cora as they drove past the Welcome To Beacon Hills sign. He hadn't seen it since they left just over ten years ago. There was something that felt wrong about everything. He pulled over and waited for Peter to pull over off the road behind him. Derek got out, not shocked that Peter was getting out as well.

"What in the hell?" Peter asked.

"I have no clue, this place doesn't feel like it used to."

"That's a hell of a lot of magic," Cora said.

"What?" Malia asked.

"There is a boundary on this city, that's what we are feeling. That pack that I went to visit in Brazil with Alpha Rico felt like this. It was wards to let someone know when anyone Supernatural in origin came across the boundary line. I would say that Scott's worked on getting this place locked down a lot more in the years since we all left here." Cora looked a little surprised on that.

"It doesn't feel welcoming," Malia said.

"No, it wouldn't. It's meant to push people back. So I would say that we continue on and see if Scott's mom is still at the hospital since no one's numbers work anymore." Peter sounded like he wanted to do anything but.

Derek agreed on that. He had been trying to get a hold of anyone from the old pack to let them know they were coming to stay. That they were going to live in the house that had been built with Peter and Cora going over everything from New York where they had all ended up for everyone to go to college and then years after just to live. Derek missed Beacon Hills and so didn't Peter. They felt that it was time to come home. So they had worked on making a home for them.

"Or do you think we should go to the Sheriff's station. Stiles' dad would know how to get a hold of someone from the pack, right?" Cora asked.

"Both are neutral locations and the best places to go when one doesn't know who the Alpha of an area is," Peter said.

"Divide and conquer?" Derek asked.

"No. I don't think I want to do that. The pods should have been dropped off days ago. We all are as ready as we are going to be for this." Peter's eyes flashed red and he nodded his head toward Derek's car before he walked back to his own with Malia following him.

Derek knew that Peter had been a very different Alpha the second time around. No one had expected him to become one again but Derek couldn't fault him for it. He had snapped the neck of a wolf who had been attacking a woman in New York and ended up killing him without even knowing that he was an Alpha. It worked well for them as the Alpha of their area of New York was more than happy to keep them there while they worked on getting ready to leave. It had only been a year since then and Derek felt more stable than he had in a long time. He looked at Cora. He would never regret giving up his own Alpha Spark to Cora to save her life.

Hanging back, Derek let Peter make the decision on where they were going. He didn't care which place they went to figure things out. He just wanted to go home. They had decided to make the trip across the country as long as they wanted. Seeing signs for places and visiting them before heading onto the next location. It had taken them a month and a half. They stayed in good hotels but still it wasn't home and it wasn't a den.

The flashing lights behind him had Derek nearly slamming on the breaks. He looked at his speed. He was only going about two miles over the speed limit. Still Derek pulled over, putting his flashers on. A second vehicle came around from behind the one that was parking behind Derek's and did the same to Peter's.

"Go ahead and step out," someone called from the vehicle behind Derek's. Derek looked at Cora and nodded at her. It was two Sheriff's cars so it was at least someone with authority.

Derek opened up the door and stepped out but he didn't raise his hands at all.

"It's safe, stow 'em," the same voice called out as he slipped out of the driver's seat. Derek turned to look at him. It was Deputy Parrish. Derek hadn't known the man well at all but at least it was a familiar face. "Derek and Cora Hale, welcome home. Oh, Peter and Malia?" Parrish looked almost happy to see them but also unsure.

Derek wasn't shocked that Parrish knew what Cora looked like. It wasn't like any of them tried to hide the Hale house being built again. Scott probably had everyone who was anyone know that the Hales were coming back with that and he would be on the look out.

"Yes, Deputy Parrish," Peter said.

"Well, you guys are arriving at the best time that you could. How about you four come with me back to the Station. Friendly like. You don't have to. If you want to go to the house and freshen up and things, you can. I don't know how long you have been driving."

"We were heading to the Station to get in contact with McCall to let him know that we were moving back into town since we've been unable to get a hold of him." Peter sounded like he was unsure if he should talk about the elephant in the room that was the Supernatural.

"Ah, I see well. That's going to be impossible. Scott McCall is dead and most of his pack."

Derek looked at Peter. If most of the pack was dead, then who was alive and who wasn't?

"Then who is the Alpha of the area?" Peter asked.

Derek assumed that since Parrish had said pack the Deputies around them were in the know. Derek looked to see that Parrish wasn't just a regular deputy, he had the badge that said he was the second under the Sheriff.

"That's a little hard to explain and I think it would be best if we all talked about this with Sheriff Stilinski. Do you guys mind if I ride with one of you? We were on patrol and they can head back out to it."

"How did you know where we were?" Cora asked. She looked at Parrish with a concerned eye. She had not got to meet Parrish as he had joined up after she had left.

"I know you felt the wards when you came over. We were dispatched to figure out who was coming across. We knew it was four but unsure of what they were. The wards are still a little testy when there is more than three. Though I assume that Malia is the reason why the wards were pinged weird. So?"

"You can of course ride with us Deputy Sheriff," Derek said. He was looking at Peter as he said it. Peter's eyebrows raised at that but he nodded his agreement. It was going to be best if they showed up with an escort than without one given it seemed that there was a new Alpha in the area.

"Great." Parrish grabbed the radio on his shoulder. "Parrish to command. I'm heading back with four friendlies. How about we roll out the red carpet?"

"You got it, Deputy Sheriff. Lunch?"

Parrish looked at Derek with that.

"Sure."

"It's Chinese."

"Just get an assortment. We will eat anything, preference on chicken and shrimp."

Parrish called out a few things over the radio and smiled as he did it. He walked back to his vehicle and grabbed a few things from it before walking over to Derek.

"I can see that Peter's car only fits two."

"Yes. He's more than happy to only have a single passenger. Cora can sit in the back."

"Nah, I'm good riding in the back. What kind of weapons do you guys have on you?" Parrish asked as he slipped between Derek and the car to get into the back seat. He was on his cell phone but looked like he as just reading.

"Just the ones we get naturally."

"Cool."

Derek was confused as hell. He looked at Peter one last time before getting in. Peter looked just as confused. Derek waited for Peter to pull out before he got into traffic behind him. The two cop vehicles pulled out ad made U-turns to head back the way that they had come.

"Did you run the plates?"

"Nah. We didn't want to waste time with that. It was just easier to pull you over. New York plates either meant a long time which meant your goal was here or you stole them from a rental agency and that would add a lot of time. I should have know with this being one of the new Camaros and then the one in front. The Hales did usually go for the more flashy cars according to the Sheriff."

"We are talked about that much?" Cora asked.

"A little more in the past year than the other years but yes. The Sheriff debated trying to get a hold of your guys a year ago but then the FBI stepped in. You'll be meeting with the three person team that's been assigned to the county, mainly the city over the last year."

"A full team assigned here?" Derek asked. That was never good. That meant that things were going crazy in some way shape or form. "Why are we meeting them?"

"They are a new unit, supernatural in origin. Every single member is connected in some way. The Nemeton hasn't been doing well at all and they are still debating what to do about that."

"Who are the agents?" Derek asked.

"I'm sorry I need to take this." Parrish pulled his phone up on the second vibration. He listened to someone on the other end but Derek didn't like that he couldn't hear it. He looked at Cora and she shook her head as well. Derek wondered if that was magic or something else. "Ten minutes at max, depending on the lights. None of them are speeding like you said they would be. Hell, they weren't even going five over the limit on the road into town."

Derek looked at the road ahead of him and then at his speedometer. He wondered who Parrish was talking to that would have known that they would have normally sped into an area like that. They hadn't wanted to have eyes on them though. So they had gone for normal. Well as normal as one could with a Aston Martin Valhalla being driven by one of them. Peter loved his car though. Cora and Malia's cars had been shipped over with the rest of their things and were waiting for them in the eight car garage that was on the land. Peter's other two Valhallas were being brought over after they got home. The one he was driving was red in color. The others were a dark grey and then a electric blue. Malia's car was one of the Aston Martin Valkyrie's. Peter had tried to get her to trade it in but she loved it. Cora had a Jeep that reminded Derek of Stiles'.

The drive was peaceful with Parrish getting off the phone after a few minutes and then he was silent. Derek could feel his eyes on him but he didn't care all that much. Derek parked beside where Peter did in the guest parking at the station. There was only a single black SUV that Derek knew was the FBI standard. He wasn't shocked about that but he was at how few cars there were in the station. that meant that not a lot of deputies were there at the moment.

A woman was standing at the door and Derek didn't now her. The way that she looked at him though, Derek did know that. It was just like Lydia Martin used to look at him after she had come fully into her Banshee powers.

"Deputy Sheriff," the woman said.

"Doctor Whittemore," Parrish said with a grin on his face.

"My first husband is waiting on you in the Sheriff's office."

"And where is your second?"

"Around. He said he didn't want to be here for this."

"I can understand that. I'll bring them in with me then?"

"Yes, my two co-workers are still out in the field. Lunch will be here soon." Whittemore turned on her heel and entered the station again.

"Who is that?" Malia asked.

"The most junior agent on the BAU team that's here. Janice Whittemore. She's a specialist in non-human anatomy. She was snagged from her job in LA after meeting Doctor Reid. He's the Unit Chief for their team. There are actually five people who work on the team but two of them are consultants. Her two husbands. She's only legally married to one but the other she calls her husband as well. They are a triad and I would not piss of any of them, the other two will gut you."

"Whittemore? What's that the last name of the Kanima?" Peter asked as he held the door open for his three Betas.

"Yes, it is," Jackson Whittemore said as he stood in the doorway of the Sheriff's office. He looked damned good. There was still a slight English accent to his voice.

"Got a thing for Banshee's do you?"

"Fell in love before she even told me that. Though I was hiding what I was as well. This way." Jackson stepped back and pointed to the office.

Sheriff Stilinski looked slightly older than the last time that Derek had seen him but he looked more relaxed, despite him having an FBI team here.

"Well, Hales. I didn't think that I would ever see you here again. When the construction started, I figured it was one or two of you coming back. Not all four. Now I would like to know why you are here."

"We wanted to move back. We tried to get a hold of McCall but Deputy Sheriff Parrish told us that he is dead."

"Yes, he was killed a year ago when the big issues in town started up. You've met Doctor Whittemore. Doctor Reid is on his way back in to speak to you. We have no issues with you coming home. There is no actual Alpha in town but the pack that was left after McCall went crazy all settled under a human Alpha."

"And that worked?" Cora asked.

"So far it has. As Omegas you four will be expected to check-in after each full moon to make sure that you are handling the change well. Since all four of you are born shifters, I don't expect to have any issues. The whole force here is now aware of the supernatural. Hell, most of the town as well. Though I think that they were all faking ignorance for years on that."

"Who is the Alpha?" Peter asked.

"That's classified."

"I see. Well, you won't have to worry about my pack." Peter flashed his eyes at the Sheriff. "I gained this killing an Alpha who was attacking a human woman. It's part of why were coming home."

"That makes matters a hell of a lot easier but that just means that you will have to meet the Alpha sooner rather than later." The Sheriff looked at Jackson. Jackson nodded his head and left the room, pulling the door shut. There was no sounds from the bullpen. More magic. "The FBI team that is here is a little not standard. Doctor Reid is a veteran of the FBI's BAU and he gladly slipped off into this when it came up. He's a werefox shifter and has never had a pack outside of his team. He was bitten during a case in his first year on the team and he bonded to his human team other than a traditional pack. The Alpha is a human FBI agent with a doctorate. He's been in the FBI since 2017 and joined the BAU in 2018 after they found out that he knew about the Supernatural. The team moves around from place to place. That's where they picked up the other three members. They were in LA at the time. Jackson, Janice, and Ethan Whittemore were easy to slot into the team."

"Why are you telling us this?" Peter asked.

"Because I know how you are going to be treated as soon as the other agent gets here. I'd be respectful."

Derek raised his eyebrows at the ice in his tone. Then the door opened and a scent that Derek hadn't smelled in a decade filled the room. He spun around to look at Stiles but stopped when he was flanked by Jackson and his wife Janice as well as another man that Derek didn't know and Ethan Steiner. Nope, Ethan Whittemore now if Derek was right about the second husband that Janice had.

"Little packed in here ain't it, Dad?" Stiles asked. He slipped in without looking at any of the Hales and got behind his father's desk. "Why am I here?"

"Peter?" Noah asked.

"Alpha Stilinski, myself and my three Betas request to be allowed to live on our ancestral lands."

Stiles actually looked at Peter at that point and his eyes flashed red at the same time that Peter's did. Derek didn't understand how Stiles was human and an Alpha but he didn't want to ask about that at the point. He was still wrapping his head around the team that Stiles was working with. Derek knew that he had wanted to join the FBI but he had never decided what he wanted to do in it. It seemed that he had built his own team.

"Would you be willing to take on three new Betas? I think it's only fair that they join your pack. They gladly submitted to me but they need more than the pack that I can give them. Doctor Reid is a loner and he doesn't do anything on the full moon and things with Jackson are a little strained."

"Why would they want to join my pack? They at least know yours."

Stiles gave Peter a smile at that and he waved behind Peter. "There were only three members of Scott's pack who survived when my team and I took them down. They gladly surrendered as soon as my team passed judgment on what the rest of the pack had done. So they were spared. They were never given any jobs to do that were questionable and believe me, I made sure of it."

"What happened here over the years?" Derek asked.

"There was a lot of stuff. You don't need to know that. It's all an ongoing case. If you don't want to take on the Betas, that's fine. I'll make sure to find a pack for them as soon as my team and I leave again."

The door opened up again and Derek turned around to see Isaac, Erica, and Boyd in the doorway.

"Derek?" Erica asked before she launched herself at him. Derek held her close as Isaac and Boyd came over and hugged him as well.

"Look, lunch is in the conference room, why don't we move this here. We got enough for everyone," Doctor Reid said.

Derek looked at Peter and he nodded his head. Boyd and Isaac moved off of Derek but Erica didn't. Derek tucked her into his side as they moved into the conference room that did indeed have a bunch of food around it. Each stack of food had names written on them in marker. Derek found his. It was all of his favorite things. That meant that Stiles had been part of ordering it. The team flanked where Stiles sat at the head of the table. Derek really wanted to hear the story of how Jackson and Ethan met and ended up in a relationship with Janice. The last that Derek knew Jackson was straight, Ethan was gay. It wasn't hard to figure out that one of them had to be bisexual.

"So I'll start at the beginning but I need something from you first, Derek." Stiles dug into his food, using chopsticks in a way that Derek had never seen him before. He was more smooth in his movements, more confident.

"Sure."

"Why did you leave Beacon Hills?"

"You wanted nothing to do with the pack and it just seemed like it was the time after everything. Peter and I talked about it and Beacon Hills has nothing else for us. So we packed up and left."

"See, I told you," Stiles said as he looked at Ethan.

Ethan raised his hands and nodded at him.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"This all started long before what happened with the Nogitsune taking me over. But that's the biggest point that we have. This all started the moment that Deaton found out that Scott was a werewolf. He knew of the legends of what it takes to become a True Alpha and he needed one. He had been working on a plan for a long time but one big thing happened that screwed it up before then."

"And what was that?"

"Laura went to New York. He didn't have access to an Alpha who was connected to the Nemeton. He knew that he couldn't get Peter under his control so he played everything behind the scenes to get Scott to get the Alpha power from him. Only Derek did it instead. So Deaton worked on making Scott a True Alpha. It worked well except for one thing. Scott listened to me more than he listened to anyone else and that wouldn't work. So he set up the needed situation to where I would be someone that Scott couldn't trust anymore. He made sure that when Allison, Scott, and I went under, I was opened up enough to where the Nogitsune could get to me. Then he started to whisper in Scott's ear that it never could have got into me without me letting it. That it took consent to become the host of it. Which we knew from Kira's mother that it was wrong. She was the one who called it down and it went into a nearly dead man. Consent is not something the Nogitsune needs or wants.

"One week after it all ended, Scott came to me with Deaton and told me that the pack wanted nothing to do with me. That they didn't want to ever see me again after the death of Allison and that it wasn't my hands that had done it, it was because of me. I went to find Isaac but all I found was the Argent apartment empty with him, Allison's Dad, Boyd, and Erica gone. I went to Scott and asked him where they were. He told me that for going against what he wanted, he would banish me the next time that he saw me. That it would make my dad have to leave his job and I'd already caused enough issues with that. So I went to dad and we talked. I took a homeschooling option and moved a few towns over to where my mom's best friend lived and I finished out high school in five months, taking what tests I needed. I had only ever stayed to be with Scott. He called me a murderer and I couldn't handle it. I ran away. I believed him. It wasn't until I came back with the team and we were working out why there were more and more entities coming to Beacon Hills that I found out from Kira that he had told her and the rest of the pack that I wanted nothing to do with them anymore. So we had two different stories from Scott on that, or Kira was lying but if she was why would she do that?"

"It sounds like a clusterfuck," Peter said.

"Yes. It took a month for us to find the Nemeton and for Janice to tap into it. What we found when he did? Yeah, not a good thing. There was a person who was draining all of the positive energy that the Nemeton was putting off and turning it wrong. It was what was turning the area into such a beacon for everything supernatural. They were gaining power off of it and were about to finish the ritual that would turn the Nemeton evil. There was a single step left and that was for the Alpha of the land to kill an innocent on the Nemeton. It took us too long to find that. We arrived at the Nemeton just at the time where Scott was about to kill the little girl. She had been born right around the time that the Nogitsune had gone into me and according to Deaton, she was a vessel for him. That through her, it was going to come back. He tried to kill her and I ended up putting a bullet into him, wolfsbane that is. I guess when I stepped up and put one in his heart while we were both on the Nemeton, it decided that I needed to be the Alpha for the area. It was a trip."

"So you killed Scott?" Derek asked.

"I saved a little girl from death. She was more than innocent in it all. Ethan killed Deaton when the man tried to kill me after that. Everything unraveled from there and it's been a year of cleaning up messes. There is a lot of negative energy that was released from where and it's just like a radio signal, it goes out and pulls in but even when it's cut off the message was still put out there. We will be staying here and taking cases from here until we are sure that the message has not reached anyone else. That really could be years."

Derek was too stunned to say anything. He didn't understand how any of that could have really happened. He remembered Scott and how he never wanted to kill. Yet, with someone twisting him from behind the scenes like that. He could see it. Scott had let Deucalion go. Derek had never been happy with it but then nothing else had happened during it all either. He had never been heard from again.

"I think that the pack and I have a lot to talk about. To think about," Peter said as he stood up.

"Yes. Here." Stiles stood up and pulled out a key from his pants pocket.

"What's this?" Peter asked.

"It's the key to your front door. I wasn't sure who was coming in and I couldn't tailor the wards on the house to no one so I keyed it to that key. There is a ward stone in the master bedroom all you need to do is put your blood on it, well everyone who you want to have access to the house that is, on it. The wards will expand to where no one can get close. At the moment they are locked to stopping anyone from getting inside."

"YOu warded our house?" Peter asked.

"I didn't want anything to happen to it. I had no clue who was coming or even when. There are still those who feel like they should be able to destroy supernatural people. The Hale house catching fire again would be a tragedy. Then I saw the moving pods last week and the two vehicles that were put into the garage. I will gladly ward it when you want as well."

"You are the one who warded the town?" Peter asked.

"With the help of the Nemeton, yes. It's at what is considered the city limits. Jackson or Ethan can explain everything later if you decide to stay."

"Oh, we are staying," Peter said.

Stiles nodded his head and he turned to look at his father with a smile on his face. He looked older than he had any right to look and Derek wondered when he had been pushed that much further past the age that he was already. He wondered just what had happened to Stiles in the years between leaving Beacon Hills and coming home. He didn't think that it was good.

Chapter 2

Peter looked out at the early morning dew that was all over the grass at the back of the house. The back porch was better than he thought that it was going to be. He had all of the netting in the windows pulled up since there wasn't a lot of bugs that would bother him out at the moment. Mosquitoes stayed away from shifters. Something about the magic of them that had them running scared from them. The rest of the house was still asleep and Peter had wandered down to find that there were a few things stocked in the kitchen that he hadn't had the people who had stocked food stock. The first was a teapot that did all of the brewing for him, with temperature and time picking. As well as Peter's favorite teas. He said nothing to the others when he had seen the pot the night before. He allowed them to think that he had been the one to do it. The tea was something that few knew and he hadn't trusted anyone to pick him up tea. He had planned on heading out and getting a good drink to start the day at the coffee shop if it had still been around. Then he had been planning on picking up his teas.

Inhaling the soft scent of the few add-ins on the tea, Peter started to think about what he had stopped himself from thinking about since he had pulled into town the Sheriff's station and scented Stiles on the woman. Peter wasn't shocked when Stiles had come into his father's office. The rest of his pack had been but he had not. Scents were always his thing. Derek was good but he never was as good as Peter.

Stiles had grown into the perfect picture of a good looking young man. He was calmer than he had been before but that could just be the magic in him or it could be that he found a good outlet for his energy. Coming back and finding Derek's Betas still in town and alive after finding out that most of the McCall had been killed was a shock. The three of them had willingly come back with them to the house. The warding stone that was set in the master bedroom had been easy to add the blood of all of them to. Peter trusted that Stiles would know if they could be trusted. They were Hale bites and that meant that they were connected to them in a way that they wouldn't be connected to other packs.

The Alpha eyes in the youngest Stilinski were something that Peter was intrigued about. It was a myth just like True Alphas but it wasn't unheard of. It was the kind of thing that humans in packs whispered about, wondering if they were the ones to gain the Alpha eyes. It was never an Alpha Spark from the pack Alpha that went into them though. It was much like the True Alpha spark that it just came to them when they were doing something that made them worthy.

Not for the first time, Peter regretted not biting Stiles that night or just biting Scott in general. He hadn't been fully in control over that time. His memories of everything after waking up were fuzzy as hell. Right up until he had resurrected himself.

Peter heard a rustling in the trees behind the house and he waited to see he was coming for a visit before he saw a beautiful fox sniffing the ground as it moved further int the area. Werefoxes were rare across the world. The lines of them were wiped out by idiots who thought that they were never to be trusted, just like the foxes themselves. Peter found it stupid. That the FBI agent had been open about being one meant that he was pretty secure in keeping himself alive. Peter was pretty damned sure that this wasn't the agent though. This fox didn't feel like another shifter. Peter laid his tea mug down and shifted in his chair. The fox looked up at him before making a yipping sound and rushing up to the porch. It moved across the barrier so that meant it was someone that Stiles felt like they should be across the boundary. Then the feel of magic that was pouring off of the fox told Peter exactly who it was.

"You are very pretty, all fire and brimstone, Stiles," Peter said.

Stiles pawed at Peter's pants leg and Peter picked up his teacup and settled it on the porch before he stood up to head inside to get more tea for himself. He knew that Stiles liked the tea so he grabbed the carafe so that he could fill up the other cup if needed. Their long nights working together to research during everything had been good for them bonding in a way. Peter had at one point wanted to see about taking it further when Stiles turned eighteen but he hadn't had the chance. He had been left alone again after thinking that Stiles had started to feel something for him.

Peter couldn't flat Stiles for leaving though if that was what he had been told after everything that happened. He was mentally unstable at that point, dealing with everything. Getting away was probably the best thing that he could have done.

"So how did this happen?" Peter asked as he settled down into his chair again. The tea was still warm enough to drink.

Stiles looked up from the cup and then down at it again. He made a movement that looked like he was sighing and then he moved over and his body blurred a little and then Peter was looking at Stiles in human form with clothes on.

"It's magic. It's a spell that I found not long into working with the BAU. It was used by a few of the human members of werefox families. I learned it quickly and Reid was good at helping me pick out a fox to shift into. It's a wholesale shift too. I mean I'm just like a werefox that I have my own brain. I don't have a Beta form or anything like it. Just a full shift form. It's nice for recon during cases. No one pays attention to foxes creeping around, at least in places where there are werefoxes. I can shift with a thought while I'm close to the Nemeton. Other places I have to think about it some and push magic into it."

"So you figured out what that Spark was in you that Deaton talked about."

"Yes. So how have you been Peter?" Stiles asked as he grabbed the mug from the wood flooring and then filled it up with tea from the carafe.

"I've been good. The pack's doing well. Derek was more than pleased when I became an Alpha again. It was a change."

"How did Malia end up with you?" Stiles asked.

"Well, it seemed that Lydia let it slip that I was her biological father and that the memories had been taken from me. Scott thought that if that was so then it was a good reason why Malia was kept from me, so he threw her out of the pack. Malia was shocked about that but she didn't let that stop her. Until the pack started to make school hard for her. She called Derek then as it was the only number that she had. Tate gave her up easily. He wasn't comfortable with her being a coyote. I think that he just couldn't stop hating no matter what. So he signed over custody of her with no issue and I got her enrolled into a school in New York where they worked on getting her up on everything that she really needed to learn for college. She started with low number classes but she learned quickly once we figured out the best way to teach her. I don't ask a lot about the three months that she lasted after we left town. I have no clue what really happened. You two had a connection from being in Eichen together. So I'm sure that you can get it from her if you wanted to. I don't want to know what's going on with that though. She should tell me if she wants to."

"It's been nearly a decade."

"And I've never told anyone what I felt and remember between the fire and waking up after I had been killed by Derek. YOu don't talk about how things were with your mother between her diagnosis and when she finally died. Yeah, little bits here and there but not all of it. We all have people that we tell those kinds of things to and it's not always family or the ones that we love."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded his head and he looked out into the tree line. "Did you enjoy your teapot?"

"I did. It was a welcome thing so that I didn't have to go and get something slightly dreadful from a local place before getting my preferred things. So you came to check us out this morning?"

"Yeah. I wanted to check the wards and to make sure that the trio was fine. They were doing well under me but they still have a lot of issues with trusting me. I guess after everything, Scott kept on painting me a villain to the pack. Then I show up with the FBI and end up killing him. It was all cleared though. Another BAU who knows about the supernatural came in and worked through everyone. They told the truth of what happened. There is fear there though and it' snot a good one. They follow along with Scott's whole aversion to killing. Yeah, it's the last resort but Scott wasn't going to stop. He had it in his head that the girl was evil and she was going to cause so much to happen that would destroy this area. He didn't believe that Deaton was corrupting him. I can't get the non-classified version that was released to the public for you if you wish."

"Unlike Scott and his pack, Stiles, I trust the words that you are saying. You are not a worry for me. Cora will follow my lead and Derek knows you better than even I do. Malia thinks of you kindly."

"We didn't get to know each other that well, outside of what happened in Eichen but she's a good girl."

"What are your plans today?"

"Weekend, so unless a case comes up out of the area then I have the day off. We try and not work on weekends. I usually run the area around the city. I can do that tomorrow."

"Or I can shift and run with you. It would be nice to see what it all looks and feels like after a decade."

"Sure." Stiles picked up his mug and drained the tea before he stood up. "I can carry a few things with me if you want me to take your clothes. If I change with a backpack on it will change with me. I learned that works with weapons and the like as well."

"That sounds like it's a good thing. Better than being naked."

"Yup."

Peter waited for Stiles to turn around before he started to strip off. He shifted and rubbed against Stiles as soon as he was changed. Stiles turned around and grabbed the items that Peter had folded up. He snagged Peter's cell as well and slipped them into the floppy backpack that was Cora's that had been hanging on the outside of the door. It was used by nearly everyone who wanted to carry clothes with them when they shifted and ran. It was habit from New York just in case they came across people and needed to be in human form. Peter had worked with Derek and Cora until they were able to make the shift. Malia had been good at it for a lot longer but even she didn't understand fully how she did it.

Stiles shifted as quick as lightning and took off toward the woods. Peter took off after him, his body loosening up. Even in the more deserted parts of Central Park, it wasn't safe to be them in there. They only got out of the city sometimes to run like they wanted to. Stiles found a few areas that were harder for Peter to follow along behind him but soon they were beside each other as they ran the whole of the city.

Peter found most of the area to be the same that it had been. It had the same smells and was the same look. He was enjoying the city as it was. It wasn't tarnished with memories that he could hold in. Stiles kept up a good pace, pushing Peter to the extent of what his body could do given how he had been slacking on that kind of stuff over the last years. New York was settled in a way that Beacon Hills wasn't.

Beacon Hills was still a battle zone and the pack had decided that they were going to stay. It wasn't stupid, all of them knew what they were getting into. Malia had the least amount of claim on Beacon Hills but she was at least from the area. Peter had planned on having Derek with the trio to see where they were on a lot of things. Peter didn't hold to what they had been taught. Peter had thought that Scott was going to be the best Alpha for the area. No one had seen what Deaton would do coming. Hell, Peter had trusted the man. he had been the Emissary for Talia. He wondered if everything to do with that had been put around by him. There was no way to find that out though. He was dead and couldn't give up his secrets.

They stopped at the edge of the woods near what Peter knew to be one of the better diners, at least it was a decade ago. Stiles shifted to his human form and started to pull out Peter's clothes before he began to mess around on his phone to give Peter a little privacy as he sifted and got dressed.

"Hungry?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Peter actually felt famished.

"Good." Stiles had a grin on his face that Peter knew well. He was being devious.

Peter followed behind him as they came around the back end of the parking lot. he knew that the town mostly knew about the Supernatural but it was still strange to think about. He wasn't going to go running around in his Beta shift or anything like that but at least if he was caught somewhere weird it wouldn't be a bad thing.

The diner was not as packed as Peter would have thought for after nine on a Saturday morning. A few people looked at them, staring and a few waved at Stiles.

Stiles took a seat with his back to a wall, leaving Peter to put his back to the room. He trusted that Stiles wouldn't let anything happen to him. The waitress came over with two mugs full of hot water and a small basket of teabags. Peter just about told her that he wanted coffee when he saw that it was his tea. He looked at Stiles who was plucking one out and dropping it down into the tea before he grabbed another and dropped it into Peter's water as well. The wrappers were snagged by the waitress and she walked away.

"Come here often?"

"Every Saturday after I get done with my perimeter check. I made sure that she knew to bring two of them. Here."

"What's this." Peter picked up what Stiles shoved at him to see that it was a menu only it was of food combos that were massive, more for a shifter who needed more calories to keep their bodies in good working order. There also weren't super strong flavors on there as compared to what there was o a normal menu.

"Super menu. Most of the local places have menus like it. You can ask for the super menu anywhere. If they don't have one they look at you weird. Stuff is more organic, less processed and as you can see the super-strong flavors aren't on there. There won't be things like turkey bacon and the like either. The burgers here are great. They swapped to bison for the super menu and I love it. Though I'm not getting that for breakfast. I'm getting Mambo #5."

"You mean combo."

"Nope." Stiles popped the P.

Peter looked down to see that the number five combo was indeed named Mambo #5. He knew that it was a song. Malia and Cora loved to dance to it. He and Derek hated that song. The only bad thing was the combo was the best of the bunch. He looked at Stiles and saw the smirk there. "You named this didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Well kind of. I kept on calling it that and finally they just renamed it on the menu. It's just great."

"So you eat more now as well?"

"Magic burns a lot, so yeah. Not quite as much as a shifter but close enough. I'll have something left on the plate, maybe. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't." Stiles scratched at a nick on the table as they waited for the waitress to come and take their order.

Peter ordered for both of them.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said.

"Sorry?" Peter asked. He frowned because he had no clue what Stiles had done to need to say that he was sorry about."

"I left without a word. To you and to Derek. I'll apologize to him later. I knew that I was leaving people behind but I just couldn't stand to be here. He looked at me..." Stiles picked up his cup and he swallowed. "Even after I found out what Scott had become, and even when I thought that he might have killed the bus driver under your command, I never cared about that. I cared about Scott. I worried about him. I didn't give a shit that he might have killed someone under the control of someone else but all he saw when it was me was that the damned Oni had killed Allison. He only cared about how it affected him. I have those memories. I remember what it was like to plant that bomb in the Sheriff's station. To send it off. To write Kira's name on that board to have her killed. It was fuzzy at first but as I got used to my new body, it was worse and worse. It was years of nightmares as I remembered bits and pieces. Some of it I am sure is just fake memories that my mind made up to fill in gaps but still."

"Stiles, you were worried about yourself. We left without even trying to talk to your father about it all. We were all hurting in different ways. We all needed this space. I hate that you thought that none of us wanted you. So how did you really find Jackson?"

"Caught at, did you? I actually started to text him. He knew what it was like. He knew and once I explained what had happened, he never once mocked me for it. He let me type it out as slow as I needed to. It took me a week of small texts here and there for me to get it all out. It felt good afterward."

"You and he have a good basis for helping each other with that. I'm glad that he was able to help you with that. Especially after all of the animosity between the two of you."

"Yes, well, he did apologize for a lot of that shit that he did. He called it being too much a jerk because he was scared of admitting that he liked boys as well. He never came out to anyone, I'm not even sure that he did with Danny either. I think though that he might have loved him in some way. We got drunk one night over Skype, a drink for each truth that we told that we ere too afraid to admit to anyone. I told him that even when he was being an asshole to me and I hated his guts, there were nights I dreamed about him fucking me under the bleachers at school. Hate sex can be fun. He admitted that he dreamed of learning how to shut me up with his cock in my mouth. It was good for the soul. Much better than chicken soup."

Peter cocked an eyebrow at that one.

"Ah, I'll have to send you that link. Oh, give me the number you have. I lost all of them after leaving Beacon Hills. I remember Derek's by memory but no one else's."

"Sure." Peter opened up his phone and handed it over to Stiles. Stiles texted himself and then Peter sent him every single number for the pack. he got one back that had all the numbers that he would need. Peter forwarded that to the rest of the Hales. "So how are you liking the FBI?"

"I got through the internship with ease and every year I went back for other things. Helped in the long run. When there was a small attack in DC on the building, a shifter who was out for blood and I took them down with ease without alerting anyone else what they were, I was noticed by the Section Chief for the BAU and he put me on the team that Doctor Reid was on. He was the second in command of the team, didn't want to be the Unit Chief but then Beacon Hills went crazy and since I was from here and knew all, I was sent along with Janice. We snagged Jackson and Ethan to come along. Jackson's law degree helps a lot in a lot of various ways and Ethan's good at protecting all of us. So that's what we happened to get us all here. I think that we will be here for a long time. Or at least I will be. Doctor Reid's talked about leaving me here as the liaison between the county and the Federal levels. I'd be okay with that but I think that Jackson's going to want to stay with me. He doesn't trust anyone in this town with me."

Peter just raised his eyebrows at that. He hadn't spent a lot of time with Jackson when he wasn't being a raging douche monster from hell in his Kanima form. So this was something that really shocked him. He knew that Jackson had to grow up and adapt at one point but sometimes that didn't happen until guys like him were forced to do it when they were caught by the law for doing something they felt entitled to do but they weren't. He wondered if Janice or even Ethan had forced him to face the facts. He couldn't see Janice marrying him while he was still like he was in Beacon Hills. It wasn't something that Peter was all that worried about really.

Their food was dropped off and Peter looked down at it. He had learned to eat the kind of food that humans did but as with most shifters, he liked less processed things. There were restaurants that were moving toward fresh and more wholesome ingredients but it wasn't as cost-effective as most people who wanted that kind of stuff would pay for it but the people who didn't, wouldn't.

"So what do you do besides work?" Peter asked.

"Read a lot. Anything I can get my hands on as far as supernatural lore and the like. I'll never be caught up on that. It seems like every time that I am getting done with something, we help a group and they gladly give over their books for me to make copies of. I have a massive book collection. Thankfully I can pull books in and out of it with ease and don't have to actually carry them around with me. Small pocket dimensions are great for that. I made sure that I learned that spell first thing. I ransacked the Hale vault that I found under the school of books, made copies of them but I haven't gotten to them yet. I just thought I would tell you. I was doing a hunt in town two weeks ago for rare books. There are some weird as hell places to find them. I found one buried in an iron box in the backyard of Dad's house. Whoever lived there before had buried it thinking that it was haunted after they found it at a book sale and was pushed to buy it. It's a history of Sparks, so I have to think that magic pushed them to do it. Hell, they could have been hearing voices telling them to take it to my mom or dad at that point and was ignoring it."

"You know that I never had an issue with you reading the books in the vault, even if I never told you that was where I was getting them from."

"I had Derek's number but he was always so gruff about things like that. I didn't want to ask him for your number so I just decided that asking forgiveness was better than permission."

"I have the same thought a lot of time, at least for things like that." Peter held out his teacup and allowed Stile to clink his off of it. He was enjoying this. The time to just be near Stiles. That want of him it seemed hadn't diminished over the years that they were in New York. Now that Stiles was confident and older, he was even more tantalizing to Peter. He would have to make sure to take care of him. Even if Stiles was planning on staying in Beacon Hills, things were rocky at the moment and it was going to be hard to let him go a second time if he needed to. Peter pushed down at that part of himself. He was here in town to live again, he didn't want a reason to leave.

"So what made you and the pack want to come back?"

"After I became Alpha the urge was there. I don't know how Laura pushed it away as long as she did. It's was strong as hell and just something that we all felt. There has always been a Hale in this area protecting the Nemeton. Though I guess there has always been someone from your family as well, at least as long as they have been here."

"Yes. Mom's family is matriarchal, just like the Argents and sort of the Hales. I guess the Hales are something different since they only want the Hale name passed. I know that's why Gregory took her name. Mom's family though always had daughters. It was something in the whole magic thing. Her family abandoned her when she took Dad's last name and then I was born. She couldn't have kids after me, there were more than a few complications with my pregnancy and she was told to not even risk having a second child. So they never did. Dad got a vasectomy since it was going to be easier for him unless Mom wanted to stay on birth control and they use condoms if not. Then when I was at the FBI a block was found on my magic. A little leaked out here and there and that's how I was able to do what I did with Mountain Ash. So they looked into things and talked to a few people in Poland about the family. Yeah, they are pretty sure that my maternal grandparents put it on me the only time that they ever saw me before they went to Poland after retiring. Even the Nogistune couldn't unlock that and I think that it tried. I kind of remember it beating on a wall in my mind. It never got through. I think that if I had ever given into it would have. Still, it was strange to have to learn a hell of a lot of other things as well. That training didn't take nearly as long as I thought it was going to. The people who do that don't tell anyone in the FBI about it unless the person who is found is a danger. So then I'm in the middle of a case as a junior agent, getting coffee and the more horrible things that no one wants to do like dumpster diving when needed."

"How did that get them to figure out you knew the occult?" Peter asked.

"Well, there was the revenge spiral on a sheet of paper in the dumpster but I just ignored it. I mean it's a common symbol. Then it showed up on a body the next day. I guess I said the word revenge loud enough for someone to hear and then the fuckers started to test me. So then I was dumped into the deep end of the biggest secret that the FBI has."

"And how come no one ever came from that unit to Beacon Hills, instead of sending McCall?"

"He kind of took that upon himself. He was working and the full authority of the FBI but he lied on a few things so that a full until wasn't sent."

"I see."

Peter wasn't sure what he thought about that. How things might have been different if a different unit had come to that. It wasn't worth dwelling on the past though.

Chapter 3

The smell of the Preserve had Stiles feeling a little giddy. He rushed forward, chasing around after Reid. It was the full moon and while Stiles knew that the other wolves were out there in the Preserve, it wasn't like they were going to cross paths. Stiles had pushed his little pack toward the old Hale house, knowing that Peter wouldn't lead his pack there. Stiles stopped and sniffed at the earth below his paws. The world always felt so different when he was in his magical form as Reid called it. It felt damned good and he loved it. He had the same senses as a werefox when he was like this. He was happy to be like it as well. He was just happy all together with it all.

Stopping, Stiles smelled something that was wrong. He followed his nose, not caring if Jackson and Reid were following him. Ethan was running a perimeter while Janice just enjoyed looking at the stars. Ethan would join them soon enough. They were the strangest pack in the world but it worked for them. Stiles kept on following his nose until he got to where he knew that Laura's body was buried. Derek had been given her whole body back and he had buried her again in the ground in her wolf form. Stiles pawed at the earth and he could smell death magic. It smelled a lot like Peter had just after he had come back or at least what Stiles thought he smelled like when he dug into his memories of that time with his magic. Stiles yipped into the air, calling Reid and Jackson to him. He knew that Reid might know more than him. He shifted back to his human form though and waited. He had everyone's clothes in the backpack on him. He took a few pictures with his cell phone as he waited for his pack to join him. There was something severely off by this. He could smell that no one had been around the body for a long time. He could barely smell the body underneath in his fox form.

"Stiles?" Reid asked as he shifted to his human form.

"There is death magic here."

"Whose grave is this?" Reid asked.

"Laura Hale."

Reid shifted back to his fox form and started to smell around. Stiles looked at Jackson.

"Be ready to call the Hale pack if needed. If someone is messing with Laura's body, it' s not good."

"No, it's not." Reid tugged on Stiles' backpack when he got back into human form again and he started to get dressed. "Call them."

Jackson walked over to the edge of the clearing and howled in the direction that they knew the Hale pack was in. It was the first full moon since they had arrived back in Beacon Hills.

"What's up, Doc?" Stiles asked. It gained him a twitch of the lips from Reid.

"Death magic is not good and the smell of those ground. No one has been around here in years. That means it was set a very long time ago. That's not good. Timed spells like this are never good."

Stiles knew that. It was how Peter had been resurrected, just a shorter time on it. They waited while the Hale pack came running toward them. Derek was the first to arrive and he skidded to a stop and started to growl. Jackson growled back and stayed where he was, between Stiles and the Hale pack. Malia came running up next followed by who Stiles assumed as Cora. Peter was last with the rest of the pack. Peter shifted to human form, not even caring that he was naked.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"Death magic around the grave of the Former Hale Alpha," Reid said.

Derek stopped growling and he shifted. "And you've never noticed it before?"

"We've stayed away from here and stayed in the more open areas during full moons. We wanted to make sure the packs didn't cross so I thought that being around here was best. I didn't plan on coming this close but I caught a hint of the magic on the wind," Stiles said. Peter knew of his form but he hoped that not mentioning would make Peter not mention it as well.

"You've not been around here at all?" Derek asked.

"Nope. I actually haven't been here to the house since the last that shit dragged us here before I left Beacon Hills. This place is sacred."

"How close did you get to hint the magic on the wind?" Cora asked.

"Half a mile," Stiles said. It was enough that if it wasn't the full moon he would have noticed it. His magic reacted differently on the full moon when he was running with the pack. Stiles tried to figure out where to look with the four Hales naked in front of him. They were all Greek gods and goddesses and Stiles libido wasn't reacting the best with the moon pulling at him. He kind of hated the spell for this. He never felt like this with his pack. Stiles was pretty sure that magic had made a shifter under his skin and he was just noticing it. "This is like what Peter smelled like just after he got back from the dead. At least the parts that I remember well enough that my brain remembers smells."

"Yes, it does but it's not on her," Peter said as he walked over to where the grave was. There was an actual gravestone there now with the date of her death. "It's something else. Alphas die but magic stays on their bodies. It's how they get stuck in the form that we want them in when it comes time to bury them with the wolfsbane. This was her favorite form."

"I need to go to the Nemeton," Stiles said.

"I'll take him," Peter offered.

"We can do it," Jackson said.

"No, I can't take you, Jackson, and you know it. Your hybrid Kanima messes with things. Peter is the most knowledgeable about magic that's not Reid. I need someone else to bounce ideas off of."

Jackson growled but he said nothing.

"Strange you are so linked to him," Erica said. It was meant to be a cut into him but Stiles knew that Jackson wouldn't rise up to it.

"There is a bond in those who had been forced to kill when they wouldn't and having the memories of being made to do it," Derek said.

Stiles nodded his head. He was glad that someone else got it.

"I'll head back to the house when we are done," Peter said looking at his pack.

Derek nodded his head.

"Cora, stay with the good Doctor Reid and the other agents. You have a good basis for magic and you know our books better than anyone else. There might be other things that you can help with as well."

"How could she do that?" Janice asked.

"She lived in South America and Mexico for a long time. They are more connected with death magic than any other group in the world. Why else is there a Day of the Dead and other festivals like that?" Stiles gave Cora a smile before he walked over to where Peter was pointing them in the direction of the Nemeton. He followed behind him until Stiles was pretty sure that they were far enough from the pack that if he shifted it would be fine. He took off, making Peter squawk before he shifted and followed behind him in wolf form.

The Nemeton felt like it had been since Deaton had died. It was asleep, healing from a long time of being abused. It would wake when it was ready and not a moment before. There was nothing else out of place. Stiles crawled up on top of it and sat there. He felt connected to it better when he was like this. To the ley lines that were everywhere. Peter scrambled around trying to find a place to sit that wasn't lighting up with the ley line under it so Stiles reached out and tugged him up and onto the Nemeton. Peter settled on his butt much like Stiles was, just at the edge of the large cut-down tree. Stiles touched every single mind that was along the ley lines. He jerked when he found that a few of them went through the graveyard and touched every single spot where one of the McCall pack was buried. He hadn't realized that. He had gone to Scott's funeral and that was it. It was something that he felt that he needed to do. Melissa hadn't forgiven him and she had actually slapped him there in front of everyone. She called him a murderer. Then the whole of the case went into the public eye because of her and she learned a hard truth about her son. She still hadn't forgiven Stiles but at least she wasn't hostile toward him anymore.

"This is not good, at all," Stiles said as he shifted to human form. He needed a mouth for this. He called Reid's cell phone and waited for it to be picked up and he moved it to speaker. "There were spells set in place over the entire fucking area but they were dormant until the Hales came back. Every single member of the McCall pack was buried on a ley line. The spells are tapping into the Nemeton, even while it's asleep. I can't stop this unless I destroy the Nemeton and that's just going to make things worse, not better."

"What do we need to do?"

"Get ready for every single member of the pack to be brought back to life just as they were before they died on the next full moon. They can be killed easily but we will need to be there in the graveyard. I can set-up wards so that no one can cross from either side. To make sure that it's going to hold I'll have to keep us inside. There can't be a single hole in it all."

"You are going to have to be the one to kill Deaton and Scott again," Reid said.

"I know. I can do it." Stiles swallowed and looked at Peter. Peter was still in his wolf form and he just looked at Stiles with his head cocked to the side. "We need to make sure that the Hale pack is ready as well. We will need them."

Reid said nothing about that but just made plans to meet up the next day. Stiles tapped the button to hang up and then he looked at Peter. Stiles shifted back to his fox form and curled into a ball. He waited to see what Peter was going to do. Stiles didn't feel like he could leave the Nemeton alone at the moment, that something was going to flow back to it from the graves. If he was there he would know. A few minutes later, Peter curled around his back and Stiles felt sleep pulling at him.

* * *

The sound of feet on leaves had Stiles waking up. He smelled nothing so he pulled on the magic around him to pull his werefox traits to the surface. He smelled pack and he smelled safety. His father was out there. He opened his eyes to see Derek, his father, as well as Jackson there. Derek was looking at him in shock and it took a few seconds for him to realize that he had not pulled his werefox traits to the surface, he had fully shifted.

"That's not Doctor Reid," Derek said. He didn't sound all that pleased.

Stiles could understand the anger being about a strange werefox being in the area, apparently curled up with his uncle, his Alpha. Flashing his red Alpha eye sat him, Stiles held in his laughter. Jackson had told him more than once that the laughter was creepy coming from him in that form. Stiles stretched and rolled to look at Peter who was fully back to human form as well. He grinned before stretching one last time, shifting as he did. Derek stumbled back at that.

"Magic's great isn't it?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Derek said.

Stiles poked at Peter until the Alpha started to wake up. He grumbled and then stretched. Uncaring about his nakedness, Peter turned to look at him.

"Despite sleeping on a tree, that was pretty good."

"Yeah. There is nothing that we need to be in fear of at the moment, nothing is going to happen until the full moon so we have just about thirty days. I can head to the graveyard to see what I can see and figure out if there is a way to stop it before the start of the full moon but it feels pretty tight. Deaton had a long time to get things ready. he would have made sure there were no loopholes but he also probably figured that setting the anchor of the spell on Laura's body was genius."

"We have stayed away from the old house. I said my goodbyes to it a long time and while we kept it preserved and the land paid for over the years, I couldn't tear it down," Derek said.

"It's understandable. It's a good reminder of what not to let happen again," Noah said. He tossed something at Stiles who flailed but the clothes just flew over him. "Malia sent me with those. She came by and let me know that you were both still out and you had no clothes with you."

"Thanks," Peter said, taking the clothes from Stiles.

"So what's with the cuddling?" Noah asked.

"I might have the form of a werefox but I don't have the warmth that all of the shifters have. Cuddling for warmth is totally appropriate." Stiles wondered at what point someone was going to believe that.

"Packs sleep like that when they are alone in unsafe lands. I'm not shocked that Peter stayed close to him in the night. We slept in two queens beds on the trek from New York to here. It was just better that way." Derek shrugged when Noah looked at him.

"I've been dealing with this for a decade and there are still things shock me. So what's going to happen now?" Noah asked.

"Well, I'm going to be doing a lot of reading and checking over every single grave of the pack members. I will need to go through all of the evidence collected from Deaton's place as well. I know that I said I didn't have the time before but I'm hoping that with a shifter with me that can help, I might be able to break down all of the wards around all his items and find the spells that he used to do all of this. I'll have to step back from the BAU and do just over the phone consults if they get pulled onto a case. Jackson, I know you want to stay and protect me but you will need to go with them for this. Peter isn't going to hurt me. I promise you that and if he does hurt me, I'll let you kill him and become Alpha."

Peter sputtered but he had a glint in his eyes as well.

"Fine. You'll check in on the regular. Magic can still fuck you up."

"Where are the good vet's things?" Peter asked.

"Most of the items we were able to pull and they are in a warded room at the station. There was a room though that is warded to hell and I hadn't had the chance to really study it and get through everything that I need to."

"Too bad Lydia isn't around."

Stiles flinched and he saw that Peter saw it.

"Lydia was still with the McCall Pack. She was one of the first to die." Jackson sounded upset at that.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Yes. She kept on finding bodies and it wasn't until after everything that we realized that Deaton was killing supernatural creatures to keep her focused on those instead of anything else."

"It's not like Lydia to be so...unfocused," Peter said.

"She changed a lot after Aiden died at the hands of the Oni. She followed Scott like a loyal puppy and then she was in Eichen for awhile. Her mother tried to help her during that but she nearly died and her visions of death were changed." Noah shrugged when Derek looked at him. "I kept an eye on things but there wasn't a lot that I could do without getting myself killed and I wasn't going to do that. Deaton led everyone around by their noses, Scott worse than anyone. The full damage wasn't figured out until much later. Long after their death. We are still uncovering things that we can link Deaton to by magic or by blood. The man used a lot of his blood in things."

Noah shuddered and Stiles knew what he was talking about. It was like before DNA was a thing and people who did bad things didn't try and hide their semen or hairs on bodies. Stiles knew that they would probably still be finding things for a long time in Beacon Hills.

"Basically, Deaton turned Beacon Hills into a Hellmouth to try and get more power and immortality, we think. I haven't found the true basis of most of his spells so I can't tell on that part. I need to break down the wards in the vet's office to figure that out. I think I've been putting it off long enough."

Stiles didn't want to go in there. He didn't want to know what kinds of things that Deaton and Scott had got up to for Deaton's vision of what he wanted. And yet there was nothing else to be done. The world would end if he didn't.

* * *

Stiles didn't need to make up a reason for why he wanted Peter to be the one with him to Peter. They were outside of the vet's office and Stiles could only feel the death coming off of the place. He hadn't been around it and only normal humans had been going inside once Stiles had cleared it for things to come out of it. It was strange to be back but Stiles didn't really care. He laughed as he saw the runes that were still active that were meant to keep him out. Deaton had feared him even after he hadn't been back in Beacon Hills for years.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, stop me from touching anything if it seems like I'm doing it without noticing. Don't let me pass out inside of the building and if I do, get me out. As you can see Deaton wanted to make sure that I didn't get in. I broke those runes once and they came back. Deaton's magic is all over this place."

"I can do that but nothing else?" Peter asked.

"I need someone who isn't excitable with me. Jackson and Ethan both kinda overprotect me and your pack will not understand most of what I do. I don't trust Cora enough to allow her around me when I'm vulnerable."

"And you trust me?" Peter purred.

"You never hurt me. You didn't force the bite on me even though I knew at that point that you were regretting making Scott your Beta and would have rather had me as your Beta. So, yeah I trust you." Stiles kept the rest of what he wanted to say to himself. He had thought that a long time ago he was half in love with Peter. It was part of why he had left. If Peter had wanted nothing to do with him even after everything that Peter had done, he wasn't going to make a fool of himself. He didn't need to make his life harder than it was. Getting away from Beacon Hills was the best thing in the long run. It had allowed him to grow up in the best way that he could. Starting college and getting his degree to where he had a Ph.D. before applying to the Academy. Working as many hours as an intern in the FBI as he could before joining up. Making sure that he had what was needed to pass.

The door was easy to get into even with the rune coming back. Stiles tried to break it harder that time but only time would tell on it.

"You know it never felt like this before."

"No," Stiles said as he felt Peter behind him. He sighed as he felt the darkness trying to take the place over. "Deaton actively did rituals to clear most of that out. I never noticed it all myself either. I was too untapped at the time. The first time back home I knew there was a rather large cancer in town but I never figured it out until it was too late. Too many echoes that came from places there were not good. So how do you feel about touch?"

"Touch?" Peter asked.

"I'm better if I have someone grounding me. I can come up out of the trance I am in with you just removing your hand from me. I won't hear you even if you screamed."

"Sure. That's fine. So hand on your shoulder?"

"I'll be on the exam table so, thigh?" Stiles asked as he hauled himself up onto the exam table in question and got into his favorite pose for doing magical exploration. He didn't close his eyes until he felt the warmth of Peter's hand on his thigh. He wanted this a great deal, to have this gone from the town but he had been unable to make himself touch the place.

The pain that dripped off the walls was horrible. He felt Peter's hand squeeze his thigh tightly as Stiles felt tears rolling down his face. Deaton was in the perfect place to have things happen to animals for a sacrifice that someone would never question. Little Bucky coming in with pain in his side and no appetite, it's cancer when it's really not. Heart problems that would be better to have them put down immediately instead of them being in pain and agony for days while it gives out. There were so many lies that he could weave around everything that people believed. It wasn't the animals could tell anyone where it really hurt. He was trusted and no one had ever guessed that he wasn't someone who should have their trust. Just like his sister and being a psychologist. Stiles had made sure that she never practiced medicine again. It was the least of what he could do to make sure that she never hurt someone the way that she tried to do everyone in Beacon Hills.

Stiles felt the open wound in the building. It was never going to heal. After this was done and Stiles had gotten everything from this place, he was going to have it torn down. A cleansing ritual would work after that and then he would turn it into a small dog park in memorial for the vet that had died.

The lifting of Peter's hand from his thigh had Stiles coming up. He looked at Peter in shock. The man was just standing there looking at Stiles.

"Why did you do that?" Stiles croaked. He tried to swallow but found his mouth was dry and his tongue felt like it might have cracked. Peter held out a bottle of something. Stiles drank it down with no issue, the sweet taste on his tongue was enough to pull him out the rest of the way. He looked around to see that it was fully dark outside. It had been just passed noon when they had got in there. "Fuck."

"Yes. I was reading on my Kindle and didn't really notice the passage of time until your father called your phone. I talked to him and he gave me the deadline."

"Yeah. I really didn't think that I would be lost like that but...this place is a fucking haunted piece of shit."

Peter's eyes widened at Stiles' words.

"Deaton sacrificed animals every year and no one knew. I kind of want to drag Scott's ass here when he comes back alive and show him the taint of everything that Deaton had done. Show him what his stupid belief in that fucking piece of shit gave this fucking town." Stiles gripped the edge of the table that he was sitting on, the nexus of the deaths. He wanted to rage and destroy to make his body hurt as much as his mind and heart did at the moment. He looked at Peter's face to see that Peter was worried. He hated it. "I've done as much as I can at the moment and I need to get out of here. It'll take me a week to get through everything. The sacrifices are all protecting this place and they need to be released from their anchor before they will move on and I can get where I need to go."

Peter nodded his head and held out his hand. Stiles took it as he slipped off the table. His legs were weak from disuse and it took a few steps before he was able to stand on his own.

"What do you need?"

"I need to tear apart Scott and Deaton with my bare hands. I need to release this anger before it does something to me that I won't like. I need to just...do something. Anything."

"So on the fight or fuck scale, you are at a fight. Why don't we go into the Preserve and you can find a clearing to just rip apart the trees? You can do some damage with your claws."

"If I give into that in that form, I won't know friend from foe."

"And I'll be there to make sure you don't hurt anyone, Stiles. I can protect you from doing something you'd regret."

Stiles snorted because he had a feeling that Peter didn't understand everything but the urge to just run in his fox form was too much. He never wanted to be a shifter before but after gaining that ability, he understood the kind of high that came from it. He had also decided that if Derek had spent more time in his Beta form, he would be happier. Though, he seemed a lot happier now that he had his family with him as a pack.

Peter was the one that drove them to a section of the Preserve that Stiles had never been in before. It was something very interesting, he could feel the magic all over it. It was Deaton's and it was faint but still holding strong. It seemed like it was from before he had turned into an insane magic hoarder.

"What is this place?" Stiles asked.

"It's where we took our young to help them learn control. Once we step inside, only I can drop the wards that will let us out."

"It's how you can make sure a wolf on the full moon can't escape and do anything naughty. I wondered about it. Derek never came out here with the Betas but I can understand that. I mean this was his family's private place. I've never noticed it before. Why are you bringing me here?"

"I'm not as sentimental as my nephew but also I know what you need and that's to feel safe and this is the best place. I don't have to keep my eye on you as much. So Stiles, what say you?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

# Chapter 4

Peter wasn't sure what was going on but he felt the warmth of the sun on him. He looked around and it didn't take long to realize that he was naked in the woods. He saw Stiles was in front of him, naked as well, marks all over his body. It took a few seconds for Peter to realize that the marks were not made by some enemy who had attacked them but by Peter himself. He knew kinds of marks. Sex marks. Stiles was on his front with his arm thrown over Peter and the look of him like that was something that Peter wanted to keep in his mind. He had no clue what was going to happen when Stiles woke up. The night before was a haze of power and lust.

Stiles had texted his father that Peter was taking him to someplace where he could let loose with his pain and anger. Peter had texted Derek and Cora exactly where they were. It had been easy to make sure that no one bothered them. Derek had been worried about Stiles but Peter told him that it was Stiles' need to tell everyone what had gone on at Deaton's. Peter didn't regret that but he hoped that no one else made him regret that. Or what had happened here. Peter like ruthless, competent people. Stiles had been both of those when he put his mind to it when he was younger but this version of him was deadly as well and that just punched all of his buttons. Stiles was like the trifecta of Peter's wants in someone. Peter just wasn't sure what Stiles wanted out of everything. If this was a one-time thing that was never to be repeated, if he was just someone that Stiles would fuck when he needed it, or if this was the start of something more. Peter really hoped for the third. He would take the second and build on it if needed. If this was the first, Peter would cherish what memories he had and make sure that Stiles never knew that Peter wanted more.

The sound of animals moving around them slowly woke up Stiles. He groaned and turned his head to where it was pressed to Peter's shoulder before he scooted closer to him, his head going to Peter's chest. Peter started to pluck leaves and other forest debris out of Stiles' hair with a smile on his face.

"Your cock should be labeled as a weapon of mass destruction," Stiles said after a few more minutes of slowly waking up.

Peter had no clue what to say to that. He wasn't really above the average in length or girth and had no complaints in either direction from the men and women that he had bedded.

"I'm wrecked to ever have anyone else fuck me again." Stiles pushed up to look down at Peter with a sated smile on his face. "I guess you'll have to take that job."

"Oh, really? And why would I want it?" Peter asked.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him before ducking down and kissing him. Peter opened up as soon as he was able to, letting Stiles take what he wanted. Stiles kissed like he did everything in his life. With too much gusto and enough skill to be good but not enough to be great. Peter reached up and held his head still as he took over the kiss. Stiles let him with about as much grace as he gave over anything else. Peter lost himself in the kiss until Stiles was braced above him with his hands on either side of Peter's head and his cock slowly rocking into Peter's where their groins met.

Gripping Stiles' hip, Peter kept the younger man thrusting into him. It didn't take long for either of them to orgasm.

"Do you do everything so well?" Stiles asked as he looked down at Peter.

Peter knew that he was looking smug. He opened his mouth to answer but Stiles' cell phone started to ring. He groaned and held out his hand. The phone flew across the clearing and dropped in his hand.

"That's kind of awesome," Peter said.

"Spell. I always leave my phone in weird as hell places." Stiles covered Peter's mouth with one hand before tapping a button. "Stilinski."

"I thought that it might be best to call before I just showed up so I don't have to arrest my son and his lover for public indecency," Stiles' father said.

"You never arrest anyone in the pack for running around naked," Stiles said with a pout.

"They never have sex in the Preserve, that I know of."

"And why do you think that I have?"

"Because Derek said you did."

"We will be dressed in a few minutes."

"Did we interrupt?" Noah asked.

"No, we had just finished getting off again. So you didn't cockblock me." Stiles hung up before his father could say anything else. He grinned down at Peter. "Well, my father and your nephew know that we have made the beast with two backs."

"Yes, the scent of us probably is everywhere the area and if they came looking for us, Derek would not come closer than he really needed to. There is a difference between seeing each other naked when we are running together and seeing nakedness before, during, or after sex. Where are our clothes?" Peter asked.

"I think I shoved them in my bag last night before you chased me. I hung it up." Stiles craned his head around to look and he found it saw it hanging from a limb that was far enough up to dissuade them jumping up to get it but not impossible for Stiles to get it down easily. He got up from Peter and walked over to grab it. he pulled the wipes that he carried in the bag out and tossed them at Peter before digging around at the clothes. He refreshed the socks and underwear just so they didn't feel all that disgusting while wearing the day before's clothes. Peter was finished wiping himself up and he handed the wipes to Stiles.

"Why the wipes?"

"When I shift, nothing on my fox form really comes back to me since the fur is not really part of me. Reid though has a habit of chasing things that he really shouldn't. It's quite hilarious to see him come back covered in mud but we can't always get to a shower. So I make sure that the bag has cleaning supplies in it. What about you?"

"We tend to just wash off in a stream before changing back but then we always ran here and it was easy to just slip back into the house if need be. So what are the plans today?"

"I'm going to eat a horse at the diner and then we are going back to Deaton's. I'll give you better instructions today so I'm not nearly as hungry when I am done. Feeding times and such. Pizza is nice since I eat it cold, warm, hot, and one time when I was fucking hungry still half frozen."

"Pizza is good." Peter smiled at Stiles and Stiles couldn't help pulling him in for a kiss.

"I know we need to talk but I need to focus on this and not on that."

"We can talk when it's done if you promise we are going to talk."

"Yup," Stiles said popping the P. He turned his head to look at where the tree was that he had nearly fully destroyed a large patch of bark on it. The other trees it the area had areas where he could see that the wolves had done worse of the years. The trees were all healthy and he could feel the magic in them that made sure that they all healed up. "His magic was so clean when he did this."

"When he took over as Emissary, this was one of the first things that he had done. It's the way that it always is with the Emissary, a show that they are committed to making sure that the youngest of the pack is safe."

"I'll come out as soon as we cleanse the whole town of him and make sure that I have taken it over. I don't think that I want even his good taint in the town." Stiles could feel the pure goodness of the magic on this place but it was overshadowed by Deaton's magical signature.

"Sure. I would love that. We can figure out the other places where he had done magic and do the same. It won't be hard to track all of his signatures all over town. It might be good to make sure that nothing evil is hidden inside of good."

"The spell on Larua didn't start until you guys got home. I would have noticed that before then. He could have other time-delayed things all over. We could be dealing with this until the end of time."

"And we will."

Stiles nodded his head and finished getting dressed. He held out his hand when he was done and Peter gladly held onto it until they were near where their car was. Derek and Stiles' father were both waiting there for them. It was hilarious to see Derek's face when he got a good sniff of them.

"We have a minor issue in town," Noah said.

"What?"

"Lydia Martin just walked into the station and gave herself up to be contained in a cell."

"That should be impossible. We have until the full moon."

"Yes, well she said that she was only going to talk to the Hale Alpha. I assume she thinks that it's Derek but we wanted to get both of you before we did anything."

Stiles sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I need to eat a cow before I do anything else. Peter needs to as well, he's not eaten more than I have. So we will go and eat, get cleaned up and then meet you both at the station."

Noah and Derek both nodded.

* * *

Stiles watched Lydia on the screen and wondered what in the hell was going on. She looked exactly like she had been just before she died. She was in clothes that were not what she had buried in. Someone was going to check her grave to make sure that the body was still there. She was interacting with the world around her. She had drunk water and could touch things. Stiles couldn't feel anything from her though and the wolves on the force couldn't get a single smell from her. She didn't smell like death magic to Reid.

It was either a really neat trick or a ruse to distract them before the full moon. Deaton made the long plans and it seemed that he had figured out the one that would throw Stiles off of his game. Stiles wasn't going to let the man win though. He wasn't going to let anyone win when they shouldn't.

"Do you want to go in alone?" Derek asked.

"No, you'll go in with me and we shall see what game Deaton is playing."

"Sure."

Stiles looked at Peter who was at the back of the room, his eyes locked on the screen. Peter wasn't going not like Stiles going in there without him but it was what was needed. Stiles had known exactly what he was getting into when he had pounced on him in the forest the night before. That little spark between them had flared up and he had been more than content to let Peter take what he needed. It had helped to ground him in a way that other things had not in so long. Stiles didn't feel bad about it at all. He had got what he needed and so hadn't Peter. The full discussions could happen later. They had a lot of other issues to deal with.

Lydia looked up as Derek and Stiles entered the room. Her face was full of shock that couldn't be faked, even Stiles knew that. He had been trained for this kind of thing.

"So how are you alive?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

"Lie," Stiles said before Derek could say it.

Lydia sniffed and looked at both of them like they were an affront. "You two were supposed to be dead."

"Supposed to be dead?" Stiles asked.

"The spell was supposed to kill you when we died and then the second that Derek went across the borders with the Alpha power he should have dropped dead and that Alpha power was supposed to feed the spell that would bring me back and then the rest of the pack if we were killed. Deaton said that you were going to come back for us one day."

"You know I pitied you," Stiles said. He stepped close to the bars and gave her a smile. Her skin turned pale at the look of him. "Back when I thought that you were being led around by your Banshee powers by a man who has been sacrificing animals at his clinic for years but that was just another ploy wasn't it? A good cover for when you came back so that everyone would look at you like you were some poor thing that needed to be pitied. I learned something about you though, Lydia. You never need pity. You turn everything to suit you and you love it. You want to make sure that everyone looks at you like the princess you are and it's not going to work."

Lydia huffed and walked over to the metal bench that was welded to the wall and she sat down like she had no care in the world that she was in a jail cell.

"You can't hold me here," Lydia said.

"Actually, we can. I mean you are going to have to go through DNA tests and everything and then there will be an investigation into how you survived your head being ripped off. I mean your mother claimed your body and we did a DNA test on every single person who was killed that night. Every single one. So how are you going to claim that you didn't die? I mean it's pretty open and shut that you were dead. Which means you don't exist. It wasn't quite the same for Peter but he still had a shit ton of stuff to go through to reclaim his identity. Though no one knew he was dead. So, Lydia tell me how I should be doing this?"

"You always did think you were better than anyone else."

"No, not really. Just you know the people that didn't treat others like they mattered. So tell me, Lydia, how should I treat you when you were part of a whole big thing that would kill innocents?"

"Like you never killed an innocent?" Lydia asked.

"Actually, I haven't. Yeah, there was a demon in my body who did it but I never did it. It wasn't my actions that did it. That's like saying you being a Banshee is why the people you find were killed. Or that Jackson is the killer when he turned into the Kanima and was at the mercy of first Matt and then Gerard. Don't play those games with me. If I was bitten right now my eyes would be blue but we both know that blue eyes are more than just killing innocents. It's also from deep and profound guilt. I can feel guilt for what was done in my body but I take no blame for it. Just like Jackson does with the kills his Kamina body made. You though, your eyes would be blue if you could turn into a shifter. Yours and every single member of the McCall pack who let themselves be led around by a man who was so foul that it took daily spells to keep his clinic from reeking of dark magic. So don't even try that shit with me."

"How did he live? Did you rip the life from everything around him to keep him alive? How much of the forest did you kill?"

"None. So the spell was tied to Derek coming back an Alpha. Why?"

"It's not like anyone with any sanity would allow Peter to become an Alpha again. Cora didn't want it. Malia didn't either. The Hale pack has an Alpha and Derek's the best of a sad lot."

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart," Peter said from behind Stiles.

Stiles didn't even turn around. He knew that tone. Peter was going to be an asshole. Stiles was okay with that.

Lydia looked afraid when she looked up at Peter over Stiles' shoulder.

"So for your plan to work you needed the death of the Hale Alpha and your band was too stupid to even do a little research and then you needed Stiles dead as well. So what happened to Stiles to make him not die when he was supposed to?"

"Oh, I figured that out easy. Deaton lost me in the fight and he cast some kind of spell and I felt it roll over me and then disappear."

"How? Deaton said it would settle on you no matter what because you are human?" Lydia hated riddles and things she didn't understand.

Stiles was half tempted to leave her alone with her thoughts. To never tell her.

"Lydia Martin, you are under arrest by the highest FBI authority and that's terrorism and treason. The actions that you took to help the Darach Deaton was made against the betterment of the whole country. It was going to unleash a terrorist of the highest order into the world."

"He's not a Darach!" Lydia said.

"No, he's keeping the balance, right? He's making sure that things are kept safe. But he lied to you."

Stiles stepped up to the bars again as she stepped forward. There were spells that were going to keep her from getting her hands between the bars but it wasn't going to stop him. He gripped the edge of her shirt and tugged her forward as he let his eyes flare. Lydia looked shocked as hell at that. She started to breathe so hard that Stiles was pretty sure she was going to pass out. He let her go and she scrambled to the back of the cell.

"Best guess is that Scott's True Alpha Spark went into me. But we can't prove that. Though I think that my Nogitsune possession made my form what it is. So Lydia, do tell us everything or I'll let this body break down. We both know that it won't last unless Deaton does something. It'll be painful when it happens and I won't ease that. Not after everything that you did."

"You would really leave me to be in that much pain? Me, the first love you ever had?" Lydia asked.

Stiles laughed.

"You weren't my first love. You were my first crush, the first infatuation, and the reason why I learned what it's like to love the idea of someone instead of who they really are. So please keep on talking. Do you know what I've been doing with my time for the last two days? Figuring out everything that Deaton has done to this town. To unravel the pain that he put everywhere. Come here." Stiles pushed with his magic and Lydia was forced across the room. He touched her face with both hands, holding her tightly as he pushed just a single percent of the pain he had found at Deaton's into her mind. She started to scream, thrash, and cry but Stiles kept it up for five minutes. It wasn't getting worse but her mind couldn't contain it. When he finally let her go, Lydia dropped to her knees, her face streaked with tears. "Tell me that Deaton is a good man now. Tell me that you were doing the best for this fucking town. Scott never learned his lesson from Theo. He allowed himself to be ped around by his loyalty and his thinking that he was better than everyone else just because he wasn't someone who would kill."

Stiles turned to leave the room. Derek and Peter stepped apart to allow him out.

"She knows nothing," Stiles said when he saw his team there. He looked at Ethan and frowned at him before walking over and hugging him. Ethan ducked and hid his face in Stiles' neck.

"I'll see what I can get from her," Janice said.

"Please do. Make sure that Jackson guards you. I don't want anyone alone with her. Jackson's ability to make the venom the best protection that we have at the moment." Stiles looked at Peter.

"It's a real body," Peter said.

"Yes, I got that part of it all. She's pretty normal really. Deaton did good with that spell, well, it's a black as fucking black magic can get but it was good. Everyone would be looking at her and not at what was going on with everything else with the full moon. She is a distraction that we don't need. My team will handle her, Peter can your pack make sure that nothing else has popped up strange?"

"Sure. We can make sure that someone is going around town at all hours. It won't be hard. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica are taking to the pack well. We will be able to do that."

"Ethan?" Stiles asked.

"Sure. I can work with them."

"Not suited for the high minded stuff?" Peter asked.

"Fighting strategy, taking down enemies? That shit I can do. Reading through books, trying to parse out why someone is doing something? Not as much. I'm content in the areas I am good at. Jackson's got Janice so I can easily help you guys with protecting the town."

"Did you ever think you would end up back in Beacon Hills?" Derek asked.

Stiles tried to tune them out as he looked at the notes that Janice had handed to him about his interview with Lydia. She agreed with him on every single point. It was good to have someone else see the same things that he did. Janice wasn't one to let anyone lead her around. Hell, she would fight with him over which jelly was best on a peanut butter sandwich given nothing else to fight about. The team worked because everyone on it could be assholes if given the chance, usually when dealing with others but there were small, snarky fights between everyone when they need something that feels good in the middle of a horrible case.

"No," Ethan answered. "It took Aiden from me. We were all that each other had after Deucalion killed our pack. We were saved because of what we were. The monster we could turn into. It made it easy to just go along so that we weren't killed. Hell, we weren't even sure that one of us could die without the other dying as well. There are days still where I wish that would have happened."

There was screaming from the other room and Stiles looked at the monitor that showed that Lydia was going off on Jackson.

"She seems like she didn't know that he was here," Peter said.

"Yeah, I kept Jackson and Ethan back and they only joined the fight at the end, masked with magic. Jackson and Ethan knew what they were doing but I didn't want anything to make the others go after them more just because. Jackson was great at incapacitating the trio after they gave up. I don't trust easy and I refuse to leave an enemy behind me to gut me from behind." Stiles looked at the paper that Janice had started on the spell that she thought was what was used to bring Lydia back to life.

"The casket still has her in it," Parrish said as he entered the station and looked at Stiles.

"Totally sure?"

"Yup. The clothes she was in, which are not what she was found in are still there. The seal you put on it was still there as well," Parrish said.

"What seal?" Derek asked.

"Tape. I literally stuck tape at the edges of the casket, one on each half so that if it was lifted up after it was put into the ground I would know if we dug it up. Did you put it back?" Stiles asked.

"Yup. We checked the other graves and they are all still untouched but we didn't dig them up. Mrs. Martin was there and she wanted to know why we were digging her up. I told her that the ground around it had been disturbed and we were checking to make sure the casket wasn't. We told her that it was fine and that we found the reason behind the disturbance was a mole that had dug around her grave a good bit and that we're going to make sure that mole deterrent is updated around the graveyard."

"Thanks. She visits a few times a week but I've never figured out a pattern to it. Did she keep Gucci?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. She had the dog with her. I promised her that new sod would be laid so she didn't have to see a large patch of dirt."

"Yeah, take that out of the fund." Stiles looked up as Reid entered the room. He was frowning as he read something in a book.

"Well, I found the spell that was used on Miss Martin. That body is a fully magical construct that will fade away into nothing two days after the full moon unless something else happens. I haven't found that spell as the page in this book is gone. I've got a few contacts working on check-in other volumes. I found this one in the books of Deaton's."

Reid handed the book over and Stiles read over the spell and the description and how it was a subtle spell that was time-triggered and there was no way to stop it.

"Given the fight going on in there, I would say that yes, that's Miss Martin. We can't put to rest that she isn't. Which means that the mind inside of the body was being kept somewhere. We might be able to find that and destroy it and then the minds of the others will go away as well. Be easier to fight what would essentially be zombies without the hunger for flesh."

"I wonder if someone messing up these spells is where we got zombies from." Stiles read through the pages around the spell that was missing and he knew that Deaton had done to stop them from stopping it but he also was intrigued by the thing that would be keeping the minds and souls of the bodies that were dead. It wouldn't hard to figure out where it was but he wondered what kind of protection were on it."

"I'll have Cora look into the spells as well in case we can't find anything. One of the people she stayed with while she was in hiding was pretty heavy into research. Collected things just to have them." Derek was already pulling out his cell phone.

"I need to go back to Deaton's and break down more of that place."

"I'll go with you. Derek, get the pack out and around the town. Stick Malia in the woods. She'll love that."

Derek nodded his head as he relayed that information to Cora to give to the pack at the house.

"Ready?" Stiles asked after he handed the book back to Reid. Reid gave him a small smile.

"I have a second team coming this way. You are going to be here for a long time and I know that the trio will be staying with you. So I'm going to see about training up some new people. This town is going to need an FBI presence for a long time to fix it and I see no one better for it. I figure a few cases here and there with members helping me and then we will be good to go alone. You'll always be there to contact if I need you."

Stiles nodded his head and looked at Peter. He had been afraid when he came back to Beacon Hills that he would get sucked in and unable to leave. He was right but the Hales were here and they were going to help so it was better than he thought it would be. Whatever he had with Peter was strong but he didn't know if it was enough to make him want to stay when the time came that he was able to say that the town was fixed.

# Chapter 5

There was little in the graveyard that held Stiles' attention while they waited for the moon to reach its peak. Everyone was around by a grave with a gagged and magically, and physically bound Lydia in the back of a police transport van. Stiles hated that he wasn't able to talk his father out of being there but at least he was waiting but the van to make sure that no one made it to her and saved her. The holders of the souls and minds had not been found. They found what had been holding Lydia's but none of the others. Deaton's magic was all over town and unless they called in a coven of witches that they trusted, there wasn't a lot that could be done with Stiles still working on the vet office. It was horrible that so much darkness had filled the town but then Stiles knew that Deaton had been working this stuff since the moment that the Hales were killed. Hindsight was twenty-twenty.

"I wish I had killed Deaton the night at the school when I was tormenting you," Peter said as he dropped into a crouch beside Stiles. Peter was the only wolf who was moving around. Everyone else had a single place they were supposed to stay. Stiles was standing in front of Deaton's grave. He wasn't shocked that Peter was there with him. Peter wasn't ever really all that far away from Stiles at any given point in time. Stiles had taken to staying at the Hale house instead of the place where the team had crashed.

"You know I wonder what we could have stopped if that had happened." Stiles would never condone cold-blooded murder but even he understood what peter had done when he was insane. That death though could have stopped a lot of things. He didn't know what else could have been stopped but this would have been more than worth it. To not have lost his best friend.

"Three minutes!" Reid called out. There were enough deputies around the perimeter that no one from the outside should be able to get inside fo the graveyard and would call just in case something else was resurrected.

"Showtime," Stiles said as he gripped the sword that was at his side. He planned on removing Deaton's head as soon as he appeared. Peter stood up and his claws came out, they were coated in something that would hopefully help him land blows that would injure and not heal at all, even on the wolves.

Stiles rolled his shoulders as he felt the pull of the moon. It wasn't nearly as strong as it was for the shifters but he wanted to howl and announce that this was his time. The Alpha inside of him was packing like a caged animal while waiting for the enemies to show up.

The first sound that Stiles heard was the beating of hearts. It was like all of them turned on at the same time. Then there was the sound of gurgling. He looked behind to see Malia ripping out Kira's throat. Cora had another pack member on the ground, blood going everywhere. Stiles looked down at Deaton's grave and then over at Scott's. Derek shrugged where he was waiting. It had been decided that Stiles would take Deaton and Dere would take Scott.

"Derek?" Scott asked.

Stiles spun around where the sound came from and there was Deaton as well as Scott, yet the heartbeats were still under the soil. The whistle of an arrow through the air alerted Stiles that Chris had made his presence known. The arrow went right through Deaton's head. It was an apparition.

"I see that my plans were thwarted," Deaton said. He looked at his hand and frowned. It was vaguely see-through.

"Well, magic's a bitch," Stiles said.

"How did you survive that night?" Deaton didn't seem that fazed about it which was really something that Stiles hated. He didn't get worked up about much it seemed.

"It was really easy, really fucking easy." Stiles let his shift arch through him a little, changing just a few features before he was human again. "Magic can be a lot of fun."

Scott stepped forward but was bound to that spot it seemed. His eyes flashed Beta gold in anger. He gasped.

"Yeah, see that's a nice sign. Your Alphaness is gone, Scott. Ripped from you because you were not worthy. You worked with a man who killed animals for power. Who set you on this path."

"You are the evil one. Not us!"

"So it's okay to kill Peter to turn you back from being a werewolf but it's not okay to kill a man who killed a lot of packs. It's okay because it's Peter but it's not okay to kill a Darach who had killed twelve people and tried to kill our parents? That's not mercy, Scott. That's idiocy."

"She never bothered us again, did she?" Scott asked.

"Because I killed her first," Peter said.

Scott looked at him in shock.

"Killed her on the Nemeton to make sure that she never darkened our doorstep again. Letting killers out into the world to have them just come back is stupid." Peter laid his hand on Stiles' shoulder, squeezing.

Stiles saw what Peter was trying to point out. Everyone else in the pack was dead. The heartbeats of the bodies in the ground behind them were getting stronger.

"Wow," Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You and Deaton are using the deaths of your pack at the moment to fuel your rebirth. I wonder how long those bodies would last if we hadn't killed them all."

"MURDERERS!" Scott yelled.

"And how did you survive coming into town, Derek?" Deaton asked, not even showing an ounce of emotion.

"I'm a Beta," Derek said shrugging his shoulders.

"No, there is a Hale Alpha. I made sure of that."

"Thanks for that," Reid said as he stepped up behind the Hales and Stiles. "We had the payment but couldn't trace it. So you paid that Alpha to attack that woman."

Stiles knew that the New York FBI field office had responded to Reid's asking of information on that case after Peter had told them how he became an Alpha. The case had checked out perfectly. Peter had killed him in a very normal human way during a fight so it had been an open and shut case.

Scott finally looked at Deaton with distrustful eyes. Stiles knew those eyes. He had seen them on him. Stiles turned away and walked over to Deaton's grave and sat down there. He looked at the gravestone, the one that Deaton had picked out.

"Jackson," Stiles called out.

"Yeah?"

"Destroy this."

"Ah, your eyes betray you, Doctor Deaton. Ethan, help." Reid sounded pleased.

The two werewolves easily destroyed the stone and there inside was small pendants held in an urn. Stiles used his magic to feel out each one, finally putting each of them to rest until he had Deaton and Scott's in his hand. He closed his eyes and said goodbye to his friend.

Peter turned and looked at Stiles just after the two apparitions disappeared. He saw the bits of metal that were strewn around him. The things they had been looking for. Hidden well inside of Deaton's gravestone.

Pulling Stiles up to him, Peter held him close as he finally cried. Noah had been more than frank with Peter in the days leading up to the full moon. That Stiles had never cried about the loss of Scott, at any point in his life. That they were going to have to deal with that at some point, when he was settled and able to cry.

Peter already had plans to whisk Stiles away to the Hale House and let them be there alone. Malia, Derek, and Cora were going to find ways to be scarce. They agreed that Stiles needed a few days to get this all under control. Of course, as part of the FBI he would have to go through councilins, all of the team would given what had happened. Peter kind of wanted to meet the person who worked with the team for that kind of stuff.

"Let's go," Peter said.

"I need to-"

"You need to go and relax. The threat is over and you've been burning the candles at both ends, Agent Stilinski," Reid said as he stepped closer to them. "I will make it a direct order if I need to."

Peter could see the fearsome agent then. Who would do anything for his team. He wondered if that was part of why he was given the team, despite his age. He didn't seem to be that much younger than Peter was.

Stiles just nodded his head and looked around. His father was heading toward them and Peter let go of Stiles so he could hug his father. It wasn't the best thing in the world but at least he was getting some comfort.

"I'll give you guys a ride to your place, Peter."

"Sure." They had all ridden in various law enforcement vehicles to the graveyard so that looky-loos wouldn't be able to guess who was with them. It was being called a police training exercise in graveyard searches.

Peter looked at Lydia who was still trussed up like a turkey. After Jackson and Janice were done with her, she had given over everything that she knew. Most of it was lies, though it was what she thought was the truth so she couldn't be blamed for it.

"Here," Stiles said as he held out a hand to Jackson. It was the pendant that held Lydia inside of it. "Give her a good final rest when it's time."

Peter tugged Stiles away from his father when it seemed like he wasn't going to force himself to do it. He hated to do it but they needed to go. The smell of exhaustion was getting stronger from Stiles. Noah easily opened up the backseat door on the SUV and waited for Peter to carefully shove Stiles into it before he slid in himself. The trip took longer than Peter would have liked but that was only because it was the middle of the night and the Sheriff didn't want to cause panic by speeding anywhere.

Soon though, Peter was stripping Stiles down and pushing him into the shower. Stripped himself after Stiles was inside and helped to wash him to settle him down. Stiles hated to go to sleep without a shower and Peter was happy to do this part. Stiles was like a poseable doll but Peter knew that he would be. He was when he was exhausted.

There was little to do for him after Stiles was done so he shut off the water and dried them both off. He didn't he get them into clothes but he did grab a rag and wet it down. He could smell the salt of the tears in Stiles' eyes as they walked to the bed. It wasn't going to be long at all before Stiles was a sobbing mess.

As soon as Stiles was laying on Peter's chest he was crying, it was soft tears and then it turned into hard and jerking sobs. Peter held him close and let him cry it all out. Stiles was asleep by the time that he was done with it all.

Peter carefully wiped Stiles' face to get rid of the tears and snot before he cleaned off his own chest. Stiles didn't let go of him though. He didn't let him go at all. It took a lot longer for Peter to fall asleep.

* * *

The jerking of the bed pulled Peter out of the sleep he had finally fallen into around dawn. He looked around to see that Stiles had slipped off of him in the night and was cuddled beside him, jerking as he was in the throws of a nightmare.

"Shush," Peter said as he grabbed Stiles and pulled him close. He turned it into a full body hug as Stile was violent now. Stiles smelled scared so Peter just kept on talking to him, calming him down and making sure that Stiles didn't hurt himself. Peter would have more than a few bruises but those would heal quickly. He really hoped before Stiles was awake but Peter could dissuade him from looking too much by holding him tight.

Peter knew the moment that Stiles woke up. It wasn't because his body went lax but instead just that he was tense in a different way.

"It's just use, Stiles," Peter said.

Those words made Stiles slump down into Peter like someone had cut his strings. Peter held him close and made sure that he knew he was loved.

Love. Peter felt the emotion even though he knew it was too soon but also it had been a long time in the making. Admitting that though was more than enough to send Stiles running so Peter would wait to tell him. Stiles knew that Peter was fond of him, wanted him, and wanted to be with him and that would be enough for now.


End file.
